Enamorando a Hermione Granger
by Natalys
Summary: Draco Malfoy se encuentra perdidamente enamorado de Hermione y hará todo lo posible para intentar conquistarla. Por supuesto, siempre usando su estilo Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer_: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**PROLOGO**_

No había querido hacerlo. Había luchado contra viento y marea intentando evitar que aquel sentimiento tan poco común en él tomara forma y, poco a poco, fuera invadiendo su cuerpo. Lo había negado delante de sí y delante de todos sus amigos y enemigos; se había burlado crudamente a pesar de que en su pecho dejaba a su corazón sangrante que anhelaba sacarle a sus ojos esa venda que le impedía ver la realidad.

Se había mentido a sí mismo, se había engañado como un idiota negándose a ver lo que tenía delante y lo que sentía, quedándose como un ciego, dejando a sus oídos sordos, a su boca sin poder pronunciar aquellas palabras que anhelaba decir y había privado a sus manos de tocar, acariciar con desesperación aquella piel que parecía ser la misma seda y que venía a visitarlo cada noche en sus sueños para atorméntalo…

Y cada vez que despertaba después de esos sueños estaba anhelante, más atento a cada uno de los movimientos de ella para comprobar que era lo que hacía o no, si dejaba entrever algún sentimiento que no fuera odio hacia él, si cabía la posibilidad de que ella también se atormentara soñando en que estaban juntos, que se besaban…

¡Locura!

¡Era la misma locura desearla con tanta desesperación, amarla con esa devoción ciega y desinhibida!

Era una caprichosa locura que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cada vez que ella estaba cerca sus ojos se elevaban con voluntad propia para mirarla y así, tan sólo poder comprobar que ella era real y no un producto de su retorcida mente atrofiada por aquella enfermedad que muchos llamaban amor. Y cada vez que esto sucedía, cada vez que su mirada la buscaba anhelante se sentía como un halcón al acecho y ella, su presa.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¡Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que había comenzado a verla con "otros ojos". Solamente sabía que ahora ella había sido nombrada reina y señora de sus pensamientos pero nadie la había coronado como tal; y, a pesar de que su estirpe no la podía relacionar con la nobleza, su corazón no entendía de diferencias de sangre.

¡Locura!

¡La detestaba tanto! Ella se creía tan perfecta. Siempre yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro, tan servicial con todos, sonriendo y ayudando en las materias a los idiotas que no comprendía por sí solos. La había visto luchar con valentía y sin temor… Se creía tan perfecta y hermosa… Tenía esos ojos hermosos y llenos de inocencia; esos cabellos rebeldes tan largos que le hacían desear enterrar sus dedos en ellos, esos labios suculentos que lo volvían loco, esa piel cremosa que había que sus manos cosquillearan de deseos de acariciarla para descubrir si en verdad era suave como la seda… se creía tan perfecta y hermosa… y tal vez lo era.

No, no lo era. Su único defecto era estar enamorada de alguien tan inferior y desvergonzado como el imbécil de Potter. ¡El muy mal nacido ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía! ¡Y eso que eran amigos! Ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor, alguien como él…

¡Pero era una locura!

¡La detestaba por ser tan deseable y CASI perfecta! Porque su modo de ser era casi un misterio para él y le provocaba curiosidad, porque era inalcanzable y porque, sobre todo, amaba a alguien más que no era él.

¡Y en ese afán suyo de detestarla, de odiarla, de intentar encontrar sus defectos había acabado locamente enamorado de ella!

¡Inalcanzable! ¿Acaso alguna vez había hecho caso a esa palabra? ¿Alguna vez en su vida había encontrado algo inalcanzable?

Sonrió divertido.

Hermione Granger, prepárate, porque Draco Malfoy hará todo lo que se encuentra en sus manos para enamorarte.


	2. Clases de Pociones

_Disclaimer_: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**UNO**_

Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras directo al despacho de Snape. Iba decidido a buscar al hombre para pedirle ayuda… Pedirle ayuda sin hacerlo, en realidad. Él tenía sus técnicas para conseguir lo que deseaba sin pedirlo e iba a usarlas con el profesor a pesar de que era consciente de que sería difícil de lograrlo y de que era más que probable fracasar. Pero iba a intentarlo.

Esa era la primera parte de su plan para conquistar a Hermione: acercarse a ella sutilmente… o no tanto, pero había tenido que buscar una excusa para acercársele y qué mejor que las clases de Pociones para hacerlo.

Entró al despacho de Snape sin dignarse a golpear. Sabía que desde el primer momento tendría que demostrar seguridad.

Snape, que estaba corrigiendo trabajos y escribiendo en la mayoría de ellos "Trol", alzó la vista y la contempló con seriedad alzando una de sus oscuras cejas de manera interrogativa.

-¿A qué debo el _placer_ de esta inesperada visita?- preguntó irónico.

-Quiero que intercambies a las parejas de tus clases de pociones- le dijo sin titubear.

-¿Y lo haré porque su majestad ordena?- inquirió burlonamente.

-Lo harás porque me lo debes. Yo descubrí que estabas del lado de Dumbledore y no le dije a nadie… Ni siquiera cuando me torturó mi propio padre ayudado con la cariñosa Bella- le contestó- Quiero que cambies las parejas y que a mi me toque…

-Con Granger- completó el hombre mientras volvía a corregir los trabajos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Ustedes los adolescentes son tan obvios… La miras cuando crees que nadie te está observando con una expresión idiota- le dijo sin levantar la vista de su labor- Ahora vete.

-¿Lo harás?- quiso saber.

-No.

-Pero yo…

-Sé muy bien lo que hiciste y lo que no, pero recuerda que yo evité que te mataran varias veces, que cometieras asesinato y que a tu madre no la mandara a Azkaban. Así que, dime, ¿Quién le debe más a quien?

Draco bajó los ojos al suelo. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón pero él quería… necesitaba acercárse de algún modo a Hermione.

-Y… si te pido… Por favor…- le dijo tragándose su orgullo.

Snape alzó la vista hacia el joven dejando la pluma a un costado y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso no cambia nada. A pesar de ser una insufrible sabelotodo ella es una de las mejores brujas que he tenido en mis clases. ¿Crees que la mereces? Si es así, estás muy equivocado. Tienes muchas culpas que pagar antes de obtener algún tipo de premio.

Miró a su profesor esperando para ver si su presencia lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Pero no fue así. Resignado, caminó nuevamente a la sala común de Slytherin.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de Pociones no podía sentirse más desdichado. Cada paso que daba hacia el aula era como una tortura. Aunque, claro, nadie lo notaba porque su usual porte lleno de superioridad no había decaído. Pansy iba hablando a su lado sobre no sé que cosas. Él no la escuchaba. Solamente asentía de vez en cuando para dejarla conforme y no hacerla enojar.

Entraron al aula y ella se fue a sentar al lado de otra chica de Slytherin cuyo nombre él no recordaba. Ocupando el mismo sitio de siempre, se sentó al lado de Nott en silencio para esperar a que el profesor llegase. Pero antes de que esto ocurriese escuchó su voz. Sin poder evitarlo su rostro giró y la contempló entrar al aula. Hermione venía riendo junto a los dos pesados que tenía como amigos, al parecer por algo que le había dicho la comadreja. Y, a pesar de saber que a ella le gustaba el otro inútil, quiso ir a partirle la cara de un golpe al pelirrojo por robarle una de esas sonrisas que anhelaba sólo para él.

Era realmente asombroso (y perturbarte) el modo en que Draco había cambiado desde que se enamoró de ella… ¡Celos! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que antes en su vida iba a sentir algo parecido. Con las demás chicas que él había estado (a las cuales ni siquiera había considerado novias suyas) jamás había sentido esa necesidad de ser su único dueño, de no querer que nadie más siquiera las mirase… pero con Hermione era todo lo contrario.

Ella se sentó ocupando su lugar habitual al lado de Longbotton. Ese pobre bastardo era el único que no le importaba que permaneciera al lado de ella. El muy infeliz apenas podía mirar hacia adelante sin tropezarse con sus propios pies por lo que alguien tan inteligente como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como él más allá de la amistad.

El profesor no tardó en llegar haciendo gala de su habitual fría superioridad. Caminó por el pasillo que quedaba entre las dos hileras de bancos y calderos de los alumnos hasta la parte delantera.

-Hoy tendremos un cambio- dijo a modo de saludo.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó imaginando que el milagro había ocurrido y el profesor Snape había cambiado de opinión.

-Haremos un cambio para que las parejas queden formadas con alumnos que posean las mismas capacidades.- explicó.

En el aula se escucharon una serie de quejas que quedaron silenciadas con una de las miradas asesinas del profesor.

-Tomando en cuenta las notas de sus exámenes, las parejas quedan formadas así: Zabini, Potter. Weasley, Parkinson. Bulstrode, Longbottom. Granger, Malfoy…

Draco dejó de escuchar el resto. Miro hacia donde se encontraba ella que en ese momento también había girado el rostro hacia atrás para verlo. Era tan hermosa… Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco sin ser llamada. Sonrisa que borró rápidamente cuando vio que Granger había girado la cabeza pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio.

-Muy bien- dijo Snape- Ahora reúnanse con sus compañeros y comiencen a seguir las instrucciones de la pizarra.

Tomando sus pertenencias decidió que él sería quien fuera hacia ella. Llegó hasta su lado y le lazó una mirada de advertencia a Longbottom. El muchacho se marchó de allí apresuradamente y diciendo un tímido "adiós" a Hermione. Ocupó el puesto vacío.

-Esto será interesante, ¿No, Granger?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Seguro- fue todo lo que contestó ella con seriedad antes de ponerse a seguir las instrucciones ignorándolo por completo.


	3. Primer obsequio

_Disclaimer_: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DOS**_

Hermione entró al gran comedor y lo vio allí sentado almorzando. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando él alzó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa al verla. Sin perder el tiempo caminó entre las mesas y los alumnos, casi corriendo por la desesperación que sentía de estar a su lado. No quería sentirse así, no quería amarlo sabiendo que era un sentimiento no correspondido y que su mejor amiga era la dueña del corazón del hombre que amaba. Pero era así. No sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado aquello, tal vez el tiempo que habían pasado juntos el año anterior mientras buscaban los horrocruxes cuando Ron los había dejado… o tal vez de antes sólo que no se había dado cuenta sino hasta hacía unos meses atrás.

-¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?- le preguntó el mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

Ella se encogió los hombres restándole importancia. De lo último que deseaba hablar estando junto a él era sobre el hurón.

-Todavía me cuesta creer posible lo que hizo Snape- le contestó- Entiendo que sea para intentar equilibrar justamente las calificaciones de todos pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade.

-Al menos Malfoy parece ser bastante bueno en la materia. Zabini es igual que yo, sino peor… ¡Y Parkinson! Estaba delante de mí con Ron y no dejaban de lanzarse insultos entre ellos porque ninguno sabía que hacer.

-Pero les fue mejor que a Neville- añadió Ginny que en ese momento se sentía frente a ellos.

Harry miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió de la manera más maravillosa. Hermione bajó la vista al plato que tenía delante de sí e intentó no sentir celos. ¡Lo que daría ella porque Harry le sonriera de ese modo!

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó con Neville?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Me lo encontré mientras venía para acá.-respondió Ginny empezando a comer- Tiene las manchas en el rostro y no las puede quitar. Bulstrode está igual que él…

-¡Chicos!- gritó Ron llamándolos mientras se aproximaba a ellos casi corriendo.-¿Se enteraron?

-¡Si ya pareces vieja chismosa!- le dijo su hermana mirándolo.

Ron solamente le lanzó una mirada fría y luego, mientras se sentaba y llenaba con comida su plato, se volvió hacia sus otros dos amigos con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Malfoy está castigado!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Escuché cuando McGonagall lo reprendía por tener un paquete sospechoso entre sus manos. Cuando ella quiso inspeccionarlo él se negó… tiene toda la semana un castigo con Snape.

-Pero si sabes que es el favorito de Snape- le recordó Hermione volviendo a comer- Él prácticamente no le hará hacer nada. Si incluso lo vemos a esa hora rondando por ahí no me extrañaría…

En ese momento una lechuza entró por la puerta del gran comedor y sobrevoló sobre las mesas hasta quedarse sobre la de Griffyndor, más precisamente frente a Hermione. Era pequeña, blanca y con pequeñas manchas marrones sobre sus dos alas. Jamás en su vida la había visto. Desató el pergamino enrollado que tenía en la pata junto con un cofrecito de madera que no sobrepasaba los dos centímetros.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ron irguiéndose por sobre la mesa para mirar- ¿Quién te lo mandó?

Hermione no le contestó porque no sabía qué decirle. Alzó la vista a sus amigos y el resto de los alumnos de su mesa (y varios de las demás) comprobando que la observaban atentamente.

-Un amigo- mintió- Iré a leer la carta a solas- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Volverás a comer?-le preguntó Harry amablemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh… Creo que… Me quedaré- cambió de opinión y volvió a tomar su lugar- Después de todo no es tan importante.

Salvo por los amigos que estaban cerca, nadie se dio cuenta que Draco se levantó molesto de la mesa y se marchó del gran salón maldiciendo con todas las palabras despectivas que conocía a Potter.

Hermione, después de almorzar y de notar como Harry intentaba captar desesperadamente la atención de Ginny, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó a la biblioteca con la excusa que tenía un trabajo de Transformaciones que terminar. El sitio a esa hora estaba desierto así que, invadida por la curiosidad y por el deseo de distraerse y no pensar en Harry, tomó el pergamino y el cofrecito que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó:

_"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo."_

_He aprendido que los muggles suelen decir cosas inteligentes…_

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro. Aquella era una de las frases de William Shakespeare, un escritor del teatro Isabelino muy famoso entre los muggles pero desconocido entre los magos. Miró y leyó una y otras vez las palabras como si en ellas se encontrara algún indicio del dueño de aquellas palabras pero no había nada. No estaba firmada.

Tomando el cofre, ya con algo de miedo, lo abrió y descubrió un sencillo broche para el cabello de color rojo con la letra H. Sonrió. Todo esto era tan tonto. ¿Quería decir que tenía una especie de "admirador secreto"? ¿Qué dirían los chicos si se enterasen? Ron no dudaría en burlarse de ella y Harry… ¿Se pondría celoso? Lo dudaba. Seguramente haría un par de preguntas sacando a la luz su actitud de hermano mayor pero nada más…

Tal vez incluso aquello era una especie de broma. ¿Quién querría darle un obsequio y unas cuantas palabras cursis sin anotar su nombre pero haciendo que una lechuza entregase el paquete en medio del almuerzo, cuando todos miraban? Sí, seguramente era algún tipo de broma cruel. Tomó el pergamino y lo enrolló para tirarlo luego a la basura junto con el broche. Ya demasiado se deprimía sabiendo que amaba a un imposible como para tener que agregarle el hecho de que alguien jugase con sus sentimientos de aquel modo.

-¡Granger!

¡Genial!, pensó con ironía, lo último que le faltaba era tener que vérselas con Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó tomando uno de sus libros.

-Quiero que dejemos las cosas en claro- le dijo éste sentándose delante de ella- Espero que lo de hoy no se vuelva a repetir.

Ella alzó la vista y se lo encontró mirándola ceñudo.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió sin comprender.

-En la clase de Pociones no hiciste más que ignorarme… ¡Yo también estoy en esa clase! ¡Soy tu compañero y tienes que hacer las pociones junto conmigo! Y si Potter es demasiada distracción para ti podría decirle a Snape que lo corra de la clase.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a bombear más rápido pero en su exterior intentó mantenerse calmada. ¿Cómo es que Malfoy se había dado cuenda de algo?

-No sé de qué hablas- le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy.

-Está bien, me disculpo por haberte ignorado y prometo que no sucederá más. ¿Está bien? ¿Ahora puedes irte así me dejas leer con tranquilidad?

Él sonrió pero ella no lo pudo ver ya que había ocultado su rostro detrás de su libro. Malfoy miró sobre la mesa y no tardó en reconocer el pergamino enrollado. Lo tomó y leyó.

-¿Quién es el loco?- le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella alzó la vista y todos los colores de su rostro desaparecieron cuando notó lo que él tenía en sus manos.

-¡Dame eso ya mismo! ¡No es tuyo!

-¡Uh, la leoncita se enojó!

-¡Malfoy dámelo!

-¿De quién es? Dudo que te lo haya dado Potter. El es muy poco inteligente como para escribir esta sarta de cursilerías… ¿La comadreja? ¡No! Si ni siquiera ha de tener para comprar pergamino…

Hermione lo miró indignada. Ya había aprendido que discutir con él era caso perdido.

-Está bien- le dijo volviendo a tomar su libro y guardándolo- Has lo que quiera. De todos modos los iba a tirar a la basura. Ese tipo de bromas son despreciables.

Sin más, se levantó y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando toda la bandada de lechuzas entró a la hora del desayuno, la misma lechaza blanca paró delante de ella pero esta vez sólo trayendo un pergamino.

-¿Qué amigo es ese?- le preguntó Ron- Dos días seguidos ya te va escribiendo.

-Déjala, Ron- intervino Harry- ¿Acaso no puede tener más amigos además de nosotros?

Hermione se levantó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, molesta. Molesta con Ron por ser tan impertinente, con Harry por no ver lo que ella sentía y con aquel extraño que no dejaba de molestarla. Fue directamente hacia su habitación y allí recién desenrolló el pergamino.

¿Acaso no te gustó mi obsequio? Cuando paseaba lo vi a través de la vidriera de un local y pensé en ti. Imaginé cómo te quedaría en tu cabello e inmediatamente a mí a tu lado listo para desprendértelo mientras te robaba un beso. Tal vez en beso no suceda nunca, pero al menos me gustaría ver cómo te luce.

Algo en el interior de Hermione se movió e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dejado en manos de Malfoy. Salió corriendo dispuesta a recuperar su obsequio. Entró al gran comedor y, a pesar de que todos la miraban, se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, a donde estaba el joven rubio.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar- le dijo sin importarle interrumpir la conversación que éste estaba teniendo con Zabini.

Draco alzó una ceja y la contempló expectante.

-¿Acaso quieres una cita conmigo, Granger?- le preguntó burlón.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Primero muerta… Lo que quiero es que… hablemos… a solas…

-Si tienes que decir algo, dilo acá- la retó él.

Hermione miró a todos los alumnos de esa mesa y notó que todos la contemplaban. Algunos con odio y desprecio, otros con curiosidad. Ni siquiera quiso girar hacia atrás para mirar a los demás alumnos de las otras mesas. Volvió a observar a Draco.

-Ayer en la biblioteca… mis cosas…

-Las tiré a la basura- le contestó él con una expresión indiferente-¿Acaso te importa? Vos misma dijiste que ibas a hacer eso.

Sintió rabia y quiso tirarle una maldición. Pero no lo hizo. Dando media vuelta se volvió a alejar del comedor y fue a la cocina. Tal vez tenia algo de suerte y los elfos sabían algo del broche y la carta. No sabía si eran por las palabras de ese último pergamino o qué, pero tenía la desesperante necesidad de encontrarlos.


	4. Segundo obsequio

_Disclaimer_: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**TRES**_

Volvía de la cocina cuando se encontró con sus dos amigos esperándola fuera de la sala común de Griffyndor. Ambos la miraban con expresiones molestas, confusas y curiosas a la vez.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías hablando con Malfoy?- le preguntó Ron.

-Eso es cosa mía- le respondió a éste.

No pensaba contarle a nadie sobre la verdad y rogaba que Malfoy supiera guardar el secreto, que no se burlara de esa estúpida carta que encontró con sus amigos… si así era el chisme no tardaría en correr y sus amigos, inevitablemente se enterarían.

-Hermione… Ya sé que la situación mejoró un poco desde… lo de Voldemort, pero sólo estamos preocupados por vos- le dijo Harry.

Suspiró. Le contestaría, aunque fuera una mentira, sólo porque era Harry quien preguntaba y lo hacía amablemente.

-Aclarando unas cuestiones de pociones- le dijo mirando a sus dos amigos- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a clases y, si mal no recuerdo, ustedes también.

El resto del día pasó con suma tranquilidad. Le asombró no escuchar que nadie decía nada sobre ella y la carta así que supuso que Malfoy no le dio importancia al hecho como para comentarlo con sus amigos, las demás serpientes.

Después de la cena se retiró a la sala común a hacer un poco de los deberes que le habían dado en las clases de ese día. El resto lo haría el día siguiente, cuando se levantase bien temprano por la mañana para ir a la biblioteca. Realizó el ensayo que había pedido el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el de Encantamientos. El de Transformaciones lo haría mañana.

Suspirando se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido en la cena.

**Flashback: **

Hermione mantenía su mirada perdida en un punto de la sala con los pensamientos muy lejos de allí. Más precisamente en el ser misterioso que le había entregado aquellas dos cartas y el broche.

-¿Hermy, estás bien?- le preguntó Harry apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

Ella volteó rápidamente y la sonrisa apareció inmediatamente al verlo y sentir el calor de la mano de Harry sobre ella. Cada vez que él la tocaba, aunque sea accidentalmente, su corazón latía rápidamente y tardaba un poco en encontrar un hilo en sus pensamientos. Pero, como siempre, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que esto no lo notara nadie.

-Sí, estoy bien… Sólo preocupada. Se me perdieron unas cosas.

-¿En dónde? Podrías preguntar a los elfos si lo vieron.- le aconsejó Ginny que estaba frente a ella.

-Esa es una muy buena idea- se apresuró a decir Harry con tal de recibir una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Y la dichosa sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Hermione apretó los labios y bajó los ojos a la mesa. Cada vez que entre esos dos había una mirada, casi cómplice y llena de amor, Hermione se sentía morir, como si una daga entrara en su corazón sin piedad una y otra vez.

-Ya hice eso- dijo trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a sus dos amigos- Ninguno lo vio.

-¿Y dónde lo perdiste?- insistió Harry quitando la mano.

-En la biblioteca… En realidad, iba a tirar aquellas cosas pero luego… me las olvidé sobre una mesa. Ahora quiero recuperarlas.

-¿Qué cosa era?- inquirió Ginny.

-Eh… un broche para el cabello y la nota de un amigo- le contestó diciendo medias verdades.

-Tal vez alguien la vio y lo tomó-comentó Harry.

-Tal vez- estuvo de acuerdo ella aunque no se le ocurría quién podría ser ese alguien.

-Ginny, ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo por los jardines?- preguntó de repente Harry.

Hermione palideció pero no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

-Claro, Harry.

En ese momento, a pesar de saber que Ginny no se lo merecía, la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Era obvio el porqué de esa repentina invitación al paseo nocturno.

-Nos vemos después, Hermy- se despidió Harry.

Ella se obligó a sonreír aunque esto pareció más una mueca que otra cosa.

-Sí, claro, nos vemos después.

**Fin del flashback. **

Eso había ocurrido hacía ya dos horas. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma diciendo que estaba allí para estudiar. Lo que en verdad deseaba era estar allí hasta ver entrar a Ginny y así enterarse (aunque doliese) de lo que había sucedido entre esos dos.

Suspiró mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos, no por el cansancio sino por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener. En ese momento el sonidito de algo golpeando la ventaba la distrajo. Giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el golpeteo y se encontró con la misma lechuza blanca que le había entregado las dos cartas anteriores sin firma.

¿Ahora qué?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso ese misterioso "admirador" no había tenido suficiente con hacerla sentir mal por deshacerse del broche y aquella cursi pero bonita carta.

Se levantó del sillón y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Ésta ingresó dando algunas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la sala para terminar posándose en el respaldo del sillón donde momentos antes Hermione había estado sentada. Hermione se le acercó pero se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta que en su pata, aparte de un pergamino enrollado se encontraba aquel cofrecito que ella había tenido en sus manos el día anterior. Rápidamente desató aquello. Abrió primero el pergamino y comprobó que había dos, uno encima del otro. El primero era el mismo que ella había enrolladlo el día anterior dispuesta a tirarlo y el otro era una nueva carta.

La lechuza volvió a remontar vuelo en ese momento y salió por la ventana que había quedado abierta. Hermione la cerró y se sentó en el sillón de antes dispuesta a leer esa nueva nota.

_Un secreto puede guardarse en un cofre bajo llave, candados y hechizos pero el amor que siento por ti es demasiado grande como para mantenerlo oculto._

Frunció el ceño después de leer esto. Si es que en realidad alguien la amaba como decía la nota, aquellas palabras eran puras mentiras. Si en verdad la amaba y no podía contener ese sentimiento se lo diría de frente en vez de tener que andar con esas cartitas como si fuera algún tipo de juego de niños.

Dejando de lado la carta y tomó el cofrecito entre sus manos y lo abrió. Allí estaba el broche que tanto había buscado junto a otro trozo pequeño de pergamino. Lo tomó y leyó.

_Sólo porque te amo demasiado te perdono por haber tirado mi obsequio a la basura._

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿La perdonaba porque la amaba demasiado?

Volvió a mirar aquella corta nota y se asombró al descubrir que la frase que antes había leído ya no se encontraba sola. Poco a poco más palabras iban apareciendo debajo de las anteriores.

_Ve a tu cuarto. Hay una sorpresa esperándote._

Juntó sus pertenencias con prisa. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras que iban al cuarto de las chicas y allí abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sus otras dos compañeras dormían profundamente así que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible con sus pasos para no despertarlas. Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas, tal como las había dejad antes de salir esa mañana para ir a desayunar. Se acercó algo temerosa de encontrar algo desagradable y enterarse de que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Tomó las cortinas entre sus manos diciéndose que no se comportara como una cobarde, tomó aire y las abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de su boca. Giró su rostro hacia sus dos compañeras que todavía dormían y suspiró aliviada. No las había despertado. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia su cama donde había un precioso ramo de rosas de color rojo intenso, algunas abiertas por completo y otras en pimpollos cuyos pétalos se asemejaban a terciopelo negro. De ellas se desprendía un aroma fresco y floral que llegaba a su nariz. Sobre su almohada había otro pergamino enrollado pero este con una delicada cinta azul a su alrededor. Tomó el pergamino, desprendió la cinta y desenrollando el papel leyó:

_De las pocas veces que tuve el placer de estar a tu lado, tu aroma me cautivó y enloqueció. Aroma que me recuerda al de estas rosas. Disfrútalas. Te aseguro que esta noche no habrá sueño de mi mente en el que no aparezcas._

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Una parte de ella se sentía gratamente alagada por este detalle pero la otra estaba preocupada y asustada. ¿Quién era el que le enviaba aquellas cosas? ¿Era una broma o en realidad sentía aquella persona algo por ella? Si en realidad la amaba como aseguraba en sus cartas ¿Por qué no se lo decía de frente? ¿Cómo había hecho para entrar allí? ¿Alguna de las chichas se lo había permitido? No lo creía. Las dos que dormían allí eran demasiado chismosas como para mantener en secreto una cosa así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ginny- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Hermione la miró. La pelirroja llevaba el cabello algo revuelto, su uniforme mal prendido y los zapatos en la mano. Todo indicaba que se había vestido apresuradamente (lo cual quería decir que había estado desvestida) y por la expresión de su rostro que no había esperado encontrarse con alguien. A Hermione no le hizo falta preguntar (ni quería hacerlo) qué había estado haciendo con Harry.

-Ya me voy a dormir- musitó tristemente- ¿Cómo… cómo te fue con Harry?

El rostro de Ginny adoptó el mismo tono que su cabello.

-Yo… nosotros… muy bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Apartó un poco las cortinas para poder ingresar a la cama y se subió a esta apartando el ramo de rosas.

¿Por qué no podía amar a alguien como ese chico misterioso que le mandaba obsequios anónimos?

Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar el modo de desenamorarse de Harry. Él amaba a Ginny y jamás se fijaría en alguien más.

Tomó una rosa del ramo mientras se recostaba por la almohada. Aquellos pétalos eran igual de suaves que la ceda. Aspiró el aroma de la flor. Iba a desenamorarse de Harry y a descubrir quien le mandó aquellas cosas aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.


	5. Snape da consejos

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**CUATRO**_

¿Acaso los amigos de Hermione son ciegos o se hacen? ¿Por qué rayos actúan como si todo era normal cuando en realidad la joven castaña tenía una cara de vieja desdichada? Potter, como siempre, babeaba por la Weasley. La comadreja pobretona se concentraba en la comida que tenía delante de sí y la ingería como si fuera el último día de su vida… ¿Acaso no la miraban y veían lo triste que se sentía?

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Granger?- preguntó Pansy de repente distrayéndolo.

-Yo no miro a Granger- se apresuró a decir.

-Sí, lo haces- insistió la joven- ¿No me digas que te gusta esa ahí?

-Claro que no.

En teoría, eso era verdad. Ella no le gustaba, él la amaba.

-Entonces se puede saber por qué la mirabas.

-¡Que yo no la miraba!

-Sí, lo hacías- intervino Zabini.

¿Alguien más quería intervenir en su vida y decirle lo que estaba mirando? ¿Por qué de repente eran todos tan metidos? Tendría que tener más cuidado en no demostrar demasiado frente al público sino pronto se darían cuenta de lo que le sucedía. No es que se avergonzara de sus sentimientos (bueno, tal vez un poco) pero en el momento oportuno, cuando estuviera seguro de que ella no lo rechazarían ni humillaría de ningún modo, daría a conocer toda la verdad.

-Se ha enamorado- dijo Zabini con calma como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿De ella? ¡Por favor!

-Malfoy a pesar de que sea una… Griffyndor- comentó Pansy hablando por lo bajo para que nadie más que los dos chicos la escuchase- creo que si la amas debes luchar por ella.

-Lees demasiadas novelas románticas- se quejó Zabini- A las chicas no les gusta que le estén detrás todo el día como perro faldero. Hay que ignorarlas que ellas vendrán a uno por sí solas…

-¿Y lo decís vos que tiene a todas las chicas detrás?- preguntó Pansy- Mira, Malfoy, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con Granger si eso es lo que quieres.

-Yo no…- comenzó a decir pero Zabini lo interrumpió.

-¿Y lo vas a ayudar vos que saliste con él?

-Pero eso fue hace miles de años- indicó ella- Ahora somos amigos. ¿No es verdad, Draco?

-Sí, pero yo no quiero…- dijo pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡La ex novia ayuda a que conquiste a una nueva!- exclamó Zabini- Estás cada vez más loca.

Molesto, se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?- le preguntó Pansy- Pensé que te iba a ayudar a conquistar a…

-No quiero que ninguno de los dos me ayuda a nada- dijo molesto- ¿Por qué no se ayudan a ustedes mismos y me dejan de molestar?

Sin más se levantó y salió del comedor. Pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió. Allí no podría verla. ¡Y ese día se había colocado el broche que él le había regalado! Al menos estaba avanzando un poco y ese día también tendrían Pociones juntos.

Eso lo puso de un mejor humor y cuando llegó esa hora estaba tan nervioso (cosa impropia en él) y distraído que había tenido que pensar dos veces cualquier cosa antes de hacerla sin le salía todo mal.

Entró al aula de Pociones y se sentó en su nuevo lugar esperando que Granger llegase. Milagrosamente ese día apareció sola. Se sentó a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del aula.

-¿A caso no recuerdas que acordamos que no me ignorarías?- le preguntó él desesperado por conseguir su atención pero intentando no parecerlo.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él se estremeció levemente con aquella mirada. ¿Por qué mierda ella tenía tanto poder sobre él? ¡Sólo lo había mirado, por Merlín!

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella relajando un poco su expresión- Hoy estoy un poco distraída.

-¿Tiene que ver con Potter y la Weasley?- le preguntó indiferente y odiando ferozmente a Potter.

La vio apretar los labios.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-¿Entonces por qué te enoja que te pregunte sobre eso?- siguió presionando.

-Yo no me enojo- indicó ella pero su tono comprobaba la falsedad de sus palabras.

-¡Ay, Granger…!

-Ya cállate Malfoy.

Él estaba a punto de replicar pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento entró Snape al aula. Todos se quedaron en silencio antes de que este lo pidiera. Draco giró el rostro hacia atrás para ver al resto de los alumnos y se dio cuenta que el único que allí faltaba era Potter.

-Empiecen a hacer la poción.- dijo Snape a modo de saludo-Las instrucciones se encuentran en el pizarrón y en sus libros así que no hagan preguntas estúpidas.

Draco miró a Hermione y la vio comenzar a reunir los ingredientes necesarios para realizar la poción.

-¿Sabes preparar esto o no?- le preguntó con brusquedad y sin cuidado ella.

-Claro que sí- le respondió Draco-¿Me crees el inútil de Longbottom?

-No digas…

Ambos, y todo el resto del curso, giraron el rostro y miraron como las puertas del salón que se abrieron dejando entrar a un apresurado Potter. Draco lo miró y no tardó en notar lo desalineado que se veía y tenía, justo en su cuello, un reluciente moretón. Giró el rostro para mirar a Hermione y comprobó que ella también había notado aquello y no había tardado en sacar las conclusiones correctas. Si antes ya estaba mal, ahora se la veía peor. Con la desesperante necesidad de distraerla, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó la mano de la joven y la apretó suavemente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo… ¡Jamás había imaginado que ese simple contacto fuera así de placentero!

Hermione giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos asombrada por lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Potter no vale la pena- le dijo Draco soltando su mano a pesar de que no quería- Ahora terminemos esto de una vez…

-¿Señor Potter, cree acaso que por haber derrotado al señor tenebroso tiene derecho a llegar cuando se le de la gana?- preguntó Snape.

-Yo… lo siento…

-No hay disculpa que valga- lo interrumpió el profesor.- Retírese por favor de este salón. No se permiten los retrasos. Ah, y cincuenta puntos menos a Griffyndor por su incompetencia y por llegar tarde.

Harry sólo asintió apretando los labios con fuerza antes de salir de allí.

Draco vio como Hermione miraba al muchacho con tristeza y quiso gritarle, hacer que ella se diese cuenta que era él quien la amaba con desesperación, que debía ser a él a quien mirase… pero se quedó en silencio. Si confesaba ese amor ahora, sería un amor no correspondido.

-¡A trabajar ahora mismo!- gritó Snape haciendo que todos volviesen a leer las consigas de la poción que tenía que elaborar.

Hermione y Draco trabajaron prácticamente en silencio. Intercambiaron sólo unas pocas palabras sobre el trabajo que hacían pero nada más. Cuando Snape pasó entre los calderos para ver cómo estaban yendo y llegó al de ellos sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de felicitación. Ambos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Eres realmente bueno en pociones- le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras juntaban sus pertenencias para salir del aula una vez terminada la clase.

-Lo sé- le respondió él orgulloso del cumplido recibido- Tu también eres muy buena.

Fue ahí donde vio el momento perfecto para seguir la conversación.

-¿No es ese el broche que tiré a la basura?- le preguntó señalando su cabello.

Inconscientemente, ella se llevó la mano hacia el broche y se mordió el labio inferior.

-S… sí- tartamudeó ella- Lo recuperé. ¿Cómo sabías que era el mismo si estaba dentro del cofre?

Él se encogió de hombros intentando parecer indiferente.

-Estabas por tirarlo a la basura, no vi inconveniente en abrir para ver que había.

Ella bajó los ojos y él se dio cuenta que había contenido unas palabras que moría por decir.

-¡Hermione, vamos!

Ambos giraron el rostro para ver a la persona que había llamado a la joven. Ron la estaba esperando, exasperado porque ella estaba teniendo, al parecer, una conversación civilizada con Malfoy.

Draco estaba por insultarlo, diciéndole que se marchara de allí, pero Hermione habló primero.

-Ya voy, Ron.- volteó el rostro hacia Draco- Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Los vio salir de allí hablando animadamente pero sin poder escuchar lo que ellos decían. Quiso matar a la comadreja pobretona por haberlos interrumpido.

-Vas por buen camino, Malfoy- indicó Snape con sarcasmo que estaba detrás de él.

-¡La maldita comadreja nos interrumpió!- dijo molesto.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer?- Snape caminó hacia su lado- ¿Confesarte y así ganarte un buen golpe?

-Métete en tus asuntos- le espetó Draco.

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien se acercó a mi y me pidió ayuda- comentó con tranquilidad el hombre- ¿Acaso crees que estar juntos en mis clases te va a ayudar de algo? Busca otro modo de acercarte a ella… A ver si así te contagias un poco de la inteligencia de Granger… aunque espero que no lo de presumida come-libros.

Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta por el insulto que hizo Snape a la joven antes de salir de allí. Pero mientras caminaba hacia su siguiente clase pensó que el hombre tenía razón. Necesitaba otro modo de acercarse a ella si quería conquistarla.

Tal vez en esta ocasión la ayuda de Pansy no sería tan mal recibida.


	6. El plan

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**CINCO**_

La mañana no auguraba nada bueno. El cielo estaba cubierto por esperas nubes grises que de vez en cuando descargaban sobre el castillo y sus alrededores sus gruesas gotas de lluvia acompañadas por una brisa fría. La misma brisa que chochaba contra los árboles y hacía que las ramas y hojas de éstos bailara entre sí.

Hermione dio varias vueltas en la cama tapándose aún más con la sábana y las colchas. No quería levantarse, se sentía fatal, pero si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a sus clases y se ganaría una reprimenda de los profesores. Así que, no quedando otra opción y en contra de sus deseos, se levantó y se metió en el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha y así intentar despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que la rondaban. Sus compañeras ya se habían levantado e ido ya al comedor para tomar su desayuno, incluida Ginny con quien todavía estaba molesta después de la discusión de la noche anterior, cuando la pelirroja le confesó que era la novia de Harry. De tan sólo recordar aquellas palabras que se dijeron le hervía la sangre y deseaba ir a buscarla y lanzarle una maldición. Pero no lo haría, ella nunca se dejaba llevar de aquel modo.

**Flashback.**

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama intentando dormir pero era inútil. Sus otras dos compañeras dormían ya y Ginny todavía no regresaba del "paseo" por los jardines con Harry. Tendría que distraerse si no quería volverse loca pensando en tonterías y consumiéndose por los celos.

-Lumus- musitó suavemente haciendo que de la punta de su varita saliese una blanquecina luminosidad.

Corrió las cortinas para no molestar a ninguna de sus compañeras y tomó un libro. Tal vez leyendo se distrajese. Pero esta vez, por más que intentó, las palabras del libro no llegaban a su mente. Solamente pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Ese día, después de la clase de Pociones y del extraño comportamiento de Malfoy se despidió de Ron y nuevamente fue en busca de los Elfos para preguntar si sabían de alguien que haya entrado al cuarto de las chicas la noche anterior, pero fue inútil. Incluso intentó rastrear si había algún indicio de magia que hubieran utilizado para hacer aparecer las flores allí, pero tampoco tuvo resultados favorables. Fue hasta la pajarera donde se guarnecían a todas las lechuzas pero no encontró rastro alguno de la pequeña lechecita blanca con manchitas amarillas. Durante las clases había mirado disimuladamente todos los escritos que podía intentando comparar y reconocer la letra con las cartas que ella había recibido… ¡Pero de nada sirvió! ¡Era como si ese "admirador" no existiera!

Ahora sólo le quedaba preguntar a los fantasmas, a los cuadros y a sus compañeras de cuarto. Pero hacer esto sólo significaría que toda la escuela se enterase de lo que le sucedía y no quería llegar a ese extremo.

¡Y por otro lado estaba Harry! En el único rato que había podido charlar con él ya que sino el resto del tiempo lo eclipsaba Ginny habían discutido. Ella le había reprendido por haber llegado tarde a la clase de Pociones diciéndole que no le convenía pasar tanto tiempo con la pelirroja puesto que sino Snape y el resto de los profesores le bajaría la nota, que tenía que equilibrar su tiempo entre los AMIGOS y los estudios. Pero Harry se había sentido ofendido por sus palabras y se había marchado sin decirle nada más que un: "No te metas en mis asuntos".

¿Cómo se suponía que podría dormir después de eso? Ella sólo había querido darle un consejo para su bien y él se enojaba con ella como si no la considerara su amiga…

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría. Hermione apartó las cortinas y vio nuevamente a Ginny, toda desarreglada, con los zapatos en sus manos. De nuevo, se asombró al verla despierta tan tarde.

-¿Qué haces despierta, Hermy?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-No podía dormir- le confesó pero enseguida a esto le siguió una mentira- Estoy preocupada por el trabajo que tenemos que hacer en Pociones.

-No te preocupes, Hermy- le dijo acercándosele con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Adivina qué?

-Sabes que detesto la adivinación. Es muy inexacta.

Ginny rodó los ojos colocándolos en blanco pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. Se subió a la cama de Hermione y cerró la cortina detrás de ella colocándole un hechizo para que nadie oyese de lo que ellas hablaban.

-¡Harry y yo somos novios!- gritó Ginny mirándola con los ojos brillosos a causa de la felicidad.

-Ah… Felicitaciones- dijo intentando apartar el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! Ayer ya me lo había pedido pero yo le dije que tenía que pensarlo… Sabías que estaba un poco molesta porque me dejó la otra vez…. ¡Pero esta noche le dije que sí!

Ginny era su amiga al igual que Harry, intentó sentirse feliz por ella.

-No le hubieras hecho esperar tanto- le contestó intentando sonreír- Harry te quiere mucho…

-Bueno…- Ginny dudó- ¡Prométeme que lo que te cuente no le dirás a nadie!

Hermione la miró extrañada pero se lo prometió.

-En realidad- dijo enseguida Ginny algo avergonzaba- Yo dudé porque creo que también me gusta alguien más.

Esa confesión no se la había esperado.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- inquirió sorprendida y curiosa.

-Yo… ¡Ay, Hermy, no me preguntes eso! Si te llego a decir tú… No puedo contarte. Solamente quiero que estés feliz por mí y por Harry.

-Estoy feliz- mintió.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues no lo parece!- le dijo la pelirroja algo molesta- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que sientes por Harry? ¡Eres tan obvia Hermione! Si no has hecho algo para dejar de ser su amiga y convertirte en algo más es porque temes que Harry te rechace… como lo hará, obviamente.

-No- se apresuró a decir- Eso no es verdad. Harry es mi amigo y yo…

-Lo amas. Pero ahora ya está conmigo y no me lo puedes quitar.

-¿Quitártelo? ¡Ginny, jamás haría algo así!

-¡Ay, Hermy! Si fuera así no te hubieras enamorado de él… cambiando de esa manera a mi hermano. ¿Sabías que Ron te amaba? Ese beso que se dieron en plena batalla…

-No, Ginny. Ron y yo somos amigos… fue algo producto del pánico… ¡Y yo no quería enamórame de Harry!

-¡Así que confiesas que estás enamorada de él! ¡No puedo creer que siendo mi amiga me hayas hecho esto!

Hermione se debatía entre el dolor y el enojo. ¿Por qué Ginny estaba diciéndole todo aquello?

-Mira, Ginny, sabes muy bien que jamás haría algo para intervenir entre tú y Harry así que no me vengas a decir toda esa sarta de tonterías.

-¡No son tonterías! ¿Crees que no me enteré de lo que le dijiste hoy? ¿A caso no quieres separarlo de mí diciéndole que no tiene que juntarse tanto conmigo?

-Pero se lo dije porque llegó tarde a la clase de Snape…

-¡Sí, claro!- indicó irónica.

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamó molesta- Harry es mi amigo y me preocupo por él. Sólo eso. No quiero quitártelo… ¡No seas estúpida! Quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

-Más vale que no te vea intentando quitármelo porque sino te arrepentirás.

-¿A caso quieres que me quede a cien metros de él?

-Sería una buena idea- le dijo antes de deshacer los hechizos y salir de la cama de Hermione.

**Fin del flashback.**

Luego de esto no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche.

Salió del baño, se vistió y peinó rápidamente. Bajó al gran comedor pero como Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Harry aferrada a su brazo como si fuera garrapata se acomodó cerca de la punta de la mesa donde no había prácticamente nadie. Comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente intentando que toda la situación no perturbara su apetito.

-¿Por qué no vas con nosotros, Hermy?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Ron. Lo miró primero a él y luego al sitio donde estaba la parejita. Harry la miraba con preocupación mientras que Ginny tenía la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado. Volvió los ojos a Ron y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Ron… Hoy no estoy de ánimos para estar con nadie…

-¿Es por Ginny?- peguntó sentándose enfrente de ella.

¿Acaso no entendía lo que quería decir que deseaba estar sola?

-Porque ella dijo que habían discutido anoche- agrego Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-¿Dijo por qué?- preguntó.

-No, no quiso hablar de eso-le respondió- Y… ¿Por qué fue?

-Solamente tu hermana me acusó falsamente. Intenté aclarar la situación pero ella no quiso escucharme. Ahora,- se levantó ya que no deseaba seguir allí- si me disculpas, voy a la biblioteca.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. O al menos lo intentó porque unos cuantos cientos de metros antes de llegar, por el pasillo, se encontró a Malfoy y a Pansy discutiendo.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- le gritaba Malfoy- Entiende que no deseo estar contigo. Eres una pesada…

-¡Pero, Draquito yo… te amo!- le decía Pansy con voz casi estrangulada por el llanto.

-¡Yo no te amo! ¡Me cansé de ti! ¡Eres una pesada que no soporto!

-¡Draquito…!

-¡Y deja de llamarme así! ¡Eso molesto!

Hermione bajó los ojos y estaba por dar media vuelta para no interrumpirlos pero Draco justo alzó la vista y la vio.

-¡Ahí estás Granger! Te estaba buscando.- le dijo acercándose velozmente a ella y tomándola por el brazo.

-¿A mi?

-¿A esa sangre sucia?

Ambas preguntaron a la vez.

-Sí- afirmó Draco- Sabes, Pansy, hasta Granger es mejor compañía que tú…

Gracias a estas palabras Hermione se ganó una mirada envenenada de la Slytherin. ¡Esto era lo último que le faltaba! Tener que enfrentarse a otra discusión.

-No te creo nada-le dijo Pansy a Draco pero mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione- Jamás te rebajaría a estar al lado de una sangre sucia como Granger.

-¡Mira de lo que soy capaz de hacer con alguien como ella con tal de que me dejes en paz!- gritó Draco antes de acercar su rostro al de Hermione y plantarle un beso en plena boca.

Hermione se quedó petrificada al sentir los labios de Malfoy sobre los de ella. ¡Draco Malfoy la estaba besando! ¡DRACO MALFOY LA ESTABA BESANDO!

-Sígueme la corriente- murmuró en sus labios el joven por lo bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchase.

Y para aclararle de qué se trataba aquello rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia él mientras que acariciaba el labio inferior de ella con su lengua. Algo poseyó a Hermione en ese momento, algo que le hizo apretarse aún más por cuenta propia al cuerpo de Draco y comenzar a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión con la que lo recibía.

Y asombrosamente aquel beso resultó agradable, muy agradable. Jamás en su vida había pensado en hacer aquello, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó besar a aquel Slytherin que tantas veces la había insultado.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- gritó Pansy molesta- Me voy…

E inmediatamente hizo lo que dijo pero los otros dos estaban demasiado concentrados como para darse cuenta de la radiante sonrisa que tenía la joven. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección.


	7. Más ayuda de Pansy

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**SEIS**_

Draco se sentía en el mismo cielo. Había imaginado aquel momento cientos de veces en su imaginación pero la realidad superaba con creces aquellas imágenes ficticias donde las sensaciones no tenían demasiada valides. Sus labios eran exquisitos, suaves, dulces como los había imaginado pero también cálidos y llenos de una pasión que no había esperado encontrar en ese primer beso que compartían. Y en él, aquella respuesta tan apasionada y el exquisito sabor de su boca estaban haciendo estragos con su cuerpo y lo estaba llevando a los terrenos del verdadero deseo. Terrenos que no deseaba conquistar aún. Pero cada vez que él intentaba controlarse y cortar el beso se sorprendía al descubrir que ella volvía a presionar sus labios, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos con verdaderas ansias.

Cortó el beso bruscamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás y deseando haber podido hacerlo más cuidadosamente. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y él podía ver los labios de Hermione unos cuantos tonos más oscuros, casi rojos. Le gustó aquello pero lo que no le gustó fue ver aquella angustia en los ojos castaños de ella.

Hermione abrió la boca pero de ésta no salió nada. Alzó una mano e inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Draco contempló aquella mano y más allá, hasta que su mente lo reprendió por la necesidad de oxígeno y tuvo que apartar la vista.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione ruborizada- yo… ¿Crees que Pansy se lo creyó?

¿Esa era la excusa que tenía para ocultar la verdad de aquel beso? Sí ella lo prefería, dejaría las cosas así por el momento. Pero él no se iba a engañar con tales patrañas. Ella lo había besado y había sido un beso demasiado poderoso como para ser falso.

-Seguro que sí- le respondió adoptando un aire de superioridad- Después de todo, soy un excelente actor y todos mis besos son…

-¡NO!- gimió de repente ella interrumpiéndolo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Pansy irá con el chisme por ahí! ¿Te das cuenta?- preguntó mirándolo con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos- ¡Dentro de poco toda la escuela sabrá que nos besamos!

-No te preocupes- intentó tranquilizarla y de adoptar un aire indiferente recostándose pesadamente por uno de los muros-¿Crees que querrá ir diciendo por ahí que prefiero a alguien más que no sea a ella?

Hermione lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-No lo hará- insistió Draco- No le gusta pensar que haya alguien más importante que ella…

Hermione se recostó a su lado en la pared y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Draco se quedó observándola fijamente. ¿Era posible que cada día se viera más hermosa? Así parecía ser…

-No volveremos a hablar de esto- dijo Hermione de repente abriendo los ojos y descubriéndolo observándola- Este beso jamás ocurrió.

Draco apretó su mandíbula y apartó la mirada, molesto y dolido.

-Por mí está bien- dijo fríamente.

Se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dejándola allí sola.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de Pociones el malestar de Draco ya había desaparecido. Él no era de esos que pasaban horas auto-compadeciéndose por su mala suerte y demás estupideces. Él era un Malfoy. Si Hermione no quería hablar sobre aquel beso, él le daría otro, otro y otro y otro hasta que se diera cuenta de que sus besos eran irresistibles y lo prefiriera por sobre Potter. Ya había ganado bastante terreno por ese día así que ya vería al día siguiente que haría.

Sonriente, como si nada malo ni fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido, entró al aula y se sentó junto a Hermione. Ella ya e encontraba allí, leyendo un libro.

-Hola, Granger- la saludó.

Hermione apartó unos segundos la vista del libro para mirarlo y devolverle el saludo.

-Hola Malfoy.

Draco giró el rostro hacia atrás y contempló que los otros dos amigos de la chica aún no habían llegado. Frunció el ceño pensativo.

-¿Y tus perros falderos?- le preguntó intentando sonar frío y aburrido.

Ella volvió a bajar el libro y lo miró seria.

-No sé a quién estás refiriéndote- le respondió- Pero si quieres saber dónde están Harry y Ron ve a buscarlos.

Aquellas palabras dichas con seriedad no dejaban ver otra cosa más que tristeza.

-¿Se pelearon?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No con ellos- contestó volviendo a leer- De todos modos… ¿Qué te importa?

Si tan sólo supiera, pensó Draco. Si tan sólo supiera que le importaba todo lo que le sucediera a ella: quería saber cada uno de sus pensamientos, conocer sus tristezas y alegrías… en ese tiempo ella se había vuelto una razón importante en su vida y se preocupaba por cada cosa que le pasase.

-Me importa- le confesó. Pero cuando Hermione giró el rostro asombrada hacia él se apresuró a añadir- Me importa porque eres mi compañera en esta clase y no quiero que te distraigas por tonterías que pueden hacernos perder puntos o bajar la calificación.

Un brillo de enojo apareció en esos ojos castaños.

-Jamás sucederá eso- le contestó ella con fiereza.

Hermione de nuevo volvió a leer y Draco se concentró en ver si sus amigos de Slytherin llegaban entre el grupo que ingresaba al aula. Pero cuando vio a Potter y a Weasley ingresar no ocupó en su mente nada más. Si con ellos dos Hermione no se había enojado eso quería decir que se trataba de la otra Weasley… Había escuchado varios rumores (los suficientes como para considerarlo una certeza) de que Potter había hecho conocer su relación con la pelirroja. Y él estaba completamente seguro que eso había sido como una daga en el corazón de Hermione. ¿Pero qué cosa podría hacer él para intentar consolarla?

Vio como Weasley se sentaba en su sitio habitual pero cuando notó que Potter avanzaba hacia ellos o mejor dicho, hacia Hermione, apretó las manos en puños a sus costados y preparó su lengua para lanzar un montón de insultos.

Potter se quedó parado al lado de la mesa que ellos ocupaban mirado a Hermione, quien sólo leía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, e ignorando a Draco. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- le preguntó Draco de mala manera.

Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente y bajó el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-No es tu problema, Malfoy- le contestó Harry- Quiero hablar con Hermy, no contigo. Así que no te metas.

-Harry, Snape va a venir pronto. Después hablamos ¿Quieres?- intervino ella antes de que cualquiera de los dos comenzaran a discutir y se ganaran una buena reprimenda de Snape.

Harry asintió y se marchó a su sitio pero no sin antes de lanzar una mirada recargada de odio hacia Draco. Éste sonrió triunfante. Había ganado esta pequeña batalla, ahora sólo tenía que pensar en cómo evitar que esos dos pasasen tanto tiempo juntos.

Pero no pudo pensar en mucho más porque en ese momento entró Snape y la clase comenzó en su usual silencio.

Cundo se retiraron él alcanzó a llamar la atención de Pansy sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Ambos salieron últimos y se metieron a un aula para hablar tranquilos. Draco hizo un hechizo silenciador para que nadie los escuchase.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó Pansy- ¡Qué pregunta la mía! Claro que funcionó. Los dos estaban tan enfrascados en ese beso ardiente… Ya quisiera yo…

-Pansy, no estoy de humor.- la interrumpió Draco- Necesito tu ayuda de nuevo. Quiero que robes algo del despacho de Snape.

-¿Qué? No. No haré eso.- dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que Snape me eche?

-No sucederá tal cosa- le aseguró- Yo lo distraeré y tu tienes que entrar en ese momento…

-No, Draco. Te dije que te iba a ayudar pero no pienso hacer esto.

-Pero me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme en todo…- se apresuró a prepararse para convencerla- ¿A caso no te das cuenta de que confié en ti y te confesé mi mayor secreto? ¿Te das cuenta lo que pensaría mi padre si se enterara de lo que me sucede? Pensé que eras mi amiga, Pansy, que a pesar de todo podía contar con tu ayuda…

-Draco, soy tu amiga…

-No, no lo eres. Si no me ayudarías en esto como habías dicho. Imagina lo que sentirías si te enteraras de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con Zabini. Yo puedo ayudarte con él pero… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si no eres mi amiga?

Pansy lo miró molesta.

-Eres un maldito embaucador, Draco- le dijo- ¿Qué quieres que robe del despacho de Snape?


	8. Consiguiendo la poción

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**SIETE**_

Harry se sentó delante de ella en el césped del jardín del colegio. Lo vio tomar unas cuantas hojitas del mismo y comenzar a jugar con ella.

-Harry, ¿De qué querías hablar?- le preguntó Hermione sin querer perder más tiempo.

El joven alzó los ojos y la contempló por un eterno instante.

-Hermy, yo… quería disculparme. No debería de haberte gritado ayer de ese modo. Simplemente estaba mal porque Ginny no me contestaba…- hizo una pausa y sonrió- Pero ahora ya no más… ¡Ella es mi novia!

Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. Felicitaciones.

-Ron lo aceptó bastante bien- comentó Harry- Sólo que como la otra vez me hizo un montón de advertencias sobre andar besando a su hermana en público.

-Compréndelo Harry- le dijo ella-Es su hermano, es obvio que no querrá ver cómo su hermana se besuquea contigo por los pasillos.

Y ella tampoco pero eso no lo dijo.

Harry se ruborizó levemente.

-Lo sé. Siempre tendré en cuenta a Ron. Es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo por estar saliendo con Ginny.

Si saldría con ella Ron no tendría problemas… Pero ella y Harry ya eran un caso perdido. Él estaba enamorado de Ginny y ella… tendría que encontrar de quién enamorarse. Tendría que ser alguien que le hiciera sentir alas de mariposas en el estómago como cuando estaba con Harry… Pero el problema era que no sucedía eso con nadie. Salvo por Malfoy que cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía nervios y sabía besar muy bien… ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esas tontas ideas de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Harry.

-Sí, un poco de confusión, nada más- le contestó restándole importancia al hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… eh… tengo un admirador secreto.

Harry se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto, con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione no estaba en mejor estado que él. Las palabras habían salido por sí solas de su boca, no había querido decirlas y menos así, sin una suave introducción. ¿Dónde había quedado la idea de que no le contaría a nadie sobre eso? Aunque, tal vez Harry podría ayudarla a descubrir quién era el misterioso personaje que le mandaba aquellas cosas. Sabía que podía confiar en él y que jamás le contaría nada a nadie.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Ron ni a Ginny- suplicó.

-Eh… Ah… Está bien, no les diré…- hizo una pausa- Así que ¿Un admirador?

Hermione asintió mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Es algo tan patético-le dijo- No tengo idea de quién es pero me manda cartas y regalos… ¿Recuerdas la lechuza blanca que me trajo una carta la otra vez durante la comida?- Harry asintió- Bueno, es él…

-¿No fuiste a…?

-Hice de todo- le confesó- Pero no tengo ninguna pista de quién podría ser. Tal vez puede ser todo una broma de mal gusto.

-No lo sé, Hermy. ¿No crees que haya alguien enamorado de ti? Eres hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Cualquiera podría amarte.

Hermione se ruborizó y bajó la vista al suelo. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de cumplidos de él… y más aún porque lo que decía no era cierto. La única persona que ella quería que la amara, tenía el corazón latiendo por alguien más.

-Gracias, Harry, pero… No puedo descartar esa idea hasta averiguar qué es lo que sucede. ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, para eso somos amigos. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te voy a mostrar las cartas que…

-¡Harry!

Ambos giraron el rostro y vieron a Ginny caminando hacia ellos. Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta los dardos de odio que le lanzaba la pelirroja por estar sentada allí con Harry.

-Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo a Harry mientras se paraba.

-¿Qué? Pero, Hermy… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?- preguntó él confuso.

-Nada, Harry- le respondió ella-Nos vemos después ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Caminó por el lado contrario del que venía Ginny. No quería toparse con ella y verse enfrascada en una nueva discusión sin sentido. Seguramente la pelirroja la acusaría de intentar robarse a Harry o cualquier otra tontería que se le estuviera cruzando por la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo, Draco intentaba controlar a Snape fuera de su despacho.

-Pero, profesor- venía diciéndole siguiendo las grandes zancadas del hombre-es de suma importancia que…

-Pues habla, entonces- lo cortó Snape.

-Es que… no aquí donde todos pueden escucharnos.

Snape se detuvo de repente exasperado.

-Vamos a este aula- le dijo a Draco casi empujándolo.

Entraron al salón y Snape hizo un hechizo para que nadie escuchara lo que ellos hablaban.

-Muy bien, dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí hasta que tu amiguita robe lo que tenga que quitarme?

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser copiosamente. Snape rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo supo?- preguntó Draco cuando se recuperó del asombro y del ataque de tos.

-Te dije que los adolescentes son tan predecibles y más si están enamorados. El amor los pone bobos y se descuidan… Pero déjame decirte algo: yo no te defenderé, no intercederé por ti, no me haré responsable de lo que estás por hacer. ¿Entiendes?

-No necesito que hagas esas cosas.

-Lo necesitarás- le aseguró.- Tengo un leve presentimiento de saber cuál es la poción que quieres y te diré que te meterás en un buen problema. No es lo que crees, no funcionará de ese modo… ¿Crear amor falso? Esa es una de las mayores estupideces que puede haber.

-Pero no sucederá así… No quiero que me ame. Además, sólo le daré un poco, el suficiente como para que me preste más atención a mí y se olvide de Potter.

-Eso carece de importancia. La poción _Modelus amorte_ es muy inestable por lo que es poco usada. Afecta a cada persona de manera diferente… No tienes idea de cómo podrá afectar a la señorita Granger.

-Es la mejor opción- insistió terco Draco- Las demás pociones generan obsesión, no amor. En cambio esta hace que la persona se fije en los detalles buenos para caer poco a poco enamorado.

-¡Pero es muy inestable!- recalcó Snape y luego volvió a girar los ojos- Has lo que desees- le dijo finalmente- tu eres el que se meterá en problema si esto no sale bien.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

-Ve a mi despacho para ver si la tonta de Parkinson lo consiguió. No sea que por error tome algún veneno.- y sin más salió de allí.


	9. Todo por culpa de Modelus Amorte

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**OCHO**_

Hermione se sentó al lado de sus amigos haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Ginny. Comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente mientras charlaba animadamente con sus dos amigos. Había decidido que no iba a dejar que los celos infundados y la posesividad de Ginny intervinieran en su amistad con Ron y Harry. Ella podría pensar lo que quisiera y si la amenazaba nuevamente con decirle a Harry sobre sus sentimientos la iba a dejar hacer porque dudaba seriamente que llevara a cabo aquella amenaza. Si sin que Harry supiera la verdad temía que ella pudiera arrebatárselo ¿Cómo sería si su amigo se enterara? No quería pensar en eso.

Se llevó la taza de té a la boca y bebió un largo sorbo disfrutando del sabor.

En ese momento la bandada de lechuzas entró volando con el correo matinal. Como una parte de ella esperaba, no se asombró al notar que la lechuza blanca con manchitas marrones sobrevolaba y parada delante de ella trayendo un nuevo pergamino y una cajita de cartón dorado con un lazo verde a su alrededor. Tomó aquellas cosas y la lechuza alzó vuelo nuevamente y se marchó. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Harry. Ella asintió con un movimiento apenas perceptible que él logró captar respondiendo a aquella pregunta silenciosa.

-¿Tu amigo de nuevo?- preguntó Ron ajeno a la comunicación sigilosa de sus dos amigos.

-Sí- fue todo lo que respondió ella.

Apartó la vista de la de Harry y se encontró con la de Ginny (quien sí se había percatado del intercambio de miradas) pero rápidamente la apartó.

-Discúlpenme- les dijo sin mirar a ninguno mientras se levantaba- Voy a leer la carta y responderle.

-Déjame que te acompañe- le dijo Harry apresurándose y soltándose del abrazo, casi estrangulador, de Ginny- Tengo que ir a la sala común a buscar unos libros que me olvidé.

-Te acompaño- dijo Ginny parándose también.

Harry titubeó.

-Eh… No, gracias.- le dijo finalmente a su novia- Vengo enseguida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny sentándose nuevamente con los labios apretados y mirando indignada a Hermione- Te espero acá.

Pero antes de que ella lo dejara marchar se colgó de su cuello y frente a todo el colegio le plantó un profundo y enardecido beso a Harry. El muchacho, feliz por esto, no tardó en responderle con la misma efusividad. Hermione tuvo que apartar la vista de esa escena. Detestaba a Ginny por hacerle esto a ella. Había sido hacía poco tiempo atrás su amiga pero ahora había comenzado a odiarla.

Cuando la pareja cortó el beso se dieron cuenta que la sexta parte de los alumnos los miraba. Algunos silbaron y vitorearon ante esto haciendo que Harry adoptar un efusivo color rojo en su rostro. Ginny simplemente sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

-Vamos, Harry- lo apresuró Hermione.

-Sí, ya voy.- le respondió éste caminando rápidamente a su lado.

Harry podía ver que su amiga estaba molesta pero no interpretó aquello como celos ni por el hecho de que él estuviera con Ginny, sino que simplemente imaginó que estaba disgustada porque había roto una de las normas del colegio que prohibía hacer este tipo de escenas en público. Pero a él no le importaba demasiado. Nadie le había dicho nada (y eso que los profesores habían permanecido en su mesa).

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común de Griffyndor. Harry dijo la contraseña y le cedió el paso a Hermione. Entraron y una vez que comprobaron que allí no había nadie Hermione abrió la carta. Estaba por comenzar a leerla cuando Harry se la arrebató.

-¡No!- exclamó ella mirándolo asombrada por lo que había hecho- ¡Dame eso!

Harry sonrió.

-Anda, Hermy- le dijo- Sólo quiero ver qué es lo que te dice este señor misterioso.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo contempló ceñuda.

-Está bien- le dijo seriamente- Pero no te rías.

Harry comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-_"Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas"_- hizo una pausa y contempló a su amiga- ¿Te regaló rosas?

Hermione asintió.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo te las mandó?

Ella dudó si contarle o no que había aparecido en su cama.

-No importa- le dijo finalmente- ¿Qué más dice?

Harry entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo pero no hizo ninguna pregunta más sobre el tema y siguió leyendo.

-_"Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas. Siempre me recordarán al aroma de tu cabello y sus pétalos a la suavidad de tu piel…" _

-¡Oh!... Harry… dame que sigo leyendo yo…- se apresuró a decirle pero él no le hizo caso.

-_"Piel que a pesar de no haber tocado nunca sueño con acariciar..."_

-¡Harry, dame eso ya mismo!- ordenó molesta y ruborizada.

Harry giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró fijamente casi como si la viera por primera vez pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente le entregó la nota.

-Creo que…- dijo tartamudeando y apartando la vista, nervioso, de ella- Mejor bajo a ver a Ginny. Ya vi la letra. Estaré atento.

Hermione lo contempló confusa viendo como se marchaba de allí como si lo corrieran cientos de demonios. Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar cualquier clase de pensamiento confuso y comenzó a leer ella en voz baja la nota.

_Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas. Siempre me recordarán al aroma de tu cabello y sus pétalos a la suavidad de tu piel. Piel que a pesar de no haber tocado nunca sueño con acariciar cada noche que me visitas mientras Morfeo se apodera de mí cuerpo._

_Ten presente que te quiero y disfruta del obsequio._

Algo impaciente, sin darse cuenta que cada vez disfrutaba más de esas notas y de los regalos que recibía, tomó la cajita y la abrió. Del interior sacó un pequeño frasquito de vidrio delgado pero de unos cuantos centímetros de largo y con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedritas translúcidas y brillantes en él dándole un toque delicado. Contempló el líquido ámbar que tenía el interior preguntándose qué sería aquello. Llevó una de sus manos a la tapa y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo un suave aroma salió del interior confirmando la sospecha de que esto se trataba de un perfume. Lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró deleitándose con aquella fragancia que parecía haber salido del mismo cielo. No iba a poder resistirse. Antes de guardar todas las cosas en su habitación se colocó un poco de aquella esencia y con una radiante sonrisa salió de allí.

Draco, que había estado observando atento a todo lo ocurrido en la mesa de Griffyndor, estaba impaciente por comprobar si Hermione se había colocado el perfume que contenía la poción Modelus amorte. Había averiguado todo lo posible de esta antes de decidirse a dársela y, a pesar de las advertencias de Snape, él estaba seguro que esto funcionaría. No iba a hacer que Hermione se enamore de él pero iba a ayudar en el proceso.

La vio aparecer por una de las puertas laterales del comedor y a penas comprobó la sonrisa en su rostros supo que su plan había funcionado.

Se paró de su mesa sin importarle no haber tocado bocado alguno de su desayuno y cruzó al lado de ella sin mirarla, pero a pesar de eso pudo sentir la mirada de la joven y, prontamente, unos cuantos pasos que lo seguían. Actuó como si no se diera cuenta de nada caminó hacia uno de los pasillos desiertos del segundo piso con Hermione detrás de él.

-¡Draco! Espera- lo llamó ella finalmente.

Dando media vuelta, giró sobre sus pies e intentó permanecer impasible y con una expresión aburrida.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?- le preguntó.

-A ti- le contestó ella acercándose mucho a él con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco abrió inmensamente los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír. Había sido una declaración demasiado directa, inducida, obviamente, por la poción.

-¿A… mi?- inquirió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Hermione asintió mientras ladeaba la cabeza y seguía avanzando hacia él con un aspecto un tanto felino y, tenía que añadir, seductor.

-Te quiero a ti- repitió la joven mientras miraba la boca de Draco y se relamía los labios humedeciéndolos con saliva como si estuviera viendo la cosa más deliciosa- Quiero que me beses…

-Eh… ah…

Draco no sabía qué decir. Había querido darle la poción pero no que ella se comportara de esa forma. Era consciente que cuando los efectos de la misma acabasen ella se odiaría al comprender lo que había hecho y dicho.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves muy tierno cuando te ruborizas y tartamudeas?- le preguntó ella arrinconándolo contra una de las esquinas.

-Hermione, no estás en tus cabales- le dijo intentando convencerla.

La parte inteligente y racional de ella debería estar allí. ¡Debería! Pero al parecer, con los efectos de la poción, aquella parte racional había quedado muy, muy pero muy en el fondo.

-Si así me siento cuando no lo estoy… ¡Viva la locura!- exclamó mientras se pegaba a él.

-No, Hermione…-

Intentó apartarla sin demasiada brusquedad pero ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocó sus labios allí comenzando a besarlo suavemente.

Draco no podía creer nada de esto. No podía creer que Snape haya tenido razón al decir que esta poción era muy inestable; no podía creer que Hermione estuviera actuando de ese modo tan desinhibido ni que estuviera empezando a aflojarle el cuello de su camisa para intentar quitarle la corbata; no podía creer que, a pesar de todas sus mejores intenciones, él estuviera disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

Los besos de Hermione subieron de su cuello pasando por su mandíbula hasta la comisura de su boca donde acarició con la punta de su lengua todo el labio inferior y lo mordisqueó suavemente haciendo que miles de escalofríos recorrieran la columna vertebral de Draco incitándolo a perder el control. Tenía que apartarla, tenía que hacerlo.

Las manos de ella lograron sacar la corbata por sobre la cabeza pero rápidamente se apoderó de sus labios. Draco no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso.

Tal sólo un pequeño beso, se dijo intentando convencerse.

Pero el beso no fue tan pequeño e incrementó su pasión cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciando su pecho por sobre la camisa. Tenía que detenerse. Tenía que decirle a sus manos que la apartaran pero contrariamente a los pensamientos cuerdos, éstas se aferraron a la cintura de ella para atraerla aún más a su cuerpo.

Hermione cortó el beso y él pensó que allí se encontraba su salvación. Tenía que resistirse, tenía que encontrar el modo de controlar a su cuerpo y el deseo que sentía de perderse en ella… Pero se equivocó. Porque cuando los labios de ella dejaron su boca, estos siguieron besando la línea de su mandíbula hasta toparse con el lóbulo de su oreja donde comenzó a apretarlo con los labios y a rasparlo delicada pero provocativamente con sus dientes. Draco aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Y hablando de manos… ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo las manos de Hermione al borde del cinturón de sus pantalones?

-No… Esto no está bien- le dijo intentando nuevamente apartarla pero cada vez con menos convencimientos.

-Yo creo que se siente bien- contestó ella antes de volver a besarlo.

El beso siguió y siguió. Draco ya no encontraba suficientes fuerzas como para impedir aquello. Acarició la espalda de la joven, enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello castaño, acarició su rostro y comenzó a besarla ahora él internándose en la curva que formaba su cuello y hombro.

-Detenme- le rogó él sin dejar de besarla.

Pero Hermione sólo respondió con un suspiró que sonó casi como un gemido haciendo que Draco se apoderara de su boca nuevamente.

Estaban en pleno pasillo pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Cualquiera podía verlos y sin embargo no podían dejar de besarse y acariciarse.

-Por favor,- volvió a decir él- has que me detenga.

La hizo rodar dejándola contra la pared aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione subió una de sus piernas enredándola con la cadera de Draco, dejando sus pelvis soldadas por ese agarre. Ambos gimieron.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Draco mientras volvía a dedicarse a besarla por el cuello de manera descendente acercándose peligrosamente.

Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dándole una mejor posibilidad de adentrarse en esos confines y Draco, perdido en el deseo, no lo dudó. Mientras la besaba subió sus manos hacia allí y comenzó a desprenderle lentamente los botones.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- grito una voz a unos pocos metros detrás de él.

Ambos giraron sus rostros y miraron hacia allí viendo a un muy asombrado y enojado Albus Dumbledore.

Draco comenzó rápidamente a ayudar a Hermione a prender los botones que él había sacado de su ojal mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que ayudara a calmar en enardecimiento de su cuerpo y así poder voltear hacia el anciano sin que éste se diera cuenta de su _evidente_ estado.


	10. Draco Malfoy

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**NUEVE**_

Draco se encontraba sentando frente al escritorio del Director en aquel inmenso despacho. Miró a su alrededor con impaciencia contemplando todos aquellos objetos que allí había. Estaba solo. El director, luego de descubrirlo lo mandó allí mientras él llevaba a Hermione con Snape. Estaba seguro que el profesor no lo delataría pero que, como había anunciado, tampoco intercedería por él para ayudarlo en aquella situación. Y él tampoco se defendería a sí mismo. Sabía (aunque no le gustara admitirlo) que se merecía una fuerte reprimenda y un buen castigo por lo que había hecho. Tendría que haber aceptado las palabras de Snape y no darle aquella poción… pero no lo hizo, y, para agrandar aún más su error, se aprovechaba de Hermione de aquella manera.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Había estado a punto de acostarse con ella! Eso había sido como… violarla porque sabía que Hermione estaba actuando bajo los efectos del Modelus amorte. Pero a este hecho había que sumarle que, a pesar de sentirse fatal, había disfrutado como un condenado aquellos momentos y que desde un principio la idea de contenerse había sido absurda.

Las puertas del despacho del director se abrieron dejando entrar al anciano. Sin decir nada, caminó hasta el otro lado del antiguo escritorio y ocupó la silla. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y miró por sobre sus anteojos con forma de media luna a Draco.

-Comienza a contarme lo que sucedió- le pidió con calma.

Draco lo contempló en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. No quería defenderse pero su orgullo, siempre latente, le impedía declarase culpable. Y tampoco podía comenzar a relatar como si fuera un cuento erótico lo que había sucedido entre ella y él. ¿A caso le pedía detalles?

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó sin contestar el pedido del director,

-La señorita Granger se encuentra en este momento en la enfermería, llorando y maldiciéndome por haberlos interrumpidos y anunciando a gritos, haciendo que casi todo el castillo se entere, lo hermoso que son sus ojos y lo… bien formado de su cuerpo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Draco enrojeció. Definitivamente, nunca más en su vida, jugaría de ese modo con pociones que no comprendía del todo.

-El profesor Snape se está encargando de darle una poción que ayude a volverla a la normalidad. Creemos que su estado ha sido inducido por una pócima llamada Modelis amorte. ¿Sabe usted algo de eso?

Draco permaneció en silencio.

-Como, al parecer, se niega a darme una respuesta a esto debo suponer que usted es el culpable. Se le asignará un castigo, retirarán cincuenta puntos a su casa y se le anunciará a sus padres lo que ha hecho mediante una carta.

Ante esto último Draco empalideció.

-No, por favor, no se los diga- rogó- Mis padres me matarán si se enteran de que estuve con Granger.

No temía demasiado por él, sino más bien por las represarías que podían llegar a tomar ellos con Hermione.

-Le diré… lo que sucedió.

Dumbledore lo miró sin ocultar su asombro.

-¿Está dispuesto a confesar con tal de que sus padres no se enteren que usted estuvo con la señorita Granger?

-Sí- aseguró.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy… ¿Por qué estaba con la señorita Granger si supuestamente la odia?

-Eh… yo… la amo.- musitó.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó el anciano pensando que había oído mal.

-La amo- repitió Draco un poco más alto.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego lanzó una carcajada llena de alegría.

-¡La amas! ¡Amas a Hermione! ¡Después de todos los insultos! ¡La amas!- Albus no podía dejar de reír.

Draco miró a aquel viejo loco.

-¿Ya terminó de reírse?- le preguntó él ofendido porque el hombre se mostrara así de divertido.

-¡Ay, sí, terminé!- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa que habían quedado en sus ojos- Tendrá que perdonarme es que jamás en mi vida estuve tan feliz… ¡Estás enamorado de la señorita Granger!

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro- respondió él serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Compréndeme- le pidió- jamás pensé que esto sucederías… es… como decirme que el profesor Snape se enamoró de la profesora McGonagall.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Cómo era posible que lo suyo pudiera ser comparado con aquella ridícula situación?

-Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto- siguió diciendo el anciano- ¿Diste a beber esa poción a la señorita Granger?

-No- admitió- Coloqué un poco en un perfume que ella usó.

-Ah… ahora comprendo porqué la poción tomó esos caminos tan drásticos- dijo más para sí que para Draco- No sé si sabrá, señor Malfoy, que el Modelis amorte aumenta sus efectos si es absorbido por la piel de la persona. En cambio, si es ingerido, las derivaciones del mismo tardan más en presentarse.

-No lo sabía- musitó con los ojos sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe. Pero no se preocupe, el profesor Snape ayudará a que la señorita Granger recupere su… cordura… Lamentablemente, usted tendrá que vérselas con ella cuando se de cuenta de la realidad… Salvo que… ¿Usted le confesó lo que siente?

-No.

-Ah… Entonces, tendrá que hacerlo al explicar porqué le dio usted aquella pócima.

Draco asintió aunque en realidad no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Como ella no sabía que él era quien le había enviado aquella botella de perfume no sería difícil desligarse de cualquier problema salvo si ella conocía la poción y se daba cuenta que el que obsequiaba la poción tenía que decir su nombre momentos antes de que ella la tocara. ¿Cómo le explicaría ese hecho? No tenía idea, pero no era lo único. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le preguntaba por qué no la había apartado cuando comenzó a besarlo?

-Entonces- dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Se le quitarán puntos a su casa, se le dará un castigo y se les anunciará a sus padres por carta…

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Draco preguntó levantándose del asiento- Pensé que no se lo iba a decir.

-No, señor Malfoy. Yo jamás dije que no se lo comunicaríamos. Además, véalo de esta forma- le dijo- si le dice ahora, no será una sorpresa demasiado grande cuando tenga que comunicarle que está comprometido con la señorita Granger.

Draco salió del despacho del director furioso, maldiciendo la loca idea de razonar que tenía aquel hombre.

Hermione no quería levantarse de la cama esa mañana ni el resto de su vida. Quería quedarse allí, oculta detrás de esas cortinas para que nadie la viese. Mucho menos aquel maldito hurón que se había aprovechado de ella… ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¿Acaso pensó que ella en verdad podría haber actuando de aquella manera porque quería, yendo a buscarlo, intentando seducirlo para acostarse con él? ¡Y el muy mal nacido no había dudado en aprovechar aquella oportunidad!

Gimió en voz baja. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Salvo que sus recuerdos hayan sido modificados recordaba casi perfectamente la voz de Draco diciéndole que lo detuviera porque, al parecer, él no podía hacerlo por voluntad propia. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que él también hubiera deseado aquellos besos? Era una locura pero tenía la leve sospecha de que en realidad había sido así. ¿La deseaba? ¿Ella lo deseaba a él? Podía mentirse diciendo que aquel momento había sido sólo producto del efecto de la poción pero no lo haría. Lo había deseado y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, todavía lo deseaba.

Porque cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban los recuerdos invadían su mente y le hacían rememorar cada beso y cada caricia prodigada como si estuviera volviendo a suceder logrando que un escalofrío de placer recorriera su cuerpo haciéndola temblar levemente.

¡Por Merlín! Aquello era la misma locura. ¡Y todo era culpa del maldito que le dio aquel frasco de perfume que, a pesar de saber cual era su verdadero contenido, no había podido desechar. ¡Ahora sabía que aquello era todo una maldita broma! Alguien había estado jugando con ella, con sus sentimientos e ilusiones; y, lo pero de todo era que una parte de ella, la más idiotamente crédula, había creído en que verdaderamente alguien la amaba.

Se aferró a su almohada y contuvo las ganas de gritar.

¿Quién había sido tan cruel como para hacer algo así?

Y de repente, un nombre le vino a la mente: Draco Malfoy.


	11. Descubiertos

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DIEZ**_

Hermione encontró la primera nota el segundo día después de aquel incidente entre sus libros de textos.

_Quiero llegar a quererte aunque no me quieras, susurrarte amor aunque no me ames, quiero soñar con tu presencia. _

_…_

_Aunque nunca seas mía._

Cómo había llegado allí había sido un misterio pero de lo que estaba segura era de conocer al dueño de aquellas palabras. Lo que no entendía era porqué Draco seguía con aquel estúpido juego. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Había decidido que el mejor modo de abordar aquella situación era hacerse la desentendida, ignorarlo por completo, hacer como si él no fuera más que una insignificante partícula de polvo la cual no era merecedora de su atención ni siquiera de su odio. Para eso, fue a hablar con Snape para pedirle que le cambiara de compañero y éste, asombrosamente, había aceptado. Había notado la mirada de molestia de Draco cuando se enteró de eso pero no había vuelto el rostro para mirarlo o para decirle algo.

Una segunda nota apareció sobre la mesa de la biblioteca mientras estudiaba.

_Quiero quererte y solo puedo amarte, quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente, quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón. _

_Quiero alejarme _

_…_

_Pero estas en mí_

Después de haberla leído la enrolló con rabia convirtiéndola en un simple bollo de papel y luego la tiró en el cesto más cercano de basura.

¿Por qué no le hablaba de frente? ¿Acaso creía que con esas estúpidas cartitas ella caería de nuevo en sus brazos como cualquiera de las zorras malnacidas con las que se acostaba? ¡Pues es no iba a ocurrir! Jamás en su vida se convertiría en una más de las conquistas de Draco Malfoy!

Estaba en la sala común estudiando Transformaciones con Ron, aunque, en realidad, él sólo dormitaba en el sillón con un libro en el regazo. Harry y Ginny había desaparecido nuevamente en uno de sus "paseos" por los jardines del colegio. Dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y se fregó los ojos. Ya estaba cansada. Era demasiado tarde pero como al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía que levantarse temprano había decidido quedarse a adelantar algo de tarea. Tarea que finalmente había finalizado por completo.

Miró a su amigo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada en un extraño ángulo a un costado y por su boca entreabierta caía un hilo de saliva.

-¡Hey, Ron!- llamó a su amigo mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro para despertarlo.

-¡Yo no fui, mamá!-gritó Ron despertando de repente- ¡Ah, Hermy! ¡Estaba teniendo una pesadilla!

Hermione sonrió.

-Fue sólo un sueño- lo tranquilizó- Ya es tarde. Ve a dormir que yo termino de juntar acá.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza intentando desperezarse.

-Sí, seguro, ve a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Ron no se hizo rogar demasiado. Bostezó de nuevo y se levantó, un tanto tambaleante, para luego marcharse a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Hermione comenzó a acomodar un poco las cosas que allí tenía. Apiló los libros, tapó los frasquitos de tinta, limpió las plumas para que no chorrearan y enrolló prolijamente los pergaminos para que no tengan dobleces. Guardó todo dentro de su maletín y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Entró sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Dejó su maletín al lado de su cama y se preparó para ir a dormir ella también. Abrió las cortinas de su cama y abrió las sábanas preparándolas para venir directamente a meterse dentro de ellas.

Cruzó frente a la cama vacía de Ginny sin siquiera mirarla para ir al baño. Cuando salió de allí ya se había colocado la crema hidratante que usaba cada noche para su piel, se había puesto su pijama, hecho una rebuscada trenza en su cabello y lavado los dientes.

Volvió a caminar hasta su cama cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas… Un momento. Ella las había dejado abiertas. Tomó su varita aferrándola con fuerza en su mano mientras hacía rodar sus ojos por la habitación buscando cualquier indicio de algo fuera de lo común. Pero no lo encontró. Sus compañeras permanecían dormidas y todo lo demás en calma.

Dio un paso hacia adelante yendo hacia su cama y luego otro y otro. Contuvo la respiración y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que las cortinas se abrieran rápidamente. Pero allí no había nadie, salvo una nueva nota.

Se acercó a la cama y tomó la nota, Posó sus ojos sobre ella leyéndola rápidamente.

_Quiero regalarte un sueño de amor y una sonrisa de ternura, quiero susurrarte una palabra de placer en tus labios y darte mi vida en un beso_

¿Su vida en un beso? Simplemente se conformara con que la dejara de molestar.

¿Cómo hacía Malfoy para poder entrar a la habitación de las chicas si ningún chico podía hacerlo y sin que nadie se de cuenta? Decidida a develar este misterio salió hacia la habitación de los chicos para tomar prestado el mapa del Merodeador de Harry. Si Draco andaba suelto esa noche por el castillo ella lo sabría. Tal vez había algún pasadizo secreto que llevaba a sus habitaciones y que ella desconocía.

Salió a la sala común pero inmediatamente volvió a subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de ellos, corriendo pero intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Con precaución abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Hermione?

Ella se volteó y contempló a un desalineado Harry preparándose para dormir. Todos los colores se fueron de su rostro al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta.

-Eh… ah… Harry… yo…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó su amigo acercándosele.

-Yo venía a… Eh…

-¿Te mandó Ginny?

Aquello le molestó. ¿Qué tenía que ver la pelirroja en esto?

-No- le dijo molesta- No tengo idea de dónde está ella.

Y sin esperar a que él dijera algo más dio media vuelta y salió de allí abriendo las puertas y bajando las escaleras. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al final la mano de Harry sobre su brazo la detuvo.

-Espera…

Ella se dio media vuelta soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

-Hermy, yo sólo…

-¿Querías saber dónde está Ginevra? Ya te dije que no tengo ni puta idea.

Harry la miró asombrado. Su amiga no era de las personas que se expresaban de aquella manera. Era más que obvio que estaba enojada.

-No, yo sólo… quería saber qué hacías allí arriba- le contestó.

Hermione apretó sus labios y miró el suelo.

-¿A caso no crees que quiera ir a ver a alguno de los chicos?- le preguntó.

Harry abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-¿Ibas a hacer eso?- le preguntó algo molesto- ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Hermione, no puedes…

-Puedo hacerlo si quiero- se apresuró a responder- ¿A caso me lo vas a prohibir tu que todas las noches desaparece con Ginevra?

Harry enrojeció, no se supo de la vergüenza o del enojo, aunque seguramente de ambos.

-Eres mi amiga- le dijo levantando un poco la voz ya que antes habían estado hablando entre susurros- Me preocupo por ti y no quiero que salgas con cualquier mequetrefe.

-Acepto que te preocupes por mí pero no que te metas en mi vida cuando nadie te llama.

-Yo…

Pero lo que iba a decir fue acallado por un gemido femenino. Ambos se miraron mutuamente asombrados y bajaron el resto de los escalones que quedaban hasta la sala común. Y allí el asombro fue mayor cuando vieron a una pareja enfrascada en un apasionado abrazo que incluía besos, caricias y poca ropa. Pareja que no resultó ser otra que Ginny y Michael Corner.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando la pelirroja le había dicho que le gustaba alguien más que Harry jamás pensó que podría llegar a engañar a su amigo de aquella manera.

Giró el rostro para mirar a Harry y se le partió el corazón al comprobar el dolor plasmado en sus ojos.

-Harry…- comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar.

Sin saber muy bien cómo ocurrió se encontró entre los brazos de su amigo con aquella boca que tanto había deseado besándola con una desesperación casi dolorosa. Después de que pasó el asombro intentó separarse (No deseaba ser el modo en que Harry descargaba sus frustraciones) pero no pudo hacerlo ya que éste la aferró con más fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Apartó un poco su rostro logrando escapar del beso.

-No… Harry…

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por los labios del joven, pero esta vez mucho más dulces y cuidadosos. Y a esto ya no se pudo resistir así que comenzó a devolverle el beso. Harry alzó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro lentamente, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al borde de su camisa. Hermione tembló.

Harry la estaba besando. Era lo que siempre había anhelado. Su boca sabía realmente bien, dulce como una fruta; sus movimientos no eran bruscos ni torpes, por el contrario eran perfectos. Pero había algo que hacía falta que no sabía precisar muy bien, algo que no estaba del todo completo para hacer de aquel beso el mismo paraíso.

Harry profundizó el beso y ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Se sentía bien pero a la vez no tanto. Algo hacía falta. ¿Por qué no podría ser como cuando la había besado Malfoy? En aquel momento (a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la poción) aquel beso había sido como una terremoto para su cuerpo que le hizo olvidar absolutamente de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. Pero con el de Harry no era así. Sus caricias no eran las mismas y no sentía ese calor abrazador con ellas.

-¡¿Harry?- es escuchó un grito de Ginny que hizo que su amigo rompiera el beso.

La pelirroja estaba sentada aún sobre Corner pero había alzado el rostro y había visto a su novio besando a Hermione. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Hermione y esta pensó que si las miradas matasen ella ya habría dejado de existir.

Harry le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y la apretó contra él.

-¿Sucede algo, Ginevra?- le preguntó con falsa calma.

Pero Ginny no lo miraba a él.

-¡Maldita puta rastrera!- le gritó a Hermione.

-¡No te permito que insultes de ese modo a Hermy!- le gritó Harry molesto soltando a Hermione y acercándose a Ginny con una expresión de puro enojo.

-¡No tienes derecho a defenderla!- le devolvió el grito Ginny- ¡Ella lo planeó todo! ¡Harry, la estabas besando! ¡Ella quería que la eligieras!

-¡Y lo haría antes que estar contigo! ¿No me vas a querer decir que te obligó a besarte con este?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza Corner.

El muchacho apartó bruscamente a Ginny haciéndola caer sobre el sillón y, recogiendo con velocidad sus pertenencias, se apresuró a desaparecer de allí. Hermione no tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo. Lo último que deseaba era tener que quedarse a escuchar toda aquellas palabras (en las cuales había muchos insultos para ella) que no harían más que dañarla.

Salió de la sala común y se internó en el resto de castillo.

Esa noche tendría mucho que pensar. Harry la había besado como modo de vengarse de lo que estaba haciéndole Ginny, ella había respondido y mientras lo hacía pensaba en Draco.

Si, definitivamente, tenía mucho en qué pensar.


	12. Dejándose llevar

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**Once**_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?

Draco se volvió sorprendido y contempló a Hermione.

-Ah… Eres tú, Granger- dijo volviendo a contemplar el cielo nocturno.

Después de hacer que la Elfa a la cual había sobornado colocara la última carta en la habituación de Hermione había ido a la torre de astronomía para sentarse a pensar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera ir por ahí, buscándolo (o tal vez no) para preguntarle aquello así de frente.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió ellas mientras se iba a sentar al lado de él- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntar mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hacer qué?- inquirió él haciéndose el desentendido.

-No des vueltas y dime. Sé que fuiste el que me envió todas esas estúpidas cartas y los regalos que, por ciento, te devolveré.

-No sé de que hablas.-aseguró.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente pero luego adoptó un aire más tranquilo.

-Es una lástima porque en verdad me gustaron.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Draco volviendo la cabeza hacia él con rapidez.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu fuiste!- exclamó mirándolo triunfante- ¡¿Por qué?

Draco quiso pegarse a sí mismo por haber caído de aquella manera tan estúpida. Hizo una mueca antes de contestarle con una pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se miraba las manos.

-Vamos, Granger, deja de dar vueltas y dime qué sucede.- le dijo él algo molesto.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró confusa.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Estás aquí, hablándome medianamente bien, sin gritos, insultos ni reproches… Algo te sucede. Y, además, ¿tú vagando a estas horas? No eres de las que rompe las reglas si no tienen una buena razón para hacerlo, y por lo general si lo hacías era siguiendo a tus perritos falderos ¡Y aquí no están!

Hermione lo contempló con una expresión que Draco no supo cómo interpretar porque no era enojo ni sorpresa y, mucho menos, aceptación. La vio apartar la vista a sus manos de nuevo mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

-Besé a Harry.

Esas simples tres palabras bastaron para destrozar el corazón de Draco y sentir un terrible odio asesino hacia Potter.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?- preguntó con frialdad intentando que ella no se diese cuenta de cuan afectado estaba.

Hermione dudó antes de hablar.

-Porque… no sé a quién más decírselo.- confesó finalmente ante la asombrada mirada de Draco- Ginny dejó de ser mi amiga hace mucho tiempo ya y no puedo ir a contarle esto a Ron. Luna vive en su propio mundo y, a pesar de que lo considero mi amigo, esto no es algo que le diría a Neville. Y tu fuiste uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él a pesar de que intenté impedirlo.

Cualquiera habría pensado que ante un beso de la persona amada ésta se sentiría feliz; sin embargo, este no era el caso de Hermione que tenía una expresión de pura aflicción. Y para Draco esto sólo podía significar una cosa: que la castaña ya no sentía amor hacia el idiota de Potter, al menos no con la misma intensidad; cosa que le permitía a él tener más esperanzas.

-¿Y Potter besa tan mal que estás con esa cara?- le preguntó.

-Besa muy bien- le aseguró ella haciéndolo rabiar sin darse cuenta- Pero…

-Pero ¿qué?- inquirió él seriamente.

-Fue lindo pero… extraño. Él… Harry es mi amigo. Lo fue desde los once y es… - agitó la cabeza mientras dejaba de hablar buscando la mejor manera de explicarse.- Me di cuenta que es ridículo sentir algo como amor hacia él ya que es como mi hermano. Hace tantos años que nos conocemos y… No sé cómo acabé enamorada de él.

Draco abrió la boca pero no se atrevió a preguntar lo que tenía en su mente.

-Ahora estoy confundida- siguió hablando ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no crees amarlo?- inquirió finalmente Draco.

-De hecho… creo que jamás lo amé.- le confesó Hermione apartando la vista del cielo para mirarlo- Sólo fue un capricho,

Draco sonrió sintiéndose feliz ante esto. ¡Ella no amaba al idiota de Potter! ¡Ella no amaba al idiota de Potter! ¡Ella no amaba al idiota de Potter! Pero de pronto se le vino una nueva pregunta a la cabeza y esta vez no dudó en decirla en voz alta.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?

Hermione apartó la vista nuevamente hacia el lado opuesto y esto le pareció extraño. En realidad, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era cosa difícil de creer; y si no estuviera seguro hubiera pensado que aquello se trataba de un simple sueño.

-No te importa eso- le respondió cortantemente ella.

Draco resopló.

-Puede que no- mintió- Pero yo no fui el que te pidió que me cuentes toda tu vida así que lo que menos me merezco es la información completa ¿No?

-No. No voy a decirte nada más. Es algo demasiado privado que no sólo me involucra a mí.

-¿Te refieres a Potter o a la Weasley? Porque cuando Potter se entere que ella pasa las noche con Corner y no precisamente enseñándole Pociones sino más bien Posiciones…

-¿Cómo sabías eso?- le preguntó estupefacta Hermione contemplándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que no son muy discretos y los interrumpí un par de veces.

-¡¿Y no dijiste nada?

-No era mi asunto- le contestó- ¿Qué me importa a mí si Potter tiene unos cuernos más grandes que…?

-¡Malfoy!- lo reprendió ella pegándole suavemente en el brazo- No digas eso… ¿A vos te gustaría que la chica con la que sales te engañe con otro?

-Eso jamás sucedería- le respondió mirándola con cierta superioridad pero a la vez diversión- Las chicas con las que yo salgo tienen suficiente conmigo y no tienen la necesidad de ir a buscar por ahí. Yo las complazco como se debe.

Sonrió cuando la vio enrojecer.

-Tu misma lo hubieras comprobado- añadió- si Dumbledore no nos hubiera interrumpido el otro día.

¡Ups! ¡Grave error recordar aquel incidente!, pensó Draco cuando vio la mirada seria de Hermione, casi acusadora.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntar.

Draco rodó los ojos. Ya se estaba cansando de aquel jueguito. ¿A caso se imaginaba que él se ponía a charlar con las demás chicas como lo hacía con ella, que se tomaba el tiempo de comprarle regalos y escribirles románticas y cursis notas de amor con un intento de hacerlas sentir amadas? ¿A caso pensaba que sólo lo había hecho para acostarse con ella? Si eso hubiera querido ya lo hubiera logrado. Él no dudaba de sus capacidades en el ámbito de la seducción.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?- insistió Hermione.

Sin decirle nada la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en el piso colocándose sobre ella pero procurando que su cuerpo no soporte el peso de él. Ante la sorpresa de aquel movimiento, que la había tomado desprevenida, lanzó un gritito pero éste rápidamente fue acallado por los labios de Draco sobre los de ella. Se quedó estática mientras él besaba su boca con pasión.

-Déjate llevar, Hermione- le susurró él sobre su boca mordisqueando sus labios hasta que ella comenzó a devolverle el beso con pasión.

Se besaron con la misma pasión que estuvieron conteniendo desde que los había interrumpido. En la mente de Hermione no había nadie más que Draco y el placer que sus besos le ocasionaban. Se olvidó de todo, de dónde se encontraban, de que alguna vez sentir algo por Harry, de que éste la había estado besando esa misma noche usándola para lastimar a Ginny. ¿Qué importaban los demás cuando ella tenía a Draco acariciando su lengua con la de ella?

Hermione enredó una de sus manos en sus cabellos mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda e intentaba sacarle la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Draco no se daba cuenta de mucho, la apretaba contra sí sin dejar de besarla mientras la acariciaba por encima de su uniforme haciéndola temblar.

-Draco…- gimió su nombre.- No deberíamos… estar haciendo… esto.

Él apartó sus labios de los de ella, que lanzó una protesta, y comenzó a mordisquear la piel de su cuello.

-Tienes razón…- concordó jadeando- No deberíamos.

Ambos tenía una mínima parte consiente de que aquello no era lo correcto pero se sentía tan bien…

-Si quieres me detengo- le dijo él mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa de ella mientras acariciaba cuanta piel encontraba.

Hermione se estremeció y arqueó su espalda hacia él.

-Tal vez… - comenzó a decir pero sintió que él había terminado con los botones y su camisa se abría de par en par dejándola sólo con el sostén. – Draco…

-¿Mmm?- gimió él mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el estómago de ella y comenzaba a besarla allí.

-Tal vez… - intentó de nuevo,

-Te prometo… que no… que sólo te tocaré. Sólo un poquito… y luego me detengo.

-Si…- sólo pudo gemir ella.

Y él hizo lo que había dicho: la tocó de todos los rincones y recovecos de su cuerpo sin dificultad porque ella se entregaba por completo a sus caricias. Y en cada una de esas caricias él intentó demostrarle cuánto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, que ella era la mujer que sin querer se había adueñado de su corazón. Pero, como prometió y a pesar de sentirse frustrado, sólo la tocó hasta hacerla llegar a la cumbre más alta de la pasión para luego detenerse.

Hermione atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda con sus zapatos en sus manos y se internó en la sala común intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido. Ya pasaba la una de la madrugada y seguramente todos dormían. Lo que no se esperó fue que alguien la hubiera estado esperando allí, sentando al lado del fuego consumido de la chimenea.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga.

Hermione enrojeció y se arrepintió de no haberte tomado más tiempo para volver a vestirse mejor. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la falda torcida y la camisa mal abrochada.

-¿Hermione, qué te pasó? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?


	13. La decisión de Harry

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**Doce**_

Hermione atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda con sus zapatos en sus manos y se internó en la sala común intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido. Ya pasaba la una de la madrugada y seguramente todos dormían. Lo que no se esperó fue que alguien la hubiera estado esperando allí, sentando al lado del fuego consumido de la chimenea.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga.

Hermione enrojeció y se arrepintió de no haberte tomado más tiempo para volver a vestirse mejor. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la falda torcida y la camisa mal abrochada.

-¿Hermione, qué te pasó? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca consecutivas veces sin saber qué contestarle. En realidad, ella no había estado haciendo mucho, salvo dejándose llevar por las caricias de Draco y disfrutándolas hasta un punto extremo. Pero, asombrosamente, no se arrepentía de aquello porque Draco no le había dado oportunidad de hacerlo. Aun temblorosa él le había dado un delicado beso en los labios que ella devolvió. ¿Para qué contenerse después de lo que había sucedido? Y, casi como ordenándole, le pidió que aceptase salir en él en una cita ese día. Tampoco se negó.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- le dijo Harry trayéndola de regreso a la realidad- ¿Qué hacías dando vueltas por ahí a estas horas? ¿Por qué no estás dormida?

Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿No crees?- inquirió para cruzarse de brazos.

-Estaba esperándote para disculparme por lo que hacía sucedido- le contestó Harry sin apartar la mirada de ella-¿Y cual es tu respuesta?

-No tengo porqué dártela- le espetó- Tu desaparecías todas las noches con Ginny y nadie te reprochaba nada.

-Pero era Ginny con la quien salía. No desaparecía por ahí con quién sabe…

-¡Pues no tengo porqué ir gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que hacía y con quién! Ya soy mayor y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Harry suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse. No le costaba demasiado adivinar lo que su amiga había estado haciendo y no entendía porque la idea le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia. Quería saber quién era el maldito que la había tocado para así ir a ensartarle un buen puñetazo al estilo muggle.

-Lo siento, Hermione- dijo con más calma mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón- Estuvo mal lo que hice esta noche. No debí besarte.

Hermione sólo lo contempló en silencio sin moverse de su lugar. Harry alzó la vista y la contempló.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó.

-Sí- le respondió ella impasible- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más. Fue incómodo.

Harry asintió pesadamente con la cabeza gacha, arrepentido por haber usado a su amiga de aquel modo para hacer rabiar a Ginnny. Pero ahora las palabras que su ex novia le había dicho volvían a su mente.

**Flashback**

Ginny estaba realmente furiosa porque Hermione había conseguido que SU novio la besase y en su mente no había nada más que insultos para la castaña.

-Es una maldita manipuladora- le dijo a Harry que la miraba enojado- ¿No te das cuenta de que logró que la besaras?

-Yo la besé, no ella a mí- le contestó Harry.

-¡Ella está enamorada de ti!-gritó.

Aquello asombró a Harry y por unos segundos rememoró el beso que se habían dado momentos atrás y la respuesta de ella, pero sacudió su mente para sacar aquellos pensamientos. Era Hermione, su amiga, su hermana, no podía amarlo.

**Fin del flashback**.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- le aseguró.

Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron un poco y se acercó para sentarse al lado d él.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ginny?

Harry suspiró y se recostó por el respaldo del sillón.

-Terminamos- musitó él-Ya no podíamos seguir después de esto… Estaba realmente furiosa y se le escaparon unas cuantas cosas.

Hermione se pudo rígida ante estas palabras pero Harry no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué… cosas?- preguntó ella atragantándose con sus palabras.

-Que se veía con Corner desde antes de aceptar ser mi novia, que nunca había estado segura de quererme verdaderamente… ¡Qué estúpido que fui!

-No digas eso, Harry- le dijo Hermione aunque pensaba que en verdad él había sido un idiota—La querías… Dicen que el amor es egoísta, ciego y te hace cometer estupideces.

Harry sonrió y volteó el rostro para contemplarla.

-Gracias, Hermy. Eres una gran amiga.

Hermione sonrió. Sí, era su amiga y eso era lo único que deseaba ser. Se levantó y lo miró.

-Es tarde- le dijo- Tienes que ir a dormir y yo haré lo mismo porque mañana… No, hoy porque ya es domingo, tendremos un radiante día.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué tendrá de radiante?- quiso saber.

-Será el primer día después de haber terminado con esa desastrosa relación y tendrás que poner todas tus fuerzas para olvidarla y ser feliz.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. No iba a permitir que lo que había sucedido lo pusiera mal.

-Tienes razón- le dijo a su amiga mientras se levantaba- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al pueblo?

Hermione titubeó.

-No puedo- le contestó – Ya tengo planes.

Harry se puso serio.

-¿Con quién?

-No empieces con eso, Harry- le indicó ella- Iré con un… amigo nuevo.

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar con persistencia.

Hermione suspiró. Era mejor decírselo ahora que al día siguiente cuando la viera salir del castillo junto a Draco.

-Draco Malfoy- le contestó.

Harry abrió los ojos del asombro.

-¡¿ESTA NOCHE TE ESTUVISTE REVOLCANDO CON EL MALDITO MALFOY?- gritó.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás ofendida de sus palabras a pesar de que tenían cierta verdad.

-Más vale que no vuelvas a insinuar algo así- le dijo molesta señalándolo con la punta de su varita amenazadoramente-Es mi vida y yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera y con quien quiera.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando solo a Harry.

Él se prometió que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para apartar al idiota malnacido de Malfoy de su amiga.


	14. Entre disculpas y besos

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**Trece**_

Hermione se despertó más tarde de lo usual ese domingo pero no le importó. Rodó sobre su cama quedando boca abajo y colocó su rostro sobre la almohada mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan emocionada por salir con Draco… ¡Tenía una cita con Draco Malfoy! Rió suavemente sintiéndose feliz.

No iba a decir que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior estaba bien ni que había actuado de la manera más responsable, pero como había pensado anteriormente no se arrepentía en absoluto… Aunque eso no quería decir que iba a dejar que algo así volviese a ocurrir.

Se sentó en la cama y corrió un poco las cortinas para ver si las demás chicas con las que compartían el cuarto aún dormían y se alivió al comprobar que así era. Sin hacer ruido se levantó, buscó una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal del colegio donde se encontraría con Draco.

Se desvistió con velocidad y se metió bajo el agua. Decidió que ese día usaría una poción alisadora para su cabello y así no se vería tan tupido. No es que lo hiciera por Draco, más bien por ella misma, porque quería verse bien… ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo hacía por él.

Una vez que se vistió y peinó salió del baño. Lavender ya estaba despierta, esperando a que ella desocupase el baño.

-Buenos días, Hermione- la saludó sonriendo- ¿Una cita?- inquirió pícaramente.

-Saldré con un amigo- fue todo lo que contestó.

Si admitía que tenía una cita con Draco Malfoy en menos de quince minutos todo el colegio ya se habría enterado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero la voz de Lavender la detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Es verdad que anoche besaste a Harry?

Hermione no se volteó dudando en contestar. Podría mentir y decir que no pero era una pésima mentirosa y, además, ya se había ruborizado. Se volteó a verla, decidida a enfrentar la situación.

-No significó nada- contestó finalmente- Harry y yo sólo somos amigos. ¿Cómo… cómo te enteraste?

Lavender le sonrió.

-Es difícil no enterarse cuando Harry y Ginny se gritan a todo pulmón- contestó ella- Creo que todo el colegio ya se enteró. ¿Es verdad que ella tenía amordazado a Corner mientras le daba azotes?

Hermione abrió grande los ojos ante tal comentario.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es un rumor de los tantos que corren- respondió Lavender encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Entonces era él quien tenía el látigo?

-No tienes que creer todo lo que oyes- le aconsejó Hermion- Nadie amordazó a nadie ni tampoco tenían látigos. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde.

-Hermione, una cosa más- la detuvo de nuevo su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh…- titubeó la joven mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior- Ron… ¿Ron va a salir contigo en una cita?

Hermione sonrió.

-No. Ron y yo somos amigos solamente. Pero creo que sería una buena idea que lo invitaras tú a hacer algo juntos… Tal vez él acepte y, dentro de un tiempo, quiera volver a estar contigo como antes.

La sonrisa de Lavender fue de pura felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eso haré!- le aseguró Lavender.

-De nada. Nos vemos.

Hermione salió del cuarto y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Estaba por atravesar la sala común corriendo cuando la voz de Harry la detuvo.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Ella se detuvo conteniendo las ganas de insultar a su amigo. Todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que le había dicho anoche pero no pensaba dejar que nada arruinase ese día.

-Hola, Harry- lo saludó seriamente- ¿Qué sucede?

Harry se acercó a ella. Se lo veía nervioso. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras se pasaba la mano por sus ya alborotados cabellos.

-Yo… Yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió anoche- dijo alzando la vista- Lo siento, de verdad. No tenía derecho a decirte nada de eso… Es que… eres mi amiga, te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

-Gracias, Harry. Acepto tus disculpas. Y, no tienes que preocuparte, sé cuidarme sola. Después de todo lo que pasamos le temo a muy pocas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé. Eres muy valiente…- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al suelo- Entonces… Draco Malfoy, ¿Eh?

-Sí. Draco Malfoy- contestó ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo ustedes… eh... salen?

Hermione se vio sin saber qué contestar. Ella nunca había salido con él y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido producto del momento. Y tampoco quería decirle a Harry que había sido Draco quien le había enviado aquellas cartas.

-Harry… Se me está haciendo tarde… Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiera añadir algo más salió de la sala común. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal del castillo Draco ya estaba esperándola mirando a todos lados con una clara expresión de preocupación que se relajó convirtiéndose en una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar.

-Hola- la saludó él sin acercársele demasiado con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Hola, Malfoy.- respondió ella recatadamente con un repentino ataque de timidez.

¡Por Merlín! La noche anterior le había permitido a aquel chico hacerle cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado posibles y ahora no podía hablarle sin sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- preguntó él.

-Bien… Eh… Siento haber tardado. Primero me detuvo Lavender y luego Harry…

-¿Potter?- inquirió Draco molesto.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la arrastró hacia uno de los costados. Ella intentó zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Draco abrió una de las puertas y la empujó al interior con poca delicadeza. Era un armario donde se guardaban escobas y otros productos de limpieza, algo estrecho y oscuro. Ella comenzó a protestar pero él se adueñó de su boca evitándolo. Intentó librarse, apartar la boca pero Draco la apretó contra el muro mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a vagar por sus piernas.

-¡No!- gritó sobre sus labios mientras detenía aquella mano con la suya.

Draco se apartó un poco y le susurró al oído:

-Anoche no me decías que no.

El calor de ese aliento allí le envió un escalofrío.

-Pero anoche no fuiste tan bruto- le espetó ella.

Lo sintió suspirar agachando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Así permaneció durante unos instantes hasta que volvió a levantarla y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Lo siento, Hermione- le dijo- Es que me enferma cuando hablas de Potter…

Hermione sonrió. ¿Acaso quería decir que él estaba celoso de Harry? No entendía porqué eso la ponía tan feliz pero era así. Comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más Draco, tanto como sus besos cuando no se comportaba bruscamente.

Fue ella la que ahora buscó sus labios en la oscuridad el cuarto. Primero los rozó suavemente contra los suyos para luego presionar un poco más dando pequeños besos consecutivos que poco a poco se volvieron más necesitados de pasión. Draco mordió su labio inferior y luego pasó su lengua justo allí antes de adentrarla en su boca y acariciar la de ella.

No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose de ese modo tan apasionado y desinhibido, pero tampoco le importó. Sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de aquellos besos que la dejaban enardecida.

Cuando él se separó, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. A pesar de no verse sabía que debería tener los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes a causa de la pasión.

-Creo que se nos hizo tarde- dijo Draco después de aclararse la garganta.

-¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó ella.

-Ya veras… creo que aún tenemos tiempo.

Sin darle más explicaciones la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de armario hacia lo que sería su cita.


	15. La cita

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**CATORCE**_

-Draco… No estoy segura que me gusten las sorpresas- venía diciendo Hermione.

-Esta te gustará- le aseguró.

Draco le había colocado una venda en sus ojos y la tenía tomada por los hombros haciéndola avanzar, llevándola a quién sabe dónde. No podía ver e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de forzar sus otros sentidos para averiguar a dónde se dirigían y por donde. Había escuchado el sonido de hojas tocadas por el viento y con sus manos había sentidos varios troncos. Una brisa fresca de vez en cuando se colaba y rozaba su rostro.

-¿Estamos caminado por el bosque prohibido?- le preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa la palabra prohibido?- inquirió deteniéndose repentinamente.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! No vengas ahora con eso de respetar las normas…

-Pero es peligroso- insistió ella negándose a volver a caminar pero no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para quitarse la venda de los ojos y marcharse.

-No lo es. Ya vine muchas veces por este camino… Dale… Vamos, confía en mí.

Draco le tomó la mano y tiró suavemente. Al principio puso resistencia pero luego se dejó arrastrar por él que de vez en cuando le advertía si había algún obstáculo que superar en el camino. Agradecía haberse puesto zapatillas y ropas cómodas sino se hubiera arrepentido con esa pequeña travesía a través del bosque.

Caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo no muy largo hasta que Draco la hizo detenerse.

-Te quitaré la venda pero no abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga- le dijo.

Hermione asintió mientras lo sentía delante de ella. Como no veía, su boca sobre la suya la tomó desprevenida pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a devolverle el beso Draco se apartó. Sintió que la venda caía.

-Abre los ojos- le dijo él.

Ella hizo lo que él pedía y sólo vio su cara muy cerca.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó Draco.

-Solo veo tu rostro- le contestó ella sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo seductora.

-Por eso- le dijo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás riendo. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el paisaje que tenía delante dejó de reír y se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquello era impresionante. Los árboles eran tan tupidos que sólo dejaban entrar algunos pocos rayos de luz que como guirnaldas tocaban el suelo y hacían brillar la superficie de un arrollo de agua traslúcida que se colaba entre los árboles. Hermione rememoró las viejas imágenes de los cuentos fantásticos que se su madre le contaba de pequeña. Aquello era igual de maravilloso. Se escuchaban de vez en cuando pequeños trinitos de pájaros que añadía un toque de tranquilidad al ambiente.

-Es… maravilloso- dijo sin quitar la vista de aquel paisaje.

Draco la tomó de la mano de nuevo y juntos caminaron hacia el arrollo. Con la ayuda de su varita él hizo que aparecieran pequeñas rocas por donde cruzar hacia el otro lado.

Caminaron unos metros más y él le dijo que guardara silencio mientras le señalaba un punto sobre un inmenso Pino que parecía tener cientos de años. Hermione contempló allí y abrió inmensamente los ojos al ver que en varias ramas de ese sitio se encontraban una considerable cantidad de Fénix. Nunca antes había visto una cosa como aquella. Parecía ser una bandada salvaje que había ido a reposar en aquel sitio.

-Vienen una vez al año- dijo en un susurro Draco- Dumbledore me lo contó con la condición que nunca revelase a nadie cómo llegar aquí.

De repente, una de esas aves comenzó a aletear y las demás lo imitaron hasta alzar vuelo. Algunos cayeron en picada hacia donde ellos estaban, obligándolos a agazaparse contra el suelo, pero no les hicieron daño. Solamente cruzaron volando a gran velocidad, hicieron unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor y se perdieron entre los árboles dejando detrás de ellos un gran silencio, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Aquella había sido una de las experiencias que jamás podría olvidar y estaba inmensamente agradecida con Draco por haberla llevado allí.

Giró el rostro hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?- le preguntó.

-Sí. No volverá sino hasta el próximo año así que por eso no debíamos retrasarnos.

-Gracias, Draco- le sonrió.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa pero mucho más pícara.

-¿Esto merece un beso?- inquirió él guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione asintió y acercándose a él le dejó un casto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Draco.

-Tú no especificaste que clase de beso- le contestó ella mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Comenzó a mirar a todo su alrededor disfrutando enormemente del panorama pero a la vez pendiendo siempre de la mirada de Draco y de cada uno de sus movimientos. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que ella se decidió que ya era suficiente de aquello.

-¿Por qué me mandaste esas cartas?- le inquirió.

Draco, que estaba a unos metros más allá al lado de arrollo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró la cristalina agua.

-¿Por qué crees?- preguntó él a modo de respuesta.

Hermione lo contempló frustrada.

-¡Draco! ¡No vuelvas con lo mismo, por favor!- pidió acercándosele.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella y la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes.

-En serio, quiero saber porqué crees que lo hice- le dijo finalmente.

Hermione suspiró.

-Al principio creí que era porque querías acostarte conmigo- explicó-pero luego descarté esa posibilidad porque anoche no seguiste después… después…

Draco sonrió contento al verla sonrojada.

-Te entiendo- le dijo para ahorrarle la vergüenza que parecía sentir.

-Entonces… Ahora te toca a ti- indicó ella-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco volvió a mirar el agua y Hermione lo sintió aspirar profundamente. Luego volvió a levantar la vista y contempló directamente sus ojos.

-Porque me enamoré de ti.

El rostro de Hermione fue la misma imagen del asombro. Tenía los ojos abiertos inmensamente y la mandíbula inferior levemente caída.

-¿Es… una broma?- le preguntó sosteniendo aquella mirada.

-No- aseguro Draco.

Jamás en su vida podría haber imaginado que Draco la amase como decía. Ella comenzaba a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él pero no podía decirse que estaba enamorada. Comprobó su rostro buscando algún indicio de mentira pero no lo encontró así que se tuvo que convencer de que aquella confesión era sincera.

-Ah… Eh… Yo…

-No tienes porqué decir nada- se apresuró a indicar Draco con nerviosismo- Sé que no sientes lo mismo.

Ella se conmovió por aquella actitud tan asombrosamente tierna. Se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño por unos instantes. Luego se separó y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que logró producir.

-Yo no te amo aún- le dijo ella- Pero me gustas mucho.

La sonrisa de Draco no tardó en aparecer.

-Sí, nadie se me puede resistir- comentó con aire de superioridad.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había arruinado el momento romántico con su enorme egocentrismo… Intentó separarse pero el brazo de Draco se enredó en su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus rostros no tardaron en acercarse y mucho menos tardaron sus labios en comenzar a buscarse para iniciar un beso. Hermione se estremeció a penas comenzó a besarlo. Le resultaba imposible resistírsele.

El beso comenzó como algo casto, casi como un juego donde ella lo buscaba y en el mejor momento él se separaba, pero con cada roce y cada caricia iba transformándose en algo mucho más poderoso, más lleno de una desbordante pasión que los hacía rememorar momentos de la noche anterior.

Hermione se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros mientras él la hacía retroceder hasta hacer que su espalda chocase contra un tronco. Sin dejar de besarla, Draco la alzó y Hermione enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él tocándose íntimamente. Ambos gimieron del placer que les ocasionó ese simple contacto. Sin poder resistirse Hermione comenzó a moverse lentamente. El calor subió vertiginosamente por el cuerpo de ambos. Draco abandonó su boca y bajo por la extensión de su cuello besando y lamiendo cuanta piel encontrase. Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ellos y de que, a pesar de querer que ocurriese, sabía que aún era muy pronto. Desprendió sus piernas de sus caderas haciendo que sus pies tocasen el suelo e intentó detener el descenso de besos de Draco.

-No…Draco…Espera.

Éste se detuvo inmediatamente pero no se separó de ella.

-No puedo hacerlo- le dijo ella avergonzada mirándolo a los ojos- Lo siento yo… Sé que es una tontería después de lo de anoche que… fue bonito pero… Bueno, en realidad fue algo muy bueno y, no digo que no quiero repetirlo e ir más lejos pero… Es que…

Se sentía una tonta tartamudeando incoherencias.

-¡Ay, por favor, no me presiones!- terminó rogando de manera implorante.

Draco sólo la contempló con seriedad.

-No lo haré- le aseguró él mientras se separaba.

Le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero te juro que el día en que lo hagamos te haré pagar por las muchas frustraciones que me haces pasar- añadió amenazadoramente con una sonrisa que no dejaba mucho en duda la clase de "tortura" que ella recibiría.

Hermione sonrió y dejó vagar pícaramente su mirada por el cuerpo de Draco. Pasando de su rostro hacia sus labios, de allí a su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho hasta detenerse en una "interesante" parte de su anatomía.

-¡No me estás ayudando!- gruñó Draco molesto intentado calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- exclamó ella- Tal vez esto te ayude.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y empujó el pecho de Draco lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer directamente al arrollo que a pesar de no ser muy profundo logró mojarlo por completo. Hermione comenzó a reír cuando lo vio pararse con el agua a la cintura, todo empapado.

-Esto no se quedará así- dijo Draco mirándola divertido mientras salía a correr detrás de ella que reía sin parar.

La atrapó sin muchos problemas y fue su turno de desquitarse tumbándola al agua.

Sin duda, esa sería la mejor cita que había tenido ambos.


	16. Nos vemos esta noche

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**QUINCE**_

-No.

-Sí.

-No, Draco…

-Sí, Hermione.

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo molesta. Draco le obsequió una de sus sonrisas devastadoramente sensuales pero intentó no dejarse convencer. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder pero él era tan cabeza dura que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Eres realmente terco!- exclamó- No haremos tal cosa.

-Sí, sí lo haremos y verás que es realmente divertido- insistió él- Vamos, Granger… Tu sabes que quieres y no puedes decirme que no…

El modo en que se le acercaba, acorralándola contra la pared del salón de pociones vacío con aquella sonrisa y esa mirada tan atractiva la derretían y la tentaban a aceptar aquella loca invitación.

-Claro que puedo decirte que no- indicó extendiendo sus manos y tocando el pecho de Draco para detener aquel avance- No soy como tus bobas seguidoras que solo piensan en que las lleves a la cama.

-Para tu desgracia, Hermione, no te estoy invitando allí… Aunque si quieres…- dejó la frase en el aire para que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-¡No! Ya hablamos de eso… Además, lo que te quiero decir es que no soy de las que caen rendidas a tus pies…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco apartó la mano de ella que lo empujaba para que retrocediera, la tomó por la cintura y la colocó sobre uno de los bancos. Hermione lanzó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y él se apresuró a besarla adentrando su lengua dentro de la boca para acariciar la de ella y saborearla con verdadera pasión. Hermione gimió cuando lo sintió pero no pudo protestar. Sus besos la volvían loca y la hacían olvidar de todo excepto de cuánto lo deseaba.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y Hermione se apresuró a bajarse del banco.

-Mi salón de clases no es el mejor sitio para sus… jueguitos- dijo Snape mirándolos a ambos.- Veinte puntos menos para Griffyndor… Jamás creí que usted fuera capaz de caer tan bajo, señorita Granger… Aunque comprendo que prefiera a un Slytheryn ante que a alguno de su casa… Ahora ¡LARGO!

Draco se apresuró a tomar la mano de Hermione y ambos salieron corriendo de allí. Ella con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y la ira. Vergüenza al ser descubierta e ira ante la altivez de aquel hombre y por no haberle restado puntos a su propia casa.

-Vamos a ir esta noche- dijo Draco retomando la conversación anterior sin dejar de caminar con ella por el pasillo tomándola de la mano- Y punto final de la discusión.

-Draco, no me vas a obligar a hacer eso- indicó con firmeza- Ni tus besos van a conseguirlo. Nos pueden descubrir y si lo hacen nos van a expulsar.

-No seas exagerada…

-No lo soy.

-No nos van a expulsar por eso… Y, además, me lo debes. Durante dos días seguidos no te veo más que en la clase de Pociones donde somos pareja… porque sino, ni siquiera ahí te vería. El maldito de Potter no se separa de ti…

Hermione se detuvo y Draco la imitó.

-Ya te dije que Harry la está pasando mal por lo de Ginny y tiene problemas con algunas materias. Por eso lo estoy ayudando… Y se acercan los exámenes más importantes de los siete años de colegio. No quiero que repruebe.

A Draco no le importaba si el estúpido de Potter aprobaba o no. Él sabía que aquellas eran sólo excusas que inventaba el otro para tener a Hermione a su lado pero no iba arrebatársela.

-No me vengas con eso- le dijo a Hermione- Esta noche, a las doce, nos vemos en el primer piso.

La cara de seriedad le dijo a Hermione que Draco no iba a dar el brazo a torcer así que asintió con la cabeza resignándose.

-Pero más vale que no nos descubran porque sino considérate muerto, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió.

-Tendré en cuenta la amenaza- le dijo haciendo una falsa expresión de miedo.

Hermione rió pero en ese momento apareció Harry, con cara de pocos amigos, y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Lista Hermy?- le preguntó a su amiga haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Draco.

Hermione se aferró a la mano de Draco y se acercó más a él, sin decir nada, pero esperando a que alguno de los dos comenzara a poner en práctica lo que ella les había estado hablando.

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de decir.

-Hola, Potter.

Harry apretó sus labios dejándolos en una fina línea. Miró a Malfoy y luego a Hermione.

-Hola, Malfoy.- saludó rápidamente- ¿Estás lista, Hermione? Tenemos una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase para estudiar.

-Sí, Harry.- dejó un beso en la mejilla de Draco y luego lo soltó- Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Comenzó a caminar al lado de Harry cuando pero Draco la llamó. Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-Recuerda lo de esta noche- le indicó el rubio.

-No faltaré- le aseguró ella sonriendo.

Todavía le costaba creer que se pudiera llevar tan bien con él pero no se preocupaba buscando razones a esto sino que prefería disfrutarlo. Además, ahora todo parecía estar mejorando entre ella y sus amigos, pensó rememorando lo que había sucedido dos días atrás.

**Flashback. **

Hermione se despidió de Draco frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda e ingresó a la sala común de Griffyndor con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y no se arrepentía de haberlo pasado al lado de Draco Malfoy, el supuesto enemigo al que tendría que odiar. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a suceder algo así?

La sala común estaba bastante llena de alumnos pero en una de las esquinas, sentados en un sillón se encontraban sus amigos. Fue hacia donde estaban ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry. Se alegraba de ya no sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba a su lado y no temer que alguien descubriera que se había enamorado de él. Ya todo eso había quedado olvidado.

-Hola, chicos- los saludó- ¿Cómo la pasaron?

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas que le advirtieron a Hermione que ellos dos habían estado teniendo una charla sobre ella y su cita. Ya se lo había esperado.

-Bien…- contestó Harry- Eh…

-¿Saliste con Malfoy?- preguntó directamente Ron- ¡¿Con Malfoy? ¡Saliste con ese hurón idiota!

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que casi todos los alumnos que estaban allí la miraban estupefactos ante lo que había gritado Ron. Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo y la contempló molesta. Ron ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba demasiado molesto e incrédulo como para hacerlo.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?-les preguntó.

Ambos asintieron y subieron al cuarto de ellos donde no había nadie. Ron se sentó al borde de su cama y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta que lo hacía ver como si fuera un niño malcriado que no obtiene lo que quiere. Harry, por su parte, se quedó parado al lado de la puerta sin mirar a nadie ni a nada en particular.

-Sí, Ron.- comenzó a decir ella- Salí con Malfoy y la pasé muy bien así que te pido que me entiendas si me disgusto cuando te dedicas a insultarlo de esa manera.

-Pero, Hermy…- protestó éste.

-Pero, nada- lo interrumpió Hermione- Ron… él… él me gusta. Me gusta mucho y me trató muy bien hoy así que no creo que debamos juzgarlo de antemano. ¿No te parece?

-¿Te has olvidado de todas las veces que te insulto?- insistió él- ¡Es un Malfoy!

-Y tú eres un Weasley, pero el apellido no hace a la persona. Ron, por favor, prométeme que te abstendrás de insultarlo y le darás una oportunidad. Por favor… Por mí.

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, Ron.- se volvió hacia su otro amigo-¿Y tu Harry?

Éste alzó la vista hacia ella contemplándola a los ojos. Durante unos eternos momentos no dijo nada pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Haría todo por ti, Hermy- le contestó Harry.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a sus amigos antes de salir de allí.

Cuando ella se marchó Ron miró a Harry y frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no le dijiste?- le preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se fue a acostar en su cama lanzando un suspiro profundo.

-Ya habrá tiempo- le contestó a su amigo- Mañana comenzaré a poner en marcha mi plan.

-¿Qué plan?- inquirió Ron.

-Enamorar a Hermione- contestó cerrando los ojos- La conozco desde hace años y es mi mejor amiga. Tengo más ventajas que Malfoy.

Hermione, que no sabía nada de esto, entró a su cuarto dispuesta a ir a dormir sin cenar pero se encontró con Ginny. Al verla, la pelirroja se apresuró a quitarse las lágrimas del rostro para que Hermione no lo notara pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella lo notó y se le encogió el corazón de tristeza al verla. Ginny había cambiado mucho después de la Guerra pero antes había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Tal vez todavía había posibilidades de resolver las cosas entre ellas dos y volver a serlo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto acercándosele.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- inquirió molesta Ginny sin mirarla para que no viera sus ojos rojos-Harry te prefirió. Ya déjame en paz…

Hermione se sentó al lado de ella decidida a aclarar esa situación.

-Ginny, Harry no me prefirió- le aseguró- Si me besó anoche fue porque quería darte celos conmigo. Estaba furioso porque lo engañabas con Corner… ¿Por qué le hiciste algo así? Él está loco por ti…

-Yo… Es que… - comenzó a decir Ginny sin mirarla aún- No lo sé… Corner fue muy tierno también y… Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

Hermione se levantó.

-Ginny… No quiero robarte a Harry y nunca quise hacerlo. Él y yo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora sólo resta que lo reconquistes nuevamente. Puedes contar con mi apoyo.

-Gracias…

**Fin del flashback**.

El resto del día se la pasó yendo de clase en clase y los momentos libres estaba con Harry ayudándolo en las materias que, según él, tenía dificultades. Si veía a Draco era a la distancia, con sus amigos y compañeros. De vez en cuando él volvía el rostro y sus miradas se encontraban. Sin decir nada en voz alta, él articulaba las palabras "Nos vemos esta noche" con sus labios a lo que ella asentía sonriente.

No era un secreto que ellos dos habían comenzado a salir hacia dos días pero aún así todos miraban asombrados esos intercambios de miradas y estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos para poder hacer correr cualquier chime de ultimo momento. Pero ninguno hacía caso a esto ya que sabían que en algún momento habría algún acontecimiento mucho más importante dejándolos en paz finalmente. Lo que no sabían era que los rumores se habían extendido más allá del colegio y que pronto recibirían una sorpresa inesperada.


	17. La torre sangrienta

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DIECISÉIS**_

Draco se escondió entre las sombras cuando la vio llegar. Ella se aproximó dando pasos cuidadosos hasta donde él estaba sin percatarse de su presencia. Antes de que girara y lo viera con la ayuda de la luz de su varita, se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás y la tomó por la cintura. Hermione lanzó un grito que él se apresuró a callar tapándole la boca con su mano.

-Silencio, Granger- le dijo al oído apretándola contra su cuerpo cuando la sintió estremecerse.

La soltó suavemente pero ella se apresuró a voltearse y pegarle en la cabeza con la mano.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejó apartándose.

-¡Porque eres un idiota! Si vuelves a darme otro de esos sustos te aseguro que te arrepentirás. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera lanzado una maldición sin querer?

-Tampoco es para tanto- dijo él- No sucedió eso.

-Pero podría haber sido- insistió ella- Ahora, ¿Nos vamos o no? Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que me arrepienta.

-Bien, sígueme- le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano y comenzando a recorrer uno de los pasillos.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde iremos?- le preguntó Hermione- La última vez fue una linda sorpresa pero dudo de esta ya que salimos a media noche.

-Confía en mí, ¿Quieres?

-Y eso me lo dices después de insultarme durante todos estos años.

Hermione se tapó la boca sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Draco se detuvo y la contempló dolido por aquel reproche.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a disculparse ella- Lo siento, no he querido decirlo…

-Por algo lo has dicho, ¿no?- dijo Draco con seriedad- Aunque supongo que me lo merezco… Después de todo, nunca me he disculpado por todo lo que te dije… Yo… lo siento.

Hermione se aceró a él y lo abrazó.

-No tienes que disculparte- indicó ella sin soltarlo- Ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. En verdad siento haber dicho eso, Draco, no quise hacerlo.

-Tal vez tengas que hacer algo para convencerme de eso- le susurró él al oído con una voz muy sensual que la hizo estremecer.

Rápidamente, Hermione se apartó y lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

-O te conformas con mi disculpa o me doy media vuelta- lo amenazó ella.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Vámonos de una vez por todas- le dijo él volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta toparse con una armadura. Draco la tocó con la punta de su varita y ésta se hizo a un lado dejando libre un pasadizo oscuro que ella nunca antes había visto. Se adentraron hacia allí y estuvieron caminando durante un minuto más o menos hasta que se toparon con unas escaleras que subían hacia el techo.

-Deja que vaya yo primero- le dijo Draco.- Te avisaré cuando tienes que subir.

-De acuerdo… Ten cuidado- no pudo evitar decir esto último.

-No hay peligro, Hermione- le indicó Draco- Sólo veré que no haya nadie y nos puedan atrapar. Aunque no creo que nadie se atreva a entrar allí.

Subió la escalera con la varita en su mano que le ayudaba a iluminar el recorrido. Abrió la puerta que tenía sobre su cabeza tan sólo un poco para espiar y luego bajó el rostro hacia ella.

-Sube- le dijo.

Abrió la puerta por completo y subió hacia la habitación superior. Se dio vuelta y ayudó a Hermione.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó esta mirando a su alrededor- ¿Esto es…?

-La casa de los Gritos, si- confirmó él. – Vamos, todavía nos falta.

Salieron hacia la parte de afuera del patio y allí Draco la abrazó.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella sin apartarse.

-Vamos a aparecernos- le contestó él sonriendo.

-No tienes que abrazarme para eso- indicó ella divertida.

-Lo sé… - aseguró acercando su rostro a milímetros del de ella-Pero así me gusta más.

Hermione casi ni se dio cuenta de que desaparecieron porque estaba concentrada en la cautivante proximidad del rostro de Draco. Desafortunadamente, cuando aparecieron él se alejó dejándola con ganas de besarlo. Sitió ganas de ir y reprenderlo por haberla dejado así de ansiosa pero luego, cuando miró en dónde se encontraba, no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta.

-¿Ese es el río Támesis?- preguntó señalándolo- ¿Y esa ahí es…?

-La Torre de Londres- completó la frase él.

-¡Draco! ¡No podemos entrar ahí! Es propiedad privada y sólo está abierto a turistas durante el día.

-No seas aguafiestas, Hermione- la reprendió él suavemente con una sonrisa de lado- Además, estamos invitados.

-¿Invitados a qué?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Ya verás- fue todo lo que le dijo él antes de comenzar a caminar tomándola de la mano.

Fueron hacia uno de sus costados, bordeando el río hasta que se toparon con una puerta media oculta entre una frondosa enredadera. Draco tocó una vez y susurró unas palabras al lado de la puerta que Hermione no pudo escuchar y ésta se abrió.

-Vamos- indicó él.

Ingresaron y tuvieron que subir una escalera en forma de caracol hasta una antesala donde se toparon con una puerta doble.

-¿Preparada?- le preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Hermione asintió nerviosa.

Él se acercó a la puerta y tocó dos veces.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz que pareció salir de todas partes.

-Invitados de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington- indicó Draco a la voz.

Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente de par en par dejando ver un impresionante salón lleno de lujos con cientos de fantasmas. Hermione pudo ver a todos los del colegio y a muchos otros de los que sólo había leído.

-Pensé que te gustaría asistir a la _Convención anual de Fantasmas londinenses- _dijo él- Tal vez te gustaría hablar con algunos.

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera allí. Había personalidades históricas tanto mágicas como del mundo muggle, cada uno de ellos una fuente de información valiosísima.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó mirando a Draco con adoración.- ¡Eres magnífico!

-Lo sé- indicó él encogiéndose de hombros suavemente.

-Tampoco es para que presumas. ¿Sabes en qué parte estamos?

-En la torre sangrienta.- respondió él- Va a hablar con alguno de ellos y después iremos a dar una vuelta por las demás torres y los jardines. Hay algo que… quiero que hablemos.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y besó la mejilla del joven antes de marcharse hacia donde se encontraba _La Reine sans tête._

Ella pasó alrededor de dos horas hablando con las mayores celebridades del mundo ya fallecidas y en todo momento Draco no pudo dejar de mirarla. Era preciosa. Cuando reía, cuando se enojaba, cuando inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados mientras escuchaba esas narraciones de los fantasmas que aburrirían a cualquiera. Si fuera por él ya se habría marchado o, mejor dicho, ni siquiera hubiera aparecido por allí, pero había pensado que a Hermione le gustaría poder asistir. Además, ¿Qué mejor que un paseo por los jardines, a la luz de la Luna bajo un cielo estrellado para pedirle que se convirtiera en su novia?

Solamente rogaba que todo saliera bien y ella aceptara.

Cuando Hermione se le acercó la tomó de la mano y la hizo recorrer la mayoría de las torres restantes, contándoles las historias que se había aprendido de ellas tan sólo para intentar impresionarla e inventando un poco de lo que no recordaba. Cuando finalmente llegaron al jardín interior estaba tan nervioso (Aunque no lo aparentaba por fuera) que temía volver a hablar y tartamudear o decir alguna estupidez.

-Esto es hermoso- indicó ella mirando el cielo.

Draco tuvo el repentino impulso de decirle que sus ojos eran muchísimo más hermosos que esas estrellas que contemplaban pero se quedó callado.

Se detuvo y ella lo imitó. La miró a los ojos.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó a decir pero no supo cómo seguir.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué vergüenza! No tenía que actuar de esa manera tan malditamente cobarde.

-Sí- dijo ella.

-¿Sí, qué?- inquirió él confuso.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia- completó ella sonriendo- ¿Era eso lo que me querías preguntar?

-Eh… Ah… sí… ¿Cómo supiste?

-Sir Nicholas me lo contó.

¡Ese estúpido fantasma era un metido y chismoso! Claro que si él no le hubiera contado la razón por la cual quería asistir allí, Nick casi decapitado nunca los hubiera invitado.

-Maldito fantasma- masculló molesto.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Draco…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a besar o no?

Draco sonrió y no tardó en hacer lo que ella le pedía. Después de todo, qué importaba el fantasma. Hermione había aceptado ser su novia y era sólo suya.


	18. Situaciones complicadas

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DIECISIETE**_

La primera semana de novios entre ellos, para Draco, fue la peor de todas. Porque a donde iba Hermione allí estaba en idiota de Potter siguiéndola con alguna tonta excusa que lograba convencerla para no apartarlo de su lado. Que quería ayuda en algunas materias, que estaba mal por lo que le había sucedido a con Ginny…

Así que los únicos momentos que podía pasar al lado de su novia eran en las horas de Pociones. ¡Ya casi ni siquiera podía besarla! Y él adoraba hacerlo… Pero eso se iba a acabar. Aquello no podía seguir así.

Molesto, ese día en la clase de Pociones a penas le habló. Sentía la mirada de Hermione posándose constantemente en él y notaba que quería preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía pero ambos sabían que no era conveniente interrumpir en las clases de Snape. Terminaron la poción en silencio y cuando el profesor dio la clase por finalizada él dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin siquiera mirarla. Pero antes de salir Draco sintió que Hermione tomaba su mano para detenerlo. Se volvió y la miró con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?- le preguntó.

Vio el dolor que le causó al tratarla de aquella manera, dolor que él mismo sintió al tener que hacerlo, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta que estaba molesto y que si quería estar con él tendría que separarse un poco de Potter.

-¿Podemos hablar?- inquirió ella tímidamente.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? Porqué no te vas con tu perro faldero…

-¡Draco!... Por favor…

Se maldijo a sí mismo interiormente por no poder resistirse a ella. Intentando mantenerse firme en su decisión de mantener la frialdad, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese hasta otra aula próxima a esa. Entraron pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los brazos de Hermione rodearon su cuello y su boca buscó la suya. Intentó no devolverle el beso pero ella acarició sus labios con la punta de su lengua y los mordisqueó suavemente haciéndole imposible seguir así ¿Cómo rayos haría para mantenerse frío si ella hacía esas cosas que lo dejaban tan… caliente? Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él para comenzar a besarla casi con desesperación. Hermione enredó sus manos en su cabello y se apretó a él.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo había extrañado aquello! Se había vuelto completamente adicto a sus besos y lo mejor de todo era que no le importaba ni un poco porque creía que era una de las mejores adicciones con las que había podido toparse en su vida.

Con una de sus manos acarició su rostro, su cuello, la curva de sus hombros… Pero Hermione tampoco quedó quiera. Sin dejar de besarlo, aflojó la corbata de su cuello hasta lograr desatarla por completo y dejarla tirada en el suelo. Sus dedos siguieron buscando los botones de su camisa y los desprendieron hasta la mitad de su pecho permitiéndole meter sus manos y tocarlo.

Draco gimió cuando sintió la calidez de esas manos sobre él. Con desesperación besó sus labios y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

-Draco… Draco… espera…

Él se detuvo confuso y molesto a la vez. ¡¿Por qué rayos lo provocaba de esa manera si no iba a terminar lo que comenzaban? Pero esta vez Hermione lo sorprendió. Le sonrió pícaramente y colocó un hechizo silenciador en el aula y otro sellador en la puerta para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?- le preguntó asombrado.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Creí que era el momento de devolverte el favor- le respondió ella.

Draco no comprendió a lo que se refería sino hasta que una de esas manos delicadas se posó en cierta parte de su cuerpo que ya había despertado con esos besos y caricias. Gimió sin poder evitarlo. Hermione sonrió pícaramente al notarlo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por el poder que tenia en él. Le alegraba saber que no era la única que moría de deseo por él. Comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre el pantalón mientras volvía a besarlo con pasión.

-No,,, no tienes que.. hacer esto- logró decir Draco entre ruidosos jadeos.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Hermione le robó el aliento y se sintió en la misma tierra de la perdición cuando ella movió su mano apretando aún más.

-Quiero hacerlo- le aseguró ella antes de comenzar a besar su cuello mientras abría el cinturón de su pantalón.

Draco se encontraba dubitativo. No iba a negar que ansiara como un loco desesperado sus caricias pero tampoco deseaba que ella hiciera algo así porque se sintiera obligada… Pero todo pensamiento coherente se perdió cuando ella lo tocó directamente. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. ¡Por Merlín! Ella había sido enviada a la tierra para tentarlo y volverlo loco del deseo. Ni siquiera supo como fue que terminó recostado contra una de las mesas, con las manos de ella dentro de sus pantalones pero a la vez teniéndola sobre él. En ningún momento dejó de besarla. Si lo hacía se sentiría tentado a ir mucho más lejos. Estaba seguro que sería fácil persuadirla, unos cuantos besos más por su cuerpo, demasiadas caricias groseras tocando aquello que no debía y las tendría rogando pero no lo haría. La respetaba y respetaba sus decisiones.

-¡Por Merlín!- gimió- Hermione… estoy a punto de…

Hermione se apretó aún más a él y se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios. Draco se sintió morir cuando se estrelló en las aguas del océano más profundo de placer.

Con la respiración agitada colocó su frente junto con la de ella. Besó de nuevo sus labios con amor y ella no tardó en responderle.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe chocando con la pared de atrás y dejando ver la silueta de varias personas. Ambos se apartaron rápidamente pero era difícil disimular que nada había pasado puesto que Draco aún tenía el pantalón desprendido y a punto de caérsele, los labios rojos y estaban despeinados.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?- se escuchó la voz furiosa de Snape.

Pero no sólo estaba allí él sino que también la madre de Draco, Dumbledore y Harry. Draco maldijo en silencio mientras se volvía de espaldas a su madre y se apresuraba a prenderse el pantalón y los botones de su camisa. Miró a su costado y vio a Hermione en estado de shock mirando a todos ellos completamente roja. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita se limpió a sí mismo y a la mano de Hermione.

-Creo, Severus- dijo con calma Dumbledore ingresando al aula- que esa pregunta es más que obvia.

Draco se volvió y sostuvo unos segundos la mirada de su madre antes de apartar la mirada y sentir como sus mejillas ardían. La mano de Hermione se aferró a la suya. Él intercambió una mirada con Hermione… ¡No tenía de qué avergonzarse! Hermione y él ya eran mayores y podían tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, ella no era otra más de sus conquistas a la que dejaría en pocos días sino que la amaba verdaderamente. Con este pensamiento alzó los ojos hacia el frente.

-Hola, madre- saludó con seriedad.

-Draco- dijo ella saludándolo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Señor Malfoy… Su madre vino a hablar con usted- indicó Dumbledore- Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho. Hay ciertos asuntos que debemos charlar.

Hermione asintió y se separó de Draco. Todos salieron de allí dejándolo solo con su madre. Ésta cerró la puerta y se aclaró la garganta.

-Vine a ver si los rumores eran ciertos…- comenzó a decir sin mirar a Draco a los ojos- pero veo que ya no tengo que preguntarte nada…

-Yo creo que sí deberías- refuto Draco con tranquilidad.

Narcisa Malfoy alzó la vista y contempló a su único hijo.

-¿Qué debo preguntar?- inquirió con tono molesto- ¿Por qué te estas acostando con esa ahí?

Draco apretó los labios y miró a su madre con odio. Él la quería, la respetaba pero había veces, como éstas, que se dejaba llevar más por el qué dirán olvidándose de lo que verdaderamente importaba.

-Te ruego, madre, que tengas un poco más de respeto hacia mi novia- indicó con seriedad.

La mirada de Narcisa se volvió asombrada.

-¿Tu novia?- inquirió con voz apenas audible.

-Sí- aseguró él- Lamento si la situación te molesta pero esa es la verdad. Hermione es mi novia y merece ser respetada, no sólo por ello sino también porque es una bruja excepcional y la mujer que amo.

Draco pudo ver como el tono claro de su madre se volvía más pálido aun después de esas palabras.

-No puedes hacernos esto, Draco- le dijo después de un tenso silencio- Sabes lo se avecina y también que esa muchacha no está preparada para enfrentarlo. Además, a tu padre no le gustará.

-Mi padre está en Azkaban y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Lo sé- le aseguró ella. Hizo una pausa.- Draco, tienes que entender…

-No- negó con la cabeza- Tu eres la que tiene que entender, madre. Hermione es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y así será.

Sin decir nada más caminó por el salón, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Narcisa se quedó unos segundos allí. Conocía muy bien a su hijo como para saber que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil de disuadir. Solamente esperaba que esa muchachita fuera capaz de enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir.

Draco caminó por el pasillo directo al despacho del director pero antes de llegar escuchó que dos personas discutían. No tardó en reconocer la voz de su Hermione y la del molesto Potter. Se escondió detrás de un par de armaduras y escuchó lo que decían.

-¡Hermione no puedes…!-decía Potter.

-¡No, Harry! No te voy a permitir meterte en mi vida así como así… No puedes venir ahora y pedirme eso. Comprende, Harry, Draco es mi novio.

-Pero… ¿Y yo qué?

Draco prestó atención a lo que ella iba a responder.

-Harry tu eres… tú eres…- dudó unos segundos y eso fueron una lenta penuria para Draco- Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sólo un amigo?- insistió.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Sí- respondió finalmente ella- Sólo un amigo. No te voy a negar que una vez sentí algo mucho más profundo pero sólo fue un capricho que ya desapareció.

Se escucharon pasos, los de ella alejándose.

-¡Espera!- la llamó Potter.-Déjalo.

-No haré tal cosa.- indicó Hermione.

-¿Y si te digo que te amo? Me enamoré de ti, Hermy... Dame una oportunidad.


	19. Revelaciones

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DIECIOCHO**_

La había visto salir al lado de Malfoy y él los había seguido hasta el aula donde se encerraron. Había intentado abrir la puerta o al menos escuchar a escondidas lo que decían pero no había podido hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Sin querer resignarse se quedó al lado del aula esperando a que ellos salieran de allí. Posiblemente, Malfoy le estaba reclamando por no haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado la primera semana de novios que llevaba. Sonrió. Sí, esa parte de su plan estaba yendo de maravillas. Él conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que ella jamás dejaría solo a su mejor amigo (o sea é) en alguna dificultad. Y con diferentes excusas había logrado acaparar la mayor parte del tiempo de ella dejando al idiota de Malfoy sin nada.

Aunque no lograba entender cómo era que Hermione, su mejor amiga, había terminado saliendo con alguien como Malfoy. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era? ¿Qué posiblemente no estaba más que jugando con ella? ¡Era Draco Malfoy, por Merlín! ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar del hijo de un mortífago como su padre?

En ese momento vio a Dumbledore caminando hacia el aula de Snape, que quedaba a metros de allí, y a su lado venía, nada más y nada menos, que Narcisa Malfoy. Cuando cruzaron delante de él ella lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a la que respondió. Después de todo, ella lo había ayudado (aunque preocupada por su hijo) cuando se encontró en el bosque frente a Voldemort. Dumbledore le lanzó una curiosa mirada interrogativa.

-Buenos días, Harry… ¿Vigilando las pueras?- inquirió el anciano medio sonriendo.

-Eh…- tartamudeó- Yo… yo estoy esperando a Hermione.

-¡Ah! La señorita Granger… Seguramente está con el señor Malfoy. ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió. Miró a Narcisa y pudo ver la clara expresión de disgusto cuando Dumbledore mencionó a su amiga.

-Entonces también esperaremos junto a ti. La señora Malfoy necesita hablar consu hijo urgentemente- indicó el anciano.

-Creo, profesor-comenzó a decir Narcisa- que será mejor que entremos e interrumpamos esa… reunión. Conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo como para suponer que… charlar no es lo que está haciendo en este instante.

-Y yo conozco lo suficiente a mi amiga como para afirmar que ella jamás haría tal cosa- indicó molesto Harry porque ella se atreviera a hacer semejante acotación.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada impasible.

-¿La conocías tan bien como para suponer que terminaría con Draco?- le preguntó ella.

Harry no supo que contestar porque sabía que aquella mujer tenía razón. Hermione había cambiado.

En ese momento, desde su salón de clases, salió Snape. Miró a cada una de las personas que estaban delante de aquel salón y alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

-Buenos días, Severus- saludó cordialmente Albus- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Éste rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Nos vimos hace dos horas- le recordó con tono molesto- ¿Y se puede saber qué es esta reunión tan… peculiar?

Con toda su tranquilidad, Albus le respondió.

-Estamos viendo qué vamos a hacer porque el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger están ahí dentro encerrados haciendo quién sabe qué cosas…

Severus abrió inmensamente los ojos y sin decir nada, se volteó hacia la puerta, apuntó con su varita y murmuró unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a escuchar bien y ésta salió casi volando, abriéndose hasta chocar contra la pared. Para su horror, Harry pudo ver, así como el resto de los presentes, como esos dos se separaban presurosamente y se apresuraban a colocarse bien la ropa.

Harry estaba entre la incredulidad y la ira, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar al rubio con sus manos y de gritarle a Hermione para preguntarle qué rayos estaba pensando al encerrarse de ese modo con aquel. Pero no pudo decir nada porque enseguida la voz de Snape resonó en el salón. Sin embargo, no escuchó lo que dijo a pesar de casi haberlo gritado. Su mente y sus ojos sólo se concentraron en ella, Hermione, que no lo miraba a los ojos y estaba ruborizada. ¿A caso este era el momento en que la perdía para siempre?

Cuando todos salieron dejando a Malfoy y a su madre para hablar solos, él la siguió de cerca. La vio subir detrás de Albus al despacho de éste y entonces decidió esperarla fuera. No tardó demasiado, pero cuando bajó tenía una notable expresión de sufrimiento y los ojos rojos cosa que dejaba en claro que había estado llorando. Conmovido, se acercó y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y enterró su rostro en su pecho ahogando los sollozos. Harry no se atrevió a decirle nada. Sólo acarició su cabello suavemente hasta que dejó de llorar.

Ella se separó.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermy?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Draco… Draco…- intentó a hablar pero le costaba porque sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Harry se puso rígido.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Te tocó cuando vos no querías…? ¡Lo mato!

-No… No… Draco jamás haría algo así…

-¡¿Entonces qué?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos instantes eternos y luego apartó la vista hacia el suelo.

-No puedo contártelo- musitó tan bajo que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para lograr escucharla.

-Hermy… Soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar en mi…

-Confío en ti, Harry- le aseguró ella- Pero esto no es sólo sobre mi… Es sobre él.

-Si confiaras en mí me lo dirías…

-Si tu confiarías en mi sabría que jamás tomo una decisión sin antes meditarla y tener en cuenta. Tomé la decisión de salir con Draco y no cambiaré de opinión ni traicionaré su confianza.

-Hermione… ¡Déjalo!

-¡No!

-¡Hermione no puedes…!

-¡No, Harry! No te voy a permitir meterte en mi vida así como así… No puedes venir ahora y pedirme eso. Comprende, Harry, Draco es mi novio.

-Pero… ¿Y yo qué?- esa pregunta le salió sin siquiera haber pensado en hacerla.

-Harry tu eres… tú eres…- dudó unos segundos mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sólo un amigo?- insistió.

Hermione abrió grande los ojos y no dijo nada por unos eternos segundos.

-Sí- respondió finalmente- Sólo un amigo. No te voy a negar que una vez sentí algo mucho más profundo pero sólo fue un capricho que ya desapareció.

Antes de que él pudiera procesar la información y relacionarla con lo que le había dicho Ginny en aquella discusión, ella comenzó a caminar alejándose.

-¡Espera!- la llamó.-Déjalo.

Ella se volteó de nuevo.

-No haré tal cosa.- indicó Hermione.

-¿Y si te digo que te amo? Me enamoré de ti, Hermy... Dame una oportunidad.

La cara de Hermione era todo una obra de arte dedicada a expresar asombro e incredulidad.

-Es mentira- indicó ella dando un paso atrás sin salir de su asombro.

-¡No lo es!- le aseguró él- Me he enamorado… de ti… mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo conmigo siempre… ¿Tan difícil de creer?

Hermione suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Desde ahí habló sin mirarlo.

-No me amas, Harry…

-Estoy seguro de lo que siento- dijo pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

-No me amas. Crees estar enamorado pero ya pasará. Porque el enamoramiento no es eterno… En cambio el amor sí.

-¡Pero te amo!- gritó Harry con desesperación acercándose y tomándola por los hombros.

Hermione se desprendió bruscamente del agarre y retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

-Si no quieres entender con esto tendré que decirte que… Harry… yo no te amo ni estoy enamorada de ti. Amo a Draco. Con desesperación y locura… Creo que desde que recibí esa estúpida carta llenas de cursilerías me enamoré un poquito de él sin saber quién era…

-¡¿Draco era tu admirador secreto?- inquirió él sin poder creerlo.

-Una vez me preguntaste si no creía que alguien pudiera estar enamorado de mí… Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Tantos defectos tengo como para creer que Draco jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo para tomarme en serio?

Harry abrió la boca pero de ella no salió nada. Sin querer, había herido los sentimientos de Hermione.

-¡No es eso!- se apresuró a decir- No creo que alguien como Malfoy pueda tomar en serio a cualquiera…

-¡Pues te equivocas!- dijo una voz de atrás.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia allí. Harry volteó el rostro pero ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Al parecer, hoy será el día de hacer confesiones- dijo con seriedad él acercándose a ellos, o más bien, a Hermione- La amo- confesó a Harry- La amo con todo mí ser y ella se ha vuelto la única razón por la cual intento seguir luchando…

Hermione bajo los ojos y Harry pudo ver que sus ojos comenzaba a bañarse en lágrimas nuevamente. Miró confuso a Malfoy por aquella última confesión.

-Mi padre me lanzó una maldición- dijo Draco mientras aferraba con fuerza la mano de ella- algo poderoso, usando su propia sangre… que no tiene vuelta atrás.

Harry intentó procesar la información.

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó a decir.

-Quiere decir que es magia oscura- completó Hermione mientras se aferraba con desesperación al brazo de su novio- Algo que… que no se sabe cuando se hará presente.

-Por lo que puedo morir cuando a mi padre se le da la gana- terminó Draco sin mirarlo pero con una indiscutible expresión de odio dirigida hacia su progenitor.- Mi madre no lo sabe por eso cree que cuando se entere que estoy saliendo con Hermione no me hará nada... pero yo no estoy tan seguro.


	20. Propuesta

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**DIECINUEVE**_

Habían escapado del colegio saltándose las horas de clases para ir a internarse en el bosque prohibido y llegar hasta aquel sitio que Draco le había mostrado en su primera cita. Caminaron tomados de la mano y en completo silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Por primera vez a Hermione no le importó perder unas horas de clases porque sabía que lo que tendrían que hablar Draco y ella era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Draco hizo aparecer una manta y la colocó sobre el suelo donde ella y él se sentaron. Al principio sólo hubo silencio, uno muy incómodo en el que ni siquiera se miraron, pero luego Hermione decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Draco no la miró al responder.

-¿De qué serviría?- inquirió él encogiéndose los hombros levemente-¿A caso te sirve ahora saberlo? Mi padre tiene muy arraigadas esas ideas de la sangre pura y no cambiará de parecer.

-Pero podemos intentar convencerlo…- comenzó a decir ella desesperada por hallar una solución a aquel problema.

-No, Hermione- la cortó él alzando la vista para mirarla a los ojos intentándole de hacer entender- Con mi padre no puedes dialogar de esa manera. Él no va a cambiar de opinión. Cuando se entere, si es que ya no se enteró, activará la maldición.

-¿A caso quieres decirme que no hay nada que hacer, que te vas a rendir así como así? No puedes hacer eso, Draco.

-Y no lo haré- le aseguró tomándola de una de sus manos- Eres muy importante para mi y no dejaré que mi padre nos separe.- hizo una pausa- ¿Me amas?

-Sí- respondió ella sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Entonces confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejar esta situación en mis manos.- indicó tomando su mentó con la mano para alzarle la cabeza cuando ella bajó la vista-Mi padre es cruel, orgulloso y un idiota de primera pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga debilidades. De hecho, tiene muchas, así que sé como deshacerme de esta maldición fácilmente.

Hermione asintió con reticencia.

-Confío en ti- le dijo ella- Pero eso no quiere decir que él vaya a jugar limpio.

Draco sonrió.

-Somos Malfoy- le recordó sin dejar de sonreír- Ninguno de los dos pensamos hacer eso. Pero yo tengo más ventajas que él.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Te amo.

Hermione lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¿Acaso Dumbledore no dice que la mejor arma contra el mal es el amor?- le preguntó él-Yo tengo una razón por la cual luchar contra él, una razón por la cual vivir y querer respirar el resto de mi vida para sentir tu perfume, ver tus ojos y hacerte ruborizar.

A pesar de que sabía que era Draco la misma persona que siempre le había mandado esas cursis cartas de amor nunca fue tan consciente del lado romántico de él como en ese momento. Se le acercó y besó sus labios con infinito amor. Cuando se separó le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. Alzó una de sus manos y corrió un mechó rubio de la frente de él para luego acariciar su mejilla con su dedos. Draco tomó esa mano dentro de la suya y giró el rostro para depositar un beso en la palma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Ahora iré a ver a Dumbledore para que me deje salir mañana para ir a visitar a mi padre.

-¿Y si no logras convencer a tu padre?- preguntó con preocupación.

-¡Qué confianza me tienes!- exclamó él sonriendo.

-Draco, eso es serio- se quejó ella.

-Yo también estoy hablando en serio- aseguró él-Confía en mi, ¿Quieres? Sólo eso te pido… y que me beses… y que te cases conmigo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Puedo hacer las dos primeras pero lo de casarme no- le contestó riendo pero cuando vio la seriedad de Draco se calló- ¿Me estabas hablando en serio?- preguntó incrédula.

Draco asintió mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba una cajita. Hermione no la tomó, sólo se quedó lívida observándolo.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza cuando se recuperó- No, Draco no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió él algo molesto- ¿A caso no dijiste que me amabas?

-Sí, pero eso no es motivo para casarnos ya… Acabamos de empezar a ser novios es muy pronto. Solamente salimos dos veces… Esto eso… sorpresivo. Yo… Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Por qué no?- repitió él.

-Acabo de decírtelo- le respondió.

-Solo deduje que tienes miedo- indicó Draco dejando en las manos de ella la cajita- Todas esas son excusas cobardes.

-¡Y no tengo miedo!- indicó ella cruzándose de brazos.-Es que la idea de casarnos es irracional, ni siquiera terminamos el colegio…

-Falta sólo dos meses- indicó Draco pero ella no lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

-Además está tu familia que jamás me aceptarían…. ¡Y tu padre! ¡Te mataría!

-Ya te dije que me ocuparé de él…

-¡Y mis padres! Pensaré que me volví loca cuando les diga que me voy a casar a esta edad con el hombre con el que estoy saliendo desde hace menos de un mes. Me dirán que es una decisión precipitada, hecha sin pensar…

-¿Acaso jamás hiciste algo sin pensarlo demasiado?

-¡Claro que no! Las situaciones es mejor pensarlas con calma y plantearse todas las dificultades que se pueden presentar, tener un plan…

-Hermione- la llamó.

-Un plan detallado de cada acción para no llevarse desagradables sorpresas… El casarse así, como me lo estás pidiendo, es una completa locura que ni siquiera pienso tener en cuenta…

-¡Hermione!

-¡¿Qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos dándose cuenta que había estado hablando rápidamente, moviendo sus manos de un lado para el otro nerviosamente.

-Tienes miedo- dijo Draco.

-Tengo miedo- afirmó ella mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿De qué?- preguntó él.

-De que algo salga mal- confesó en voz baja.

Draco resopló.

-Es obvio que algo va a salir mal. Es mas, creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo discutiendo- le contestó.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-¿Si tu mismo crees que no va a funcionar porqué me pides que me case contigo?- quiso saber.

-Yo jamás dije que no iba a funcionar, solo que íbamos a discutir bastante y que algo saldría mal pero eso no quiere decir que no sepamos resolverlo. Piénsalo- le pidió- Se supones que eres la amiga de Potter, la más inteligente del curso, la que no hace nada sin pensarlo… y yo soy el guapo por el que todas están detrás- sonrió pícaramente- el que tiene a todas a sus pies…

Hermione rodó los ojos. Al parecer no podía hablarse seriamente con él por mucho tiempo.

-Ya basta, Draco…- le pidió pero él no le hizo caso y siguió hablando pero esta vez con mayor seriedad.

-Soy un ex mortífago, un Malfoy, lo que quiere decir que soy egoísta, egocéntrico, orgulloso y me encanta serlo. Los dos somos completamente diferentes y nadie en su sano juicio nos uniría jamás pero… admitámoslo, somos tan diferentes que no hay mejores personas para nosotros que nosotros mismos.

-Esa es la cosa más irracional que he escuchado en mi vida- indicó Hermione mirándolo divertida.

-Pero es tan irracional que te gusta la idea… Me dices que tienes miedo de que lo nuestro no funcione y que algo salga mal… Yo no te puedo decir que eso no va a suceder. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que intentaré hacerte feliz, te respetaré y amaré. Y tú estarás tan contenta porque todas las noches compartes cama conmigo que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de mis demás fallas, que son muy pocas dado que soy perfectamente perfecto.

Hermione rió sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

-¡Y ahí tienes otra cosa!- exclamó él- Conmigo te diviertes. Así que, ¡Qué mejor pareja que la comelibros y el rubio apuesto al cual ninguna mujer se le puede resistir!

-¿Por qué no mejor dices la inteligente y el idiota? Eso sonaría más lógico ya que nos complementaríamos.

-Claro, cariño- dijo con tono falsamente meloso- Otro punto: soy capaz de darte la razón con tal de que cierres esa boquita y la utilices para algo más interesante… ¿Qué me dices, Hermione Granger? ¿Aceptas ser la esposa del magnífico Draco Malfoy?


	21. Condiciones

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**VEINTE**_

Hermione entró a la sala común de su casa minutos antes de la hora de la cena. Todavía estaba algo ruborizada, sin poder creer que ella había sido capaz de decirle algo así a Draco, pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía porque sabía que había sido completamente sincera al ponerle esas condiciones.

-¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?- preguntó Ron apareciendo delante de ella.

Hermione sonrió al ver que estaba de la mano de Lavender. La joven sonrió tímidamente y la saludó.

-Hola, Hermione. Yo… iré con las chicas. Nos vemos después, Ron- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo cuyo rostro se volvió del mismo color que su pelo.

-Veo que las cosas entre ustedes mejoraron- le dijo mientras ambos iban a sentarse a los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

-Sí- respondió tímidamente éste-Es que… hablamos… y quedamos en que no iba a ser tan pesada como antes y, lo mejor de todo, ¡No me va a llamar más Ro-ro!

Hermione rió divertida y feliz ante la cara de alegría de su amigo.

-Bueno, te felicito- le dijo.

-Gracias… Y no soy el único… Harry se reconcilió con Ginny hace unos segundos.

Ella dejó de reír repentinamente y se quedó viendo a Ron estupefacta. Sabía que cuando esa tarde Harry le había dicho que la amaba había sido una tontería y una completa mentira, pero no pudo evitar sentir un tirón de dolor en el pecho al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, expulsando rápidamente esa idea de su mente hizo su mejor esfuerzo y sonrió.

-Eso es una noticia sorpresiva- dijo finalmente luego de un largo silencio- Sólo espero que esta vez entre esos dos las cosas vayan bien. Sabes que tu hermana y yo no nos llevábamos bien últimamente pero quiero lo mejor para ambos.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Sí, sé que Ginny puede ser un tanto… - negó con la cabeza-Puede ser una verdadera pesadilla, pero cuando se siente feliz es buena.

-Lo sé- le aseguró ella sonriendo- Ahora, ¿Vamos a bajar a comer?

Ron asintió y cuando se dispusieron a ir al comedor se encontraron con Harry que venia caminado sin mirar por donde iba, con el rostro pensativo.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- preguntó Hermione al verlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, Hermione… Sí, estoy bien. Y… ¿Malfoy cómo está?

-¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy?- preguntó confuso Ron mirándola confuso.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir ella- Sólo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente que ya resolvimos. ¿Bajamos?

Ambos asintieron y bajaron al gran comedor donde comenzaron a comer tranquilamente cuando la comida apareció, pero ella no pudo probar más de unos cuantos bocados que se volvieron un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

De vez en cuando Hermione alzaba la vista hacia donde estaba él, en la mesa de los de Slytherin, pero cuando Draco alzaba la vista para mirarla ella apartaba la vista ruborizada. De tan sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba esa noche su respiración se aceleraba y tenía la terrible tentación de negarse. No podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa por aquello si ella misma se lo había pedido.

Comenzó a mover la comida de un lado al otro que tenía en su plato mientas recordaba lo que había sucedido ese día.

**Flashback**

Draco Malfoy le acababa de proponer matrimonio de la manera más loca que jamás hubiera imaginado. Quería decirle que sí directamente, gritarle que lo amaba con desesperación, tirarse en sus brazos y decirle un montón de cursilerías, pero no hizo nada de eso. Bajó los ojos hacia sus menos que jugaban nerviosamente con el borde de su falda, tragó saliva y respondió.

-No.

No alzó la vista para ver el dolor que había en los ojos de Draco, dolor que sabía que allí estaba a pesar de no estar viéndolo, dolor que la haría flaquear con su decisión.

-Hermione…- comenzó a decir él y el tono de su voz le confirmó la suposición anterior.

-Déjame explicarte porqué- lo interrumpió ella antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo alzó los ojos y lo miró.

-Te amo- le aseguró- Te deseo. Te quiero con tanta locura que cada vez que no estás conmigo me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, si estás pensando en mí, si todo esto no es un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Pero entonces recuerdo las cartas que me diste anónimamente y rememoro ese primer beso que nos dimos y me dijo: ¡Increíblemente me ama!- rió nerviosamente per luego añadió bajito- e increíblemente yo lo amo.

Draco guardó silencio sin hacer nada más que mirarla.

-Y en este momento yo quiero decirte que sí, que acepto convertirme en tu esposa porque lo que más deseo es vivir mi vida junto a ti, discutiendo, besándote, siguiéndote ciegamente, demostrándote cuánto te quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo. No todavía porque no estamos listos.

-No creo que…- comenzó a decir él pero ella le lanzó una mirada que lo silenció.

-¡No terminé de hablar!- lo reprendió y él contuvo una sonrisa- No estamos preparados para casarnos porque hay cosas que debemos solucionar antes. En primer lugar está la situación de tus padres. Más bien de tu padre. A la única persona que odié verdaderamente en mi vida fue a Voldemort, pero lo que siento por Lucius Malfoy se asemeja mucho a eso desde que Bellatrix me torturó. Y es injusto para ti que me tomes como esposa sintiendo eso por tu padre.

-Pero yo también lo odio- le aseguró Draco.

-No, tu no lo odias- lo contradijo ella.

-Sí, lo hago- indicó él.

-No. Puedes que lo detestes, que sientas rencor por todo lo que te hizo pasar, pero, ¿Odiarlo? Ese es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, profundo y maligno como para que lo sientas hacia tu propio padre. Lo que te quiero decir es que primero quiero que resuelvas la situación con él porque no quiero estar temiendo constantemente por tu vida, y esto hará que yo, ciertamente, termine odiándolo.

-Bueno, eso se resolverá mañana cuando vaya a verlo.

-Sí, eso espero, pero hay otra cosa que deseo… concretar antes de que me decida a ser tu esposa.

Draco la miró expectante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó al ver que ella no se decidía a hablar.

-Quiero que…- bajó la vista al suelo y tomó aire profundamente- Quiero que hagamos el amor antes.

La expresión de asombro de Draco era única. Hermione alzó la vista y lo vio con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se ruborizó notablemente y volvió a bajar la vista sintiéndose tonta al haber dicho aquello.

-¡Sí!- exclamó entonces Draco.

-¿Si?

-¡Hermione, te deseo con desesperación, jamás en mi vida se me ocurriría negarme a esto!- indicó él tomándola de la mano y luego agregó una de sus sonrisas más sensuales- Te aseguro que te haré pagar por todas las que me hiciste pasar y va a ser una muy lenta y placentera tortura.

La respiración de ella comenzó a agitarse mientras en su mente, que ahora se estaba volviendo más perversa y el único culpable era su novio, creaba ideas sobre la clase de tortura que le esperaba.

Draco se le acercó y dejó un pequeño besito en sus labios. Hermione se inclinó hacia él para hacerlo más profundo pero él se apartó.

-No- le dijo- Esta noche.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasará esta noche?

-Esta noche te pasaré a buscar a las doce y solucionaremos esta cuestión. Así mañana iré a ver a mi padre y para la tarde ya estaremos comprometidos.

-¿Esta noche?- inquirió ella asombrada.

-Sí, vos pusiste las condiciones y yo acepté respetarlas y cumplirlas. Lo que nunca aclaraste fue el tiempo así que de eso me encargué yo. Será esta noche.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir, con la expresión de terror en su rostro ya que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Él, al notarlo, se le acercó y volvió a besarla con cuidado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo- No tienes que temer nada. Sabes que jamás te haría daño… Pero si realmente estás asustada podemos dejarlo…

-¡No!- lo interrumpió ella decidida a no dejar que él la creyera una cobarde- Será esta noche.

Draco sonrió maravillosamente.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger,-dijo él- esta noche tenemos una cita.

**Fin del flashback**.

-Hermione, deja de destrozar al pobre pastel de carne- dijo Ron haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Hermione miró su plato y se dio cuenta que verdaderamente había acribillado a su comida. Con cuidado, dejó el tenedor a un costado y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Draco. Éste también la miró y le sonrió. Hermione intentó devolverle el gesto pero no salió nada más que una mueca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió tímidamente.

-Perfectamente- indicó.

Tan perfectamente como podía estar sabiendo lo que le esperaba dentro de unas horas.


	22. Una lenta y deliciosa tortura

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

_**VEINTIUNO**_

Draco la tomó de la mano y la llevó por los oscuros pasillos sin siquiera encender la luz desde la punta de su varita. Daban pasos presurosos pero en completo silencio para no ser descubiertos. Subieron varias escaleras hasta encontrarse en el séptimo piso y, justo donde antes estaba en tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y que ahora había sido quitado, Draco murmuró unas palabras y apuntó con su varita el muro. Hermione pudo ver maravillada como una puerta de madera aparecía justo allí.

-Pensé que la sala de Menesteres había sido destruida- dijo ella antes de que Draco abriera la puerta.

Éste se volvió y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar que sonreía.

-Así fue- le contestó él tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para hacerla avanzar- Pero con ayuda de ciertos libros pude hacer una réplica. No está terminada ya que sólo aparece cuando uno dice el hechizo y no contiene lo que cada uno necesita sino que es una simple sala. Pero esta noche será solo nuestra.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar esto último mientras avanzaba. Al principio todo fue completa oscuridad, espesa y fría, pero cuando dieron otro par de pasos mas cientos de velas se iluminaron a la vez dejándole ver por completo el lugar. Era bastante amplia, con una chimenea encendida, una alfombra en el suelto frente a ésta y sillones cómodos. Pero más allá, en el fondo donde la luz de las velas era más tenue, una cama doble con dosel. La respiración de ella comenzó a agitarse cuando comprendió lo que pronto iba a suceder.

Draco se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos.

-No tengas miedo- le susurró al oído al sentirla tensa.

-No lo tengo- respondió ella con rapidez, pero era una mentira.

Draco suspiró y apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella.

-Hermione, no tenemos que hacerlo- le dijo sin moverse.

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él, quedando de frente mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, deseo hacerlo- le aseguró- De verdad…

Draco volvió a suspirar. Tal vez estaba apresurándola. Sin decir nada se le acercó nuevamente y la volvió a rodear con sus brazos para atraerla hacia él. Aún podía sentir la tensión que la recorría. Con cuidado, como si ella fuera el más delicado cristal, la besó en la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Se sentó recostándose sobre el apoyabrazos con las piernas arriba y la sentó sobre él a Hermione. Ésta apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él se puso a jugar con los mechones de su cabello enredando los risos en sus dedos y estirándolos para luego soltarlos y verlos formados nuevamente.

-Te amo- le dijo Hermione suavemente.

Él sonrió.

-Lo sé- le contestó- Es imposible resistírseme.

Hermione le pegó suavemente en el pecho molesta.

-Sí que sabes arruinar el momento- le dijo.

Draco se rió divertido pero luego se puso serio.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres que nos vayamos a dormir?

Hermione se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pensé que…- comenzó a decir pero Draco la interrumpió.

-No haremos nada- le dijo.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No, Hermione. Es mejor así. Cuando todo se soluciones y te sientas preparada… Ya habrá tiempo.

Ella se levantó bruscamente y lo miró enojada.

-Estoy preparada- le aseguró- Draco, lo estoy. Es que…

-No importa- la volvió a interrumpir.

-Sí importa- lo contradijo colocando sus manos en su cintura- Draco, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Pensé que comprenderías ya que según tú, conoces a las mujeres, pero al parecer eres bastante idiota.

Él se paró al lado de ella y la miró entre confundido y ofendido por aquel comentario.

-No entiendo,

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Me vas a hace decírtelo? Bueno… La única razón por la que estoy nerviosa es que… yo nunca lo he hecho…- él estaba por hablar pero ella colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca para callarlo- Estoy nerviosa porque nunca he hecho esto y tu sí; porque, a pesar de que sé cómo se hace, de todo lo que involucra, tengo miedo a decepcionarte.

Hermione desvió la mirada sintiendo su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Draco sólo la miró en silencio durante unos extensos segundos hasta que soltó una divertida carcajada que resonó en todo la sala. Ella giró el rostro velozmente hacia él y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó.

-¿Ese es todo el problema?- inquirió Draco dejando de reír y acercándose par abrazarla de nuevo-¿Qué temes decepcionarme?

Ella asintió volviendo a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada. Era estúpido de su parte ese comportamiento, después de todo ya era grande,

-Hermione…

Ella sintió la mano de él acariciándole suavemente la mejilla mientras la otra la tomaba por el mentó para hacer que su rostro quedara justo enfrente de él.

-Hermione… mírame.

Se negó al principio, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a los grises de él por sí solos.

-Te amo- le dijo él.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo sé, es imposible resistírseme- le respondió utilizando sus palabras.

-Lo sé.- indicó Draco rodando los ojos y luego la miró con infinito amor- Hermione, jamás me decepcionarás.

Hermione se le acercó tímidamente y comenzó a besarlo apenas rozando sus labios con los de él, dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que esa noche pasase sin que ellos estuvieran juntos; y Draco, poseído por ese loco amor que sentía por ella, devolvió cada uno de ellos, perdiéndose en cada uno de ellos, deseando profundizarlos pero a la vez no queriendo hacerlo porque perderían la magia que poseían. Sin embargo, cuando él adentro su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, saboreándola como si se tratase del fruto más delicioso, otra clase de magia apareció, una más intensa que amenazó con derretir hasta el tuétano de sus huesos. Hermione subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Draco, jugó por unos momentos con los cabellos de su nuca sin dejar de besarlos hasta que las bajó nuevamente por sus anchos hombros y llegó al cuello de su camisa que ya tenía tres botones desprendidos. Pero en ese momento, cuando estaba por comenzar a abrir los siguientes, las manos de Draco tomaron las suyas y la detuvieron. Ella cortó el beso y lo miró extrañada. Draco sonrió.

-Ven- le dijo arrastrándola hacia la zona donde se encontraba la cama.

Él se sentó a los pies de ésta y la colocó delante a ella.

-Primero las damas.-indicó él haciendo un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que comenzase a desvestirse.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró arrepintiéndose. Recordó que él ya la había visto desnuda aquella noche en la torre de astronomía así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás y desprendió lentamente cada uno de los botones de su camisa sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises bañados en deseo de Draco. Y cada movimiento que ella hiciera, por mas inocente que pareciese, a él le parecía haber sido creado para torturarlo. Tan lentos, tan meticulosamente hechos. Pero era una tortura que le gustaba porque esa espera era el afrodisíaco y una clara insinuación de lo que vendría después haciendo que el placer final fuera mucho más intenso.

Su camisa, sus zapatos, su jeans desaparecieron. Y sólo quedó delante de él con la ropa interior roja con algo de encaje que se había colocado especialmente para esa noche. Draco la admiró, con igual lentitud con la que ella se había desnudado, con apetito en su mirada.

-Todo- indicó Draco.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido que había venido a su garganta cuando el pronunció esa única palabra. Antes de perder el valor, se quitó el resto de la ropa y quedó sólo vistiendo su piel.

Draco le hizo una seña para que se acercase y ella así lo hizo, deseando que la tocara. Pero él no hizo más que tomarla de la mano para atraerla a la cama donde la acomodó acostada boca arriba.

-Espérame- le dijo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó apoyándose sobre sus codos al ver que él se alejaba de la cama caminando con lentitud.

-Ya regreso- fue todo lo que le respondió antes de salir de las sala por una puerta lateral de madera que no había visto antes.

Hermione miró asustada aquello. ¡La había dejado sola, desnuda, acostada en la cama! ¡No lo podía creer! Pero antes de que la desesperación comenzara a invadirla temiendo que él no volviese, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un Draco usando nada más que unos pantalones negros, llevando su varita en una mano y una delgada vela encendida en la otra.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Sonrió de tal manera que activó la parte que todavía estaba consiente en la mente de Hermione, alertándola que él estaba tramando algo.

-¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó.

Por una milésima de segundos dudó antes de responder.

-Sí- dijo finalmente.

-Me alegro- indicó Draco- Y recuerda que me amas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confusa.

-Así me podrás perdonar más rápido cuando yo haga esto.

Y no tuvo tiempo de responder a qué se refería porque mediante un hechizo silencioso él había movido su varita haciendo que unas cuerdas aparecieran y ataran a Hermione de las manos y los tobillos a cada uno de los pilares de la cama.

-¡DRACO SUÉLTAME YA MISMO!- gritó ella.

Él sonrió divertido al verla tan enojada. Es que allí, atada en la cama completamente desnuda le traía ideas y no precisamente de la que parecía representar una verdadera amenaza. Por lo menos, no mientras la mantuviera atada.

-Recuerda que me amas- le dijo él divertido.

-Te aseguro que en ese momento estoy dudando seriamente de mis sentimientos hacia ti… Draco Malfoy, si no me sueltas ya mismo te torturaré y haré tu vida imposible.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves realmente sexy cuando te enojas?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza y mirando detenidamente cierta parte del cuerpo de ella.

Hermione se dio cuenta y se sonrojó notablemente. Él se acercó ella dejando su varita en una de las mesitas de madera que había allí cerca pero sosteniendo la vela con la otra.

-Te dije que te haría pagar por todas las que me hiciste pasar- le susurró al oído.

Hermione tembló del deseo. Era realmente asombroso que su cuerpo se sintiera de aquella forma cuando a la vez estaba indefensa ante lo que él podría llegar a hacerle. Pero cuando le había dicho que confiaba en él no mentía así que sabía que no tenía por qué temer. O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio que Draco acercaba la vela peligrosamente a su abdomen.

-¡Eso me va a quemar!- le gritó asustada.

-No te preocupes, no lo hará- le aseguró Draco intentando tranquilizarla- Es un aceite especial.

Ella frunció el ceño pero justo en ese momento Draco inclinó la vela haciendo que de esta cayera un delicado hilo traslúcido que desprendía un suave aroma que no supo identificar hasta tocar su piel. Pero no la quemó como había esperado, sino más bien dejó un tibio rastro que la hizo temblar y, justo allí donde había caído aquel oleoso líquido puso su mano Draco, unos centímetro sobre su ombligo, comenzando a friccionar suavemente. Subía y bajaba su mano acariciando cuanto encontraba, pero era un contacto tan tenue, tan suave que la había hecho cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Y sólo guiándose por sus sentidos se dejó llevar mientras él dejaba caer ese aceite en sus piernas, sobre sus muslos, y sus manos volvían a tocarla por la cara interior de estos, más y más cerca de… Pero ahí se detuvo y de repente sintió el aceite cayendo sobre sus senos. Ya no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Draco sonrió feliz porque estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba, ¿Pero a qué precio? Tenerla allí acostada, atada en la cama, totalmente desnuda y lista para que él le hiciera las cosas más locas que cruzaban en su mente. Pero, como le había dicho, primero la torturaría un poco, la volvería loca del deseo hasta hacerla rogar.

Dejó la vela a un lado y con sus manos aceitadas acarició los costados de los senos de ella pero sin detenerse no tocar demasiado mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a besarla. Hermione se aferró a su boca con desesperación, casi con violencia, porque era el único modo que tenía de descargar sus frustraciones. Estaba segura que aquel aceite contenía algo porque nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de aquel modo, tan desesperada por conseguir algo, algo que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Pero hasta de su boca la privó cuando cortó el beso. Estaba por protestar pero él comenzó a moverse lentamente bajando por su garganta, regando todo ese camino con besos suaves, cálidos y húmedos que le quitaban el aliento pero que a la vez la hacían gemir. Sin embargo, nuevamente, antes de llegar a dónde ella deseaba se detuvo.

Hermione gimió frustrada mientras sus ojos se abrían y lo miraban con algo parecido al odio.

-¡Draco!

Éste sonrió divertido mientras se paraba al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

Ella no supo que responderle y también olvidó qué era lo que deseaba decirle cuando lo vio llevar su mano hacia la cintura de su pantalón y desprendérsela. Sus ojos no se movieron de aquella zona y se quedó totalmente impaciente, sintiendo como si ardiera en llamas al verlo totalmente desnudo. Ya lo había tocado una vez desvergonzadamente, no le importaría hacerlo de nuevo… si tan sólo el la soltara. Sus ojos buscaron los de él intentando decirle sin palabras lo que deseaba pero sólo consiguió que él sonriera misteriosamente.

¿Ahora qué rayos estaba por hacerle?

Se inclinó hacia el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo. Ella intentó moverse para ver qué era lo que hacía pero las cuerdas que la ataban se lo impedían. Intentó tironearlas pero no consiguió nada.

Draco se volvió a parar y ella pudo ver que en sus manos tenía un collar de perlas blancas. Él se le acercó y se lo mostró.

-Lo compré para ti- le dijo mientras se lo acercaba a su cuello- ¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió.

-Es hermoso pero no tenías porqué hacerlo.

-Oh, no… todo lo contrario. Estaba ansioso por dártelo para que puedas usarlo así recordaré cada vez que lo vea este momento.

Con lentitud, comenzó a pasar las perlas sobre su piel, bajando por su cuerpo lentamente, por sus senos, por su liso estómago, por entre sus piernas por una milésima de segundo, por sus muslos y el resto de la extensión de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Hermione no sabía si suplicar de la frustración, jadear o gemir. Hizo las tres cosas a la vez mientras él volvía a hacer el mismo recorrido de forma ascendente pero esta vez deteniéndose en ciertas partes para hacer la tortura más dolorosamente placentera.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Draco!- gimió.

-Sí- dijo él- No lo soporto más.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que había planeado seguir torturándola hasta que él no lo aguantase? ¡Por Merlín! Si él no hacia algo para que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… ¿Qué? ¿Acabase o continuase? No lo sabía, sólo era consiente de que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Él tomó su varita y la desató. Hermione, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con desesperación mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo acariciaba. Draco gimió mientras se colocaba encima de ella, gimió mientras la penetraba con lentitud permitiéndole adatarse a él. Pero Hermione estaba tan perdida en el placer que no sintió más que una leve presión y un pequeño rastro de dolor, para luego volver a gemir sintiéndolo completamente.

Draco comenzó a moverse y ella lo recibía abiertamente. Todos sus miedos iníciales habían desaparecido. Ahora sólo estaba él, el hombre que amaba completamente y a quien deseaba desaforadamente. Jamás en su vida imaginó que terminaría así, sintiendo todo aquello por él, alguien que supuestamente tendría que ser su enemigo dado que tantos años de peleas entre ambos cargaban sobre sus hombros. ¿Pero acaso el destino, un dios, o simplemente sus almas y corazones no los habían entrelazado de aquella manera tan íntima como lo estaban haciendo sus cuerpos en aquel instante? Ya no importaba nada más en ese momento que permanecer por el resto de su vida a su lado.

Y en el momento en que llegó al clímax de su boca salió un grito que retumbó por toda la sala. Gritó su nombre que salió empujado de su garganta mientras sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a las sábanas de la cama como si ese fuera su punto de apoyo, algo de realidad en ese mundo personal donde sólo se encontraban los dos amándose. Pero aun no había acabado aquello porque Draco siguió penetrándola hasta hacerla llegar por segunda vez, y esta vez fue todo mucho más intenso, aún más cuando lo sintió murmurar su nombre repetidas veces mientras él también llegaba al final.

Cuando todo había vuelto a la relativa normalidad, Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que momento atrás su cuerpo había sido poseído por alguien más, porque no podía creer que ella se hubiera comportado como lo había hecho, rogándole, implorándole que la tocase.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Draco.

Ella alzó la vista hacia donde estaba él y le sonrió. Tal vez sí había sido ella misma después de todo ya que cuando dejó vagar sus ojos hacia abajo en el cuerpo desnudo de el sintió deseos de ser ella quien lo atara. Pero más adelante seria su turno, ahora sólo se conformaba con que la abrazase. Y como si él conociese sus pensamientos la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Nunca olvides que te amo- le recordó Draco dejando un beso en su frente.

-Nunca- le aseguró ella cerrando los ojos.


	23. La maldición

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_VEINTIDÓS_**

Draco caminaba dando grandes zancadas a través de los decrépitos pasillos de la prisión de Azkaban, rodeado de cuatros guardias vestidos de capas azules oscuras y sus varitas firmemente aprisionadas en sus manos. Los pasos de todos ellos retumbaban en las paredes oyéndose con fuerza. Por donde sea que se mirase cualquiera podría darse cuenta de porqué fue y seguía siendo una de las mejores cárceles del mundo mágico a pesar de el terrible momento que padeció en la última guerra. Aquel lugar era desesperante y deprimente. Pero Draco, de todos modos, iba con una tenue sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Se sentía feliz. En el colegio había dejado a su futura esposa, a la mujer que amaba, y ella, por más increíble que le pareciese, lo estaba esperando ansiosa.

Sonrió aún más al recordar la maravillosa noche que habían compartido y la promesa que había hecho Hermione de vengarse por lo que la había hecho "_sufrir_". No debía estar pensando eso en este momento pero no pudo evitar lanzar una suave carcajada al recordarla acostada en esa cama, completamente enojada amenazándolo. Si, verdaderamente, se veía sexy cuando estaba molesta.

Uno de los guardias, el que estaba a su derecha, le lanzó una curiosa mirada cuando lo escuchó reír pero él no le hizo caso. Se sentía feliz como nunca antes. En ese mismo momento le importaba una mierda que los demás pensaran que tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro ya que ellos no habían hecho el amor con la mujer que amaban la noche anterior.

Pero la sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que se acercaban más y más a la sala de alta seguridad donde su padre se encontraba esperándolo para esa reunión que él mismo había pedido.

Uno de los guardias abrió aquella puerta pasando su varita delante de ésta y le hizo una seña para que ingresase. Sin perder tiempo, aunque sintió algo parecido a pánico por unos segundos, entró. No tardó en verlo pero por unos momentos no lo reconoció. En el último año de la guerra su padre había envejecido demasiado, pero la prisión parecía estar matándolo con velocidad. Estaba más delgado que nunca y ese cabello largo que lo había caracterizado durante tanto tiempo había sido cortado casi al ras del cuero cabelludo. Draco tragó saliva y por unos segundos sintió compasión por él, pero luego recordó que era el mismo hombre que lo había torturado con cruciatus durante su sexto y séptimo año, amenazándolo de muerte a él y a su madre.

Lucius alzó la vista hacia su hijo y una maligna sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Miró a sus dos costados donde cuatro guardias nuevos de seguridad estaban apilados al lado de la pared y no los miraban pero se los notaba tensos y preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Draco… hijo…- dijo Lucius con voz rasposa- Que agradable sorpresa.

-Ahórrate las palabras, padre- indicó Draco mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Pero a caso este no es el magnifico momento donde me reúno con mi hijo quien no vino a visitarme nunca?- preguntó con calma pero luego fue levantando la voz hasta casi gritar- ¡¿O tal vez me vienes a suplicar perdón por haberte metido con esa maldita sangre sucia?

Draco tragó saliva pero intentó no hacerle notar a su padre que la noticia de que él supiera de su relación con Hermione lo afectaba.

-¡CONTESTA, TRAIDOR!- gritó Lucius acercándose peligrosamente a él pero uno de los guardias rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos dos mientras que otro lo tomó por las manos colocándolas detrás de su espalda con fuerza.

Lucius comenzó a reír con fuerza de manera tétrica haciendo que algo en el interior de su hijo comenzara a preocuparse por el desenlace de la situación.

-En realidad no tienes que contestar- dijo con más calma y sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera tenebrosa- Después de todo, ya sé la respuesta. Te la has llevado a la cama, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es?

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de lanzarle una maldición. Sí, no había duda de que el único sentimiento que le inspiraba ese hombre era puro odio.

-Me voy a casar con ella- dijo con tono tranquilo.

Lucius dejó de sonreír y Draco pudo ver el veneno de su mirada.

-Acércate- le dijo su padre- No seas cobarde.

Draco así lo hizo porque no deseaba demostrar ni debilidad ni temor delante de su padre. Éste, aún sostenido por los guardias pero con menor fuerza porque creían que ya había pasado el peligro, le susurró una palabra a su oído.

-Olvídala.

Y luego se apartó lanzando una fuerte carcajada que retumbó en aquella sala.

Draco se sintió mareado, cerró los ojos con fuerza combatiendo contra aquello, se llevó una de las manos a su cabeza y luego perdió el equilibrio mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

Los cuatro guardias a la vez corrieron hacia él y ese momento fue aprovechado por Lucius para robarle la varita a uno de ellos se apuntó con ésta a sí mismo y su cuerpo fue transformándose haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño hasta convertirse en una horrorosa serpiente de unos pocos centímetros, de colores verdes y negros, sumamente venenosa, y desapareció por debajo de la puerta sin ser detectado por ninguno de los guardias.

-Hermione, ya deja de caminar de un lado para el otro- dijo Ron a su amiga- Me estás mareando.

-¡Pues no me mires, Ronald!- le espetó ella sin poder quedarse quieta.

Estaba nerviosa. Cuando esa mañana se había despedido de Draco había sentido la urgente necesidad de aferrarse a él, de decirle que se quede, de hacer cualquier cosa para impedirle marcharse pero Draco le había pedido que confiase en él y ella no podía demostrarle lo contrario haciendo esas tonterías.

-Estoy seguro que todo irá bien- dijo Harry que se hallaba también allí.

A éste todavía le dolía ver que su mejor amiga y la mujer que estaba seguro que amaba, a pesar de que ella insistía que no, preocuparse y amar con notable locura a otro hombre, pero había comprendido que entre ellos no habría jamás nada. Draco Malfoy le había demostrado que era el hombre adecuado para Hermione, y por más que dolía él lo había aceptado. Ginny, por su parte, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry tomándolo de la mano, se consumía en la envidia de ver que a pesar de que éste ya era su novio moría de amor por Hermione. Pero no iba a culparla a ella porque se notaba que Hermione sólo tenía ojos para Draco. Sin embargo, ver a Harry así la hacía sufrir.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento- musitó Hermione mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello nerviosamente- No confió en Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero está en Azkaban, Hermy ¿Qué podría salir mal allí?- le preguntó Ron- Jamás nadie se ha escapado de allí.

-Eso no es verdad, Ron- le contestó Hermione sin mirarlo ya que seguía caminado de un lado para el otro delante de la chimenea de la sala común de su casa- Sirius lo hizo… y después lo mortifagos…

-Pero eso fue cuando Voldemort los liberó- interrumpió Harry.

-Lo sé pero eso demuestra que no es tan seguro como todos lo quieren hacer ver- replicó ella- ¡No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada!- exclamó suspirando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con cierta timidez Ginny.

-Voy a ir.

-¡No puedes!- exclamó Harry parándose y yendo hacia ella para tomarla de las manos- Dumbledore jamás te dejará ir.

-No pensaba pedirle permiso- indicó Hermione soltándose bruscamente del contacto de Harry.

-¡Hermione, no!

-No, Harry, déjame… Siento… Siento que algo malo va a suceder y no sé que otra cosa hacer más que ir con él… Necesito ir para mi tranquilidad mental.

Hermione dio media vuelta ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos dispuesta a hacer lo que había dicho pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintió un fuerte mareo. Escuchó, como algo lejano, el grito de sus amigos llamándola, y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo con un golpe, su mente se hundió en la oscuridad.


	24. Olvido

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_VEINTITRÉS_**

Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando sintió que algo frío tocaba su frente y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Madame Pomfrey que le colocaba un paño helado en parte superior de su cabeza.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- exclamó la mujer- Señorita Granger, qué susto nos ha dado. ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

Hermione asintió.

-Estaba discutiendo con mis amigos y de repente me mareé y desmayé.

-Así es- indicó la enfermera- El señor Potter y Weasley me dijeron lo mismo. Pero aún no podemos encontrar el motivo de su desmayo así que no le quisimos dar ningún tipo de poción para despertarla o desinflamar ese feo chichón que tiene en su cabeza.

Hermione alzó su mano y se lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos pero los apartó con rapidez porque dolía.

-Se lo hizo cuando golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo- explicó la enfermera- Tengo que seguir haciéndole otros chequeos para ver que todo esté en orden pero si todo sale bien podrá salir de aquí dentro de un par de horas.

Hermione asintió y se puso a disposición de la mujer que no dejó casi ninguna prueba de lado. Pero por fortuna todo estuvo bien y, como le había dicho, dos horas más tarde, salió de la enfermería con tranquilidad.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron Ron y Harry llamándola al cruzarse en el pasillo.

-Hola, chicos- les respondió sonriendo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Harry abrazándola.

-Claro- dijo Hermione sintiéndose algo cohibida por el abrazo así que se separó rápidamente.

-íbamos a verte justo en este momento porque antes Madame Pomfrey nos echó.- dijo ron- Qué vieja loca.

-¡Ron, no debes llamarla así!- exclamó Hermione mirándolo enojada pero luego volvió a sonreír- ¿Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo? Muero de hambre.

Sus dos amigos fruncieron el ceño y la miraron confusos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Draco regresó- dijo casi susurrando Harry.- Lo vimos caminar a su sala.

Fue el turno de Hermione de mostrarse confusa.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa eso? -preguntó-Ni siquiera sabía que se había marchado aunque por mí puede irse y no volver jamás.- hizo una pausa-¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Draco?

Ella siguió caminando pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos no los seguían. Harry y Ron no salían de su asombro. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a Hermione

-¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo ella sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿A caso no te importa más Draco?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Y porqué habría de importarme?- inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ah, no sé… tal vez porque es tu novio!- exclamó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Mi novio? ¡¿Draco Malfoy mi novio? ¡Por Merlín, qué locura! Nosotros nos odiamos.

Harry se le acercó.

-Hermy, es cierto. Estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy pero al parecer el golpe en tu cabeza te hizo perder la memoria o algo así.

Hermione retrocedió asustada porque el rostro de Harry no sólo era preocupación sino la más absoluta sinceridad. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que empezara a salir con Draco Malfoy si éste la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él, si se habían insultado durante años, si eran como el agua y el aceite? Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible.

.Vamos a ver a la enfermera- pidió Harry tomándola de la mano.

Hermione se desprendió rápidamente.

-¡No tengo porqué ir a verla, Harry, estoy bien!

Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor pensando en el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos. No llegaba tan tarde. Se encaminó hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Neville que la saludó amigablemente. Hermione le devolvió el saludo y le sonrió sintiéndose feliz porque éste no mencionó a Malfoy. Si estuviera saliendo con él como Harry y Ron insistían, todos no dejarían de mirarla extraño, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Comenzó a comer tranquilamente pero como justo se había sentado del lado de la mesa que le permitía ver a los alumnos de Slytherin. Sin proponérselo sus ojos buscaron al rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Zabini y Pansy. Estos dos le hablaban con prisa y entre murmullos mientras que Draco se mostraba confuso… ¿Draco? ¿Ella lo había llamado mentalmente por su nombre? Agitó su cabeza. El golpe le había afectado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neville girando la cabeza hacia ella- Los chicos nos contaron a mi y a Luna que estabas en la enfermería.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo.- le contestó.

-Me alegro que ya estés bien. Estoy seguro que Malfoy habrá estado preocupado.

Hermione se quedó estática al escuchar esto. Miró a Neville durante unos segundos con la boca ligeramente abierta pero luego se paró y salió casi corriendo de allí.

Draco la siguió con la vista cuando la vio correr a través del gran comedor como si cientos de demonios la persiguieran. ¿Estuvo saliendo con ella? Bufó. Aquello era una tonta mentira creada por sus amigos para molestarlo. ¿Por qué saldría con Granger? Era atractiva, sí, pero nunca antes se le ocurriría salir con ella.

-Draco, es enserio- insistió Pansy.

-Ya deja de molestar con eso- le dijo a la joven- La broma se hizo demasiado pesada ya.

-No es una broma- le aseguró Zabini mirándolo con seriedad- Es verdad que Hermione Granger es tu novia… ¿Qué te sucede? Antes no dejabas de hablar de ella cuando empezaron a salir, antes no dejabas de mirarla y, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero nos has torturado por las noches cuando decías su nombre entre sueños.

Draco no podía creer todo aquello. Era tan irracional e inimaginable. ¿Él con Granger? Pero ahora que sus amigos le decían esto con tal seriedad haciendo difícil seguir con la idea de que se trataba de una broma su cabeza ponía a duda la realidad que conocía.

-Malfoy, ¿Podemos hablar?

Draco alzó la vista y se encontró con Potter. ¡Oh, no! Aquello se ponía cada vez más y más extraño. Asintió escuetamente con los labios apretados y se levantó de la mesa sintiendo la mirada atenta de todos sus amigos. ¿Si decían que era novio de Granger ahora pensaría que era amigo de Potter? Eso era mucho más irracional aún.

Salieron de allí y fueron hasta un pasillo deshabitado.

-Hermione tuvo un accidente- dijo Harry sin rodeos.

Por unos segundos el corazón de Draco se aceleró a causa de la preocupación pero luego se recordó que a él no tendría que importarle.

-¿Y a mi qué?- preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu tampoco recuerdas- musitó para si Harry.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Tu también, Potter? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decir que salgo con Granger?

-¡Porque es verdad!- casi gritó Harry- Malfoy, sé que nos detestamos mutuamente pero a pesar de que Hermione no recuerda nada ella moría de preocupación por ti y sé que te ama… No descansaré hasta averiguar qué es lo que pasó para que ustedes se olviden mutuamente y tú me ayudarás.

-Está bien.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Harry asombrado de haber conseguido su cometido tan fácilmente.

-Sí… Todos dicen que estoy con Granger y dudo que sea una broma de mal gusto.- explicó con calma- Pero quiero hacerte ante una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si me detestas porqué quieres que Hermione esté conmigo?

Harry dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Yo… sé que es lo que sentía por ti y sé que se sentirá incompleta sin tu amor.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sí que te has vuelto un idiota romántico, Potter- le dijo burlonamente.

Harry no dijo nada, solamente le lanzó una mirada molesta. Y fue entonces cuando Draco comprendió que Potter estaba enamorado de Hermione pero que renunciaba a ella por… ¿Por él?

-Ya hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que te espera en su despacho junto a Hermione. Él nos ayudará.

-¿Y dónde esta Granger?

-Iba a buscarla al comedor pero no la encontré.

-Salió corriendo de allí. Búscala por otro lado- dijo Draco mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho del director.

Pero cuando llegó allí se asombró al ver que Hermione ya se encontraba sentada enfrente al gran escritorio y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarlo cuando Dumbledore lo saludó.

-Señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando… Quiero…

-Tampoco recuerdo- respondió antes de que el anciano le preguntase algo.

Dumbledore sonrió y Draco frunció el ceño al verlo.

-Me lo supuse, señor Malfoy. Acaban de notificarme desde Azkaban que su padre ha escapado cuando usted sufrió un desmayo.

Draco asintió una vez.

-¿Me haría el favor de explicarme qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí usted?

-No lo recuerdo- respondió con voz apenas audible.

-Y usted, señorita Granger, ¿Qué hacía antes de caer desmayada?

-Discutía con mis amigos- respondió.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Yo… tampoco recuerdo.

-¡Eso es una buena noticia!

Ambos jóvenes miraron al anciano como si estuviera loco.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sé el motivo por el cual no recuerdan y que será fácilmente solucionado. Lamentablemente, esto también me lleva a una deducción lamentable.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Hermione.

-Que este ha sido la primera parte del plan de Lucius Malfoy- indicó- Que lo que va a venir es mucho peor porque él es un hombre inteligente y dudo seriamente que hiciera este simple hechizo demesmorizante pensando en que conseguiría vengarse.

-¿Y cuál es la solución?- preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione dándose cuenta que cada vez que la veía sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho.

-Recordar- indicó- Le pediremos a sus amigos más cercanos que le entreguen los recuerdos que tienen de ustedes dos, incluso yo donaré un par míos que estoy seguros que les resultará interesantes, y los suyos propios irán apareciendo en sus mentes por cuenta propia. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos.

-Sí- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione giró el rostro por primera vez hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Draco pudo ver el asombro y la confusión que sentía la joven y sintió unas terribles ganas de acercársele y abrazarla para intentar consolarla diciéndole que todo iría bien. Pero no lo hizo.

-Sí- dijo finalmente Hermione perdida en la penétrate mirada de Draco.


	25. Rompiendo la maldición

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_VEINTICUATRO_**

-Estos son los recuerdos que juntamos- dijo Dumbledore señalando una de las esquinas de su escritorio llena de botellitas- No es necesario que los miren a todos porque pronto recordarán. Ustedes pueden elegir cuál desean contemplar primero. Incluso el profesor Snape se ofreció a entregar algunos fragmentos interesantes.

Hermione y Draco escucharon atentos y en silencio pero completamente consciente de la persona que tenían al lado de sí, preguntándose cómo era posible haber olvidado algo como aquello y combatiendo la extraña necesidad que sentían de tomarse de las manos. Una vez que Dumbledore les dejó el pensadero a su disposición los dejó a solas en el despacho.

Durante unos momentos el silencio fue incómodo entre los dos ya que ninguno decía nada ni atinaba a hacer el primer movimiento. Hermione se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior y dio un paso al frente comenzando a mirar los frascos para ver cuál tomaría primero.

-¿Vamos los dos juntos o uno por uno?- preguntó Draco.

-Como quieras- le respondió ella extrañándose que pudieran estar hablando sin insultarse.

Pero en seguida cambió de idea porque en realidad no tenía idea con lo que se iba a topar y estaba algo asustada.

-No, vamos solos- le dijo.

Él la miró con curiosidad pero no hizo nada más que encogerse los hombros levemente.

Hermione tomó uno de los frascos que estaba etiquetado como: _"Descubiertos. (Dumbledore)" _El título le llamó la atención y mucho más por ser el del anciano director. Lo destapó y dejó que el líquido platinado callera dentro del pensadero. Giró el rostro hacia Draco y éste le hizo una seña con el rostro para indicarle que fuera ella primero. Se giró nuevamente, aspiró nuevamente y dejó que el pensadero hiciera su trabajo.

Al principio vio todo borroso, casi con si estuviera caminado dentro de una nube de humo pero luego fue apareciendo una sombra con la silueta de un hombre que fue asiéndose más y más concisa hasta poder distinguir al director caminado por un pasillo mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón. De pronto, se escucharon el sonidos de unas voces que Hermione no tardó en reconocer. Vio a Dumbledore sonreír levemente mientras negaba con suavidad con la cabeza y al doblar el pasillo pero sin avanzar más se pudo ver a una pareja. Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos y la boca sin poder creerlo.

Se veía a ella misma caminado de manera seductora hacia Draco, que retrocedía. ¿Ella caminaba hacia él? ¿Desde cuando podía caminar de esa manera? No. Tenía que haber alguna explicación para aquello porque era imposible que ella hiciera aquello.

-¡Te quiero a ti!

Hermione, la que estaba observando todo aquello, lanzó un pequeño gritito lleno de sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella había sido la que había dicho aquello. ¿A caso podría suceder algo peor?

-Quiero que me beses…

¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Pateó el suelo como si fuera una niña que no consigue lo que quiere, molesta consigo misma por lo que veía.

Draco titubeó.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves muy tierno cuando te ruborizas y tartamudeas?- escuchó que preguntaba aquella Hermione mientras lo arrinconaba en una esquina.

-Hermione, no estás en tus cabales-dijo él.

Sí, eso podía verlo porque jamás se comportaría de aquel modo… era tan… idiota de su parte. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acostarse con él?.

-Si así me siento cuando no lo estoy… ¡Viva la locura!

-No, Hermione…

Empezaron a forcejear porque ella se le quería lanzar encima de él pero ella consiguió besarlo. Todo lo que siguió después no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera de dejar de observar. Fueron muchos besos, gemidos, caricias, palabras casi inteligibles. Hermione no lo podía creer. Giró su rostro hacia otro lado y vio que Dumbledore contenía la risa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a aquel anciano? ¿A caso había acabado de volverse loco? ¿Por qué no los detenía?

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Draco mientras volvía a dedicarse a besarla por el cuello de manera descendente.

¡Aquello era inaudito! Aquel rubio energúmeno se quería aprovechar de ella y Dumbledore no hacía nada… Claro que ella no parecía negarse a nada pero dudaba seriamente que esta fuera en realidad ella. ¡No podía serlo!

Dumbledore, en ese momento suspiró y borró su sonrisa colocando una expresión seria haciéndose notar su presencia.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- grito con voz poderosa.

Ambos giraron sus rostros y miraron hacia allí viendo a un muy asombrado y enojado Dumbledore. Pero sólo Hermione sabía que verdaderamente aquella expresión era puro teatro.

La imagen a su alrededor se fue deshaciendo y pronto se encontró en el despacho con Draco mirándolo con curiosidad. Rápidamente, con la punta de su varita, hizo que el recuerdo volviera al frasquito y lo tapó bien,

-¿A caso yo no puedo verlo?- le preguntó Draco intentado tomarlo pero ella lo apartó-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Malfoy… Sólo que… este… este recuerdo no tiene mucha importancia.

-No seas mentirosa, Granger, ya dame eso.

-¡No!

-¡Dámelo!

Draco sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, en vez de ir por la botella la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Hermione se quedó estática al tenerlo tan cerca. Draco comenzó a acercar más y más su rostro, sintiéndose fascinado por el dulce aroma que desprendía ella, muriéndose de ganas de robarle un beso, asombrado por las miles sensaciones que lo recorrían al tenerla así… Pero cuando ella casi estaba rendida, inclinando la cabeza para acercar sus labios, él aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó el frasquito soltándola repentinamente.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione pero Draco ya se había sumergido dentro de los recuerdos.

Ella maldijo su idiotez, lo maldijo a él y a Dumbledore por haber dejado ese recuerdo. Esperó durante unos momentos, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente, yendo de un lado para el otro; por unos momentos pensó en escapar y dejarlo allí solo pero eso seria de cobardes y ella no lo era.

Cuando Draco volvió ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Pero como antes, sin pedir permiso, Draco la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo a él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Hermione abrió los ojos inmensamente asombrada por el atrevimiento del hurón pero cuando él comenzó a mover sus labios con suavidad por los de ella, acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse y abrir su boca para comenzar a devolverle el beso. Pero no duró mucho. Draco se apartó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

-Con esos besos no me importaría salir contigo, Granger- le dijo giñándole un ojo y soltándola.

Él se acercó a donde estaban los demás frascos de recuerdos y buscó entre ellos mientras Hermione aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder. La había besado y ella le había devuelto el beso. Lo había besado… ¡lo había besado!... ¿LO HABÍA BESADO?

Draco colocó otro recuerdo y enseguida se marchó a observarlo dejándola aún anonadada.

-Reacciona, Hermione- se dijo a sí misma mientras agitaba su cabeza.

En ese momento Draco volvió a aparecer, con una expresión completamente horrorizada en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella.

Draco alzó la vista para contemplarla pero luego la bajó nuevamente.

-Nada- indicó apresuradamente- No mirarás esto.

-¡Oh, claro que lo haré!- exclamó ella mientras adentraba su cabeza al pensadero antes de que él retirara el recuerdo.

Esta imagen apareció clara, no como la vez anterior. Se lo veía a Draco junto a Zabini en la sala común de Slytherin. Se notaba que era de noche y ya no había nadie allí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-decía Zabini tomándose la cabeza entre las manos mientras miraba a Draco con extrañeza-¿Estás seguro?

Draco asintió.

-Ella te ama…Pansy está loca por ti- dijo- Pero ahora que ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál? Estoy seguro que se relaciona con Granger.

Draco sonrió.

-Claro que se relaciona con ella- dijo sin vergüenza.- Sabes que la amo y que quiero que todo sea perfecto esta noche. Necesito que me cubras.

Zabini alzó una ceja divertido.

-Así que al final ustedes dos van a…

-Sí… La torturaré, de eso no hay duda- indicó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa-Haré que me ruegue.

Zabini comenzó a reír y Draco la miró extrañado.

-¿Y ahora qué te sucede?- le preguntó a éste.

-Ay, Draquito- dijo- Te apuesto lo que quieras que serás tu quien desee hacerlo rápidamente. ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta? Cada vez que la miras es como si estarías enfermo y la única cura fuera ella. Y en este caso, tu enfermedad es una fuerte calentura…- volvió a lanzar una carcajada- Y claro que será ella la que te la haga pasar…

Draco se acercó y le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-No digas idioteces que tampoco parezco un desesperado.

Pero eso no hizo nada más que Zabini riera más fuerte.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu- le dijo a su amigo.

Draco suspiró mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón tapizado verde.

-Es que ella es… mi razón de desesperación. Es tan hermosa. Hasta digo cursilerías por ella. El otro día me puse a pesar en cómo seria nuestra Luna de miel cuando nos casemos y nos imaginé en una playa, caminado al atardecer, tomados de la mano.

-Draco, estás frito, muerto, ya te hemos perdido… Hermione… te volvió un completo marica.

El recuerdo se difuminó en ese instante y ella se volvió a encontrar en el despacho del director. Su corazón latía velozmente mientras intentaba pensar coherentemente y volver a la realidad. ¿Draco la amaba? Lo dudaría pero cuando recordaba el modo en que lo había dicho en aquel recuerdo… parecía tan sincero. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras se sentaba en el borde de una de las sillas sin mirar a Draco que la contemplaba intentado adivinar sus pensamientos.

Hermione se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, masajeándola con sus dedos porque ésta comenzaba a dolerle.

Resignándose a conocer los pensamientos de ella, se levantó de dónde se encontraba y tomó un recuerdo al azar. Vio que decía: _Conflicto (Potter)_. Lo abrió y lo colocó en el pensadero.

En el recuerdo estaban la Weasley sentada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentada al lado de Potter al lado del Lago negro en plena noche. Ambos estaban en silencio y sólo se escuchaba la leve brisa chocando contra las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Cuánto la amas?- preguntó Ginny de pronto sin apartar la vista del lago.

Harry tardó en contestar.

-Mucho. Nunca me di cuenta de,,, lo que ella significaba para mi hasta que la vi con Malfoy.

Ginny bajó los ojos hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas.

-Él parece quererla- notó que Harry la miraba sospechosamente y agregó- No lo digo para que te enojes o para que la dejes… sólo te digo la verdad. Una vez escuché a Pansy en el baño hablando con Astoria Greengrass, diciéndole que se aparte de Malfoy porque él ya estaba reservado.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera- indicó Potter- Todavía no confío en él.

-Lo que te sucede es que no quieres admitir que él puede amarla de verdad y que el sentimiento sea correspondido.

Potter le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Admítelo, Harry.

-Está bien, sí. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Draco Malfoy jamás será bueno para ella.

-¿Y a caso tu sí?

-Eres la menos adecuada para juzgarme- indicó enojado Potter.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Pero yo sé que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal y me arrepiento. Pero tu no te quieres dar cuenta que si intentas separarlos podrás hacer a Hermione infeliz. Como dijiste yo no soy la más adecuada para hablar de esto pero creo que el amor debe ser desinteresado, sincero y sólo tienes que buscar el bienestar y la felicidad de la otra persona.

Los ojos de Potter se llenaron de una sombra de dolor. Miró a Ginny.

-Yo te amaba- le dijo.

-Yo te amo- indicó ella.- Y Hermione ama a Draco tanto como ella lo ama a él.

La mente de Draco no necesitó más. Estos simples recuerdos ajenos lo ayudaron a recordar. La locura que había sido amarla lo invadió, esas notas anónimas, el primer beso que compartieron, el aroma de su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, el modo asombroso en que lo miraba cuando le decía que también lo amaba. Y cada recuerdo llegó a él como un fuerte bombardeo, haciéndole sentir sin piedad alguna todas aquellas cosas que antes había vivido y olvidado por la maldad de su padre. Y era todo tan poderoso que no era capaz de concebir la idea de no haberlo podido recordar segundos antes.

Comprendió nuevamente qué era lo que se sentía amar a alguien con ese amor esquizofrénico que sólo él podía llegar a entender. Supo de nuevo lo que era anhelar sus labios y tener esa fuerte necesidad de tocarla, porque Hermione era tan importante en su vida que temía que sólo fuera un sueño y ella se marchara dejándolo completamente perdido en ese mundo donde todo carecía de importancia. Sí, sabía que aquellas eran las idioteces más grandes que alguna vez había pensado pero se sentía tan feliz de recordar nuevamente que no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Regresó al despacho del director, la vio sentada en la misma silla donde la había dejado pero tenía un brillo en la mirada y pronto comprendió que ella también había recordado. Se acercó y la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos rodeándola con ellos.

-Te amo- murmuró ella.

-No tanto como yo- le respondió él sonriendo- ¿Acaso no te dije que no olvidaras que te amaba?- le pregutó.

Hermione sonrió.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a Dumbledore. Pareció aliviado al verlos abrazados.

-¿Ya recordaron?-preguntó.

Ambos asintieron.

-Esa es una buena noticia- dijo pero con una funesta seriedad- Lamento decirles que tenemos que irnos ya mismo de aquí porque yo tengo que darles una que es terrible.


	26. Tragedia

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_VEINTICINCO_**

Hermione se aferraba a la mano de Draco con fuerza a medida de que Dumbledore hablaba.

—Tendrán que permanecer en una habitación resguardados porque nos han informado que han visto a Lucius en el pueblo. Dos aurores vienen ya mismo para quedarse con ustedes y otros cuantos más comenzarán a buscarlo—hizo una pausa—No creo necesario decirles que tienen que obedecer cada una de las órdenes de sus cuidadores.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras Draco le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la atraía hacia él de manera posesiva y protectora.

—¿Cree que mi padre pueda entrar al castillo?—preguntó Draco.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—No lo sé. Quiero creer que no pero aún así nadie sabe cómo logró escapar de Azkaban por lo que preferimos tomar las medidas necesarias para evitarlo.

Draco giró el rostro hacia su novia que tenía el rostro pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó.

—Creo que sé cómo hizo para escapar—dijo con voz apenas audible—Del mismo modo que lo hizo Sirius.

Draco no entendió porque nunca se había enterado de cómo aquel Black lo había conseguido, pero una simple mirada hacia Dumbledore le dijo que el anciano sí lo había entendido, pero lo peor de todo era que tener conocimiento de esta realidad parecía alterarlo aún más.

—Vayan al tercer piso. El profesor Snape los está esperando—les dijo con prisa mientras él giraba hacia el otro lado del escritorio y con prisa comenzaba a escribir una carta—Corran y no se detengan por nada.

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba del brazo de Draco y lo arrastraba fuera.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Draco sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tu padre es un animago—le respondió ella sin dejar de correr por el pasillo.

—¿Qué? No lo es—indicó Draco.

—Sí, lo es—refutó ella deteniéndose de repente para mirarlo de frente—Cuando Sirius se escapó lo hizo en su forma animal para que no lo detectaran… Cualquiera pensaría que los estúpidos del Ministerio tomarían medidas para que esto no volviera a ocurrir pero… ¡Tenemos que seguir!

Ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano y siguieron corrieron hasta el tercer piso. El pasillo principal de esta planta estaba desierto. Miraron a todos lados buscando al profesor Snape pero no lo encontraron.

—¿Profesor Sna…?— comenzó a decir Hermione en voz alta pero no pudo terminar porque Draco inmediatamente le tapó la boca.

Ella lo miró confundida pero él le hizo un gesto de silencio. Hermione asintió y Draco apartó lentamente la mano de su boca.

—Vámonos- le dijo susurrando.

—No podemos, tenemos que encontrar a Snape-—indicó ella—Si regresamos podríamos estar en más peligro. Además, él puede estar herido y si es así hay que ayudarlo.

—Está bien, Hermione —Pero si no lo encontramos después de cinco minutos nos volvemos. ¿Entendiste?

—Si—aseguró ella.

Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, abriendo las puertas con las cuales se topaban, buscando al profesor Snape, pero no lograron encontrarlo por ningún sitio. Hasta que llegaron la última aula. Era un salón vacío que nunca había sido utilizado para nada. Hermione extendió la mano hacia el picaporte pero antes de tocarlo Draco tomó su mano impidiéndolo.

—Deja que yo lo haga—le dijo.

Ella se apartó un poco pero no demasiado mientras él abría la puerta. No pudo evitarlo y lanzó un grito de terror cuando vio a su profesor de Pociones tirado allí en el suelo frío completamente inconsciente y con su varita rota a su lado. Hermione corrió hacia él. Draco intentó impedirlo, tocándola por el hombro pero no logró llegar a tiempo.

—Hermione, ¡No!

Era una trampa.

Snape se levantó, sonriendo malévolamente mientras tomaba a Hermione por el cuello y la atraía hacia él sacando su varita del interior de la negra capa.

Draco se apresuró a apuntarlo con su varita pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento porque Hermione estaba delante de él y temía lastimarla.

—¡Suéltala!—gritó.

Severus rió.

—Eres patético, hijo—dijo con la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos dándose cuenta de su error pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Tendría que idear un plan para intentar zafarse del agarre de Malfoy y escapar junto a Draco.

—Suéltala—repitió Draco—Esto no la compete. El problema es conmigo.

—Ay, hijo, qué descortés eres al no querer que conozca a tu futura esposa. Yo no te enseñé esos modales—indicó el hombre con cinismo—Lo que te enseñé es que las sangre sucias como ellas sólo sirven para algún que otro revolcón. Diversión, nada más… Me has decepcionado, hijo.

Draco no respondió. Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba intentando buscar la manera de sacar de allí a Hermione.

Lucius apretó la punta de su varita en el cuello de Hermione, lastimándola, pero ella no hizo más que una mueca mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios para no gemir de dolor y demostrarle debilidad.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y entró el verdadero profesor Snape. Lucius lanzó un hechizo hacia él y en ese momento Hermione aprovechó para deshacerse de su agarre. El profesor Snape esquivó el hechizo que dio contra la pared mientras apartaba a Draco fuera de allí.

—Vete—le ordenó.

Pero éste no pensaba marcharse sin Hermione. La vio correr hacia una de las esquinas del aula alejándose de Lucius, intentó acercársele pero Snape nuevamente lo retuvo detrás de él.

—Apártate—le dijo mientras intentaba ir hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡NO, DRACO!—gritó Snape.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque él había cruzado por debajo del brazo de su profesor, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione y la tomó por la mano para intentar sacarla de allí. Hermione corrió al lado de Draco sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía Lucius que aún continuaba con la forma de Snape a causa de la poción multijugos lanzando a diestra y siniestra hechizos contra el profesor. Éste los repelía a todo pero no le quedaba tiempo de atacar al otro.

—Escúchame bien—le dijo Draco a Hermione tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Tienes que irte. Ahora mismo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¡Hazme caso, Hermione, por Merlín!—Exclamó Draco—Esto es muy peligroso. Ve a buscar a Dumbledore que yo me quedaré a ayudar a Snape.

—Pero…

—Sin pero, Granger—indicó giñándole un ojo y forzando una sonrisa para intentar convencerla.

Ella iba a protestar nuevamente pero la forma en que la miró Draco la hizo desistir. Asintió temblorosamente y miró hacia la puerta la cual estaba siendo bloqueada por Snape, el verdadero, que se protegía aún de los ataques de Lucius.

—Yo lo distraeré así Snape te dará lugar para salir—indicó Draco.

Él, a pesar de odiar a su padre, no deseaba matarlo. Alzó la varita hacia él y le lanzó un _expeliarmus_. Pero Lucius había estado esperando un ataque de parte suya por lo que lo esquivó y al moverse el hechizo dio de lleno a Snape.

—¡Corre ahora!—le gritó Draco a Hermione.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y logró salir del aula, corrió hacia Snape y vio que solamente estaba inconsciente. Comenzó a correr hacia el despacho del director mientras gritaba para que los vinieran a ayudar, preocupada porque Draco había quedado solo con su padre. Pero de pronto se detuvo, maldiciendo su idiotez al no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquello: podía mandarle un patronus a Dumbledore e ir a ayudar a Draco. Así lo hizo y nuevamente comenzó a correr en el sentido contrario al anterior, de donde había salido. Pero cuando faltaba al menos unos quince metros para llegar al aula vio como Draco salía disparado hacia atrás chocando contra el muro.

—¡DRACO, CUIDADO!—gritó.

El joven giró la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba y el momento de distracción por su parte fue fatal. Lucius sonrió malévolamente mientras levantaba la varita por última vez hacia su hijo.

—¡Avada Kadabra!

—¡NO!

Hermione intentó correr hacia allí mientras lanzaba un hechizo protector contra Draco peor éste no alcanzó a llegar y el maleficio de Lucius entró directamente en el pecho de Draco a modo de rayo de luz verdoso.

—¡NO!— gritó nuevamente Hermione perdida en la desesperación del momento,

Fue un grito verdaderamente desgarrador, clara muestra del dolor que sintió al sentir que su alma moría. ¡No, eso no podía ser verdad! No, él le había dicho que nada malo pasaría, él no podía estar muerto…

Sintió el pánico llenándola pero aún así no podía llorar porque aquello no era real. Se negaba a creerlo. Furiosa, levantó su varita apuntando a Lucius mientras corría hacia Draco pero un brazo rodeó su cintura impidiéndoselo.

—¡NO! ¡DRACO!— gritó de nuevo.

—No, niña, ya no hay nada que hacer.

—¡Nooo!

Intentó moverse para desprenderse de aquel agarre, pangándole a su opresor que no resultó ser otra que McGonagall pero sin lograr su cometido. Dumbledore estaba combatiendo contra Lucius que se venía en mala situación ya que el anciano era mucho más poderoso que él y no sólo lograba protegerse de sus ataques sino que también acometía contra el otro mago.

—¡_Desmaius_!—exclamó Dumbledore y esta vez Lucius no pudo esquivar ni protegerse.

El hechizo le pegó y el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre no tardó en caer al suelo.

Hermione, que aún luchaba contra Minerva, le dio un fuerte golpe a la mujer sin detenerse a pensar y corrió hacia donde estaba Draco. Una parte de ella esperaba encontrarlo débil pero con vida; pero la otra sabía que aquello era imposible puesto que no había posibilidades de que hubiera sobrevivido al hechizo asesino. Y así era. Pero ninguna de las dos partes estuvo preparada para verlo tirado allí en el suelo, para ver su cuerpo sin vida con el cuello girado hacia un costado y los mechones de sus cabellos rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Aquellos ojos de mirada soñadora que tanto le gustaba, que tanto adoraba cuando la miraban con diversión o esa arrogancia tan propia de él. Pero ya nada de esos sucedería. Todo había acabado.

Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su amado, lo abrazó, llorando desesperadamente sobre su pecho y maldiciendo a Lucius Malfoy. En su garganta tenía un nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad, su cabeza sufría un fuerte dolor y parecía que en su pecho su corazón se estuviera desangrando. Pero ya nada le importaba. Todo había dejado de tener importancia.

—Ven, Hermione —le dijo Dumbledore tomando sus hombros con suavidad.

—No.

—No puedes quedarte aquí.

No le importaba nada. Quería quedarse junto a Draco.

-Vámonos, Hermione- dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció pero aún así no se dio vuelta.

Harry tomó la mano de su amiga haciéndola girar para abrazarla. Justo en ese momento, Hermione perdió el conocimiento. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.


	27. Las Reliquias de la Muerte

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_VEINTISÉIS_**

**Dos años después. **

—Vamos, Hermione—dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos pero ella esquivó su mirada–Todos quieren verte éste año en el cumpleaños de Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Le mandaré un obsequio–le respondió–He pensado en una escoba nueva.

Harry suspiró, resignado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Hermione de ese terrible estado depresivo en que se había sumergido. Y no sólo había sido él sino cada uno de los que la querían, que eran muchos, pero ella solamente parecía llevarse bien con Narcisa Malfoy.

—El mejor regalo que podrías hacerle sería ir a saludarlo personalmente.

—No, Harry. No tengo ánimos de salir a ningún lado.

—Pero, Hermy, desde que terminaste el colegio no haces más que pasarte el tiempo encerrada en esta mansión… Sí, sé que te llevas bien con la señora Malfoy y que fue muy amable al pedirte que vivieras con ella aquí pero…

—¿Te enteraste que Lucius Malfoy murió?—preguntó de repente ella interrumpiéndolo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Los Dementores iban a darle el beso pero el muy cobarde se quitó la vida antes de que lo hicieran. Lo hizo al estilo muggle. Se cortó las venas de las muñecas y murió desangrado.

La frialdad con que decía todo aquello Hermione asustó a Harry.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana le avisaron a Cissy—respondió sin mirarlo recostándose por el respaldar del sillón.

Hubo una incómoda pausa entre ellos hasta que fue ella quién la rompió con una pregunta que Harry no esperaba.

—¿Soy una mala persona?

Harry abrió los ojos inmensamente asombrado.

—Eso sería lo último que diría de ti—le respondió su amigo.

—¿Soy una mala persona por sentirme feliz de que Lucius Malfoy esté muerto?—reformuló su pregunta ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Harry se quedó mudo por unos instantes pero cuando vio que su amiga llevaba una mano a su rostro para ocultarlo y reprimir un sollozo se apresuró a acercársele a abrazarla.

—No, Hermione… Después de todo lo que hizo, de todo el dolor que sufriste por su culpa nadie puede decir que eres mala por sentirte feliz porque ya no está en este mundo.

—Ay, Harry… ¿Entonces, por qué me siento tan mal por sentirme feliz?

Harry sonrió tristemente.

—Esa es otra razón por la cual estoy seguro de que no eres mala persona. ¿Quién se sentiría culpable por sentirse feliz?

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron en ese momento dejando ver la impotente figura de Narcisa que se detuvo inmediatamente al verlos abrazado.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estabas sola, Hermione—dijo y luego miró a Harry—Hola, Harry. Es un placer tenerte nuevamente aquí.

—Vine a ver si podía llevarme un rato a Hermione para la cena de cumpleaños de Ron—contestó Harry apartándose un poco.

—Harry, ella irá—indicó la mujer caminando hacia adentro.

Miró durante unos segundos fijamente a Hermione y Harry pudo ver como ésta asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Era asombroso y escalofriante a la vez ver como las dos se comunicaban silenciosamente.

—Está bien, iré—dijo Hermione—Pero sólo si Narcisa viene conmigo.

—Claro que sí—se apresuró a decir Harry feliz de haber conseguido su cometido.

La cena se realizó en relativa tranquilidad y la felicidad de los presentes por la visita de Hermione hizo que el momento fuera más alegre. Hermione sonrió a todos, habló con cuántos pudo e intentó hacerles creer que se sentía feliz. En un momento, Narcisa hizo que todos captaran la atención en ella haciendo que la momentánea desaparición de Hermione pasara desapercibida por todos.

Dos horas después, cuando regresaron a la mansión, se encaminaron en silencio al sótano.

-¿Lo has conseguido?- preguntó la mujer.

-Claro que sí- indicó Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrándole a Narcisa la capa de invisibilidad que había robado del cuarto de su mejor amigo en la Madriguera.

Narcisa tomó la capa entre sus manos y la colocó en el suelo. Hermione fue hacia un pequeño armario y tomó todo lo que había en su interior. Colocó la varita de sauco al lado de la capa junto a la piedra de la resurrección y rodeó aquellos elementos colocándolos con cuatro velas rojas encendidas.

El plan eran sencillo: intentar intercambiar la vida de Draco por todos aquellos elementos que originariamente le habían pertenecido a La Muerte y la única forma de llamarla sería entregando sangre y una vida.

Lo más sencillo de conseguir había sido la capa; los otros dos elementos había sido una verdadera tortura hallarlos pero lo habían conseguido así que ya no importaba demasiado. Todo esfuerzo valía la pena. Ambas mujeres se colocaron al lado de los objetos, quedando del lado interior de las velas.

Narcisa tomó un cuchillo y Hermione un pequeño frasquito con un líquido platinado que remolinaba en su interior. Ambas se miraron durante unos momentos.

-¿Estás segura, querida?- le preguntó Narcisa a Hermione.

-Sí- respondió con claridad.

Narcisa se apresuró a colocar el filo de la daga en su palma e hizo un profundo corte reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida cayendo en un pequeño hilo al suelo. Narcisa alzó la vista a Hermione y vio que ella había bebido de un trago el veneno. Rápidamente sintió su cuerpo perder conciencia y caer sin vida al suelo.

Narcisa quedó expectante mirando a su alrededor, con el corazón en la boca, rogando a Merlín que su plan funcionase porque sino no soportaría perder nuevamente a un hijo, porque aquella joven se había convertido en parte importante de su vida después de haberla conocido y de haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

Pero cuando la desesperación ya la estaba invadiendo vio que una brisa, imposible que existiera en aquel lugar, moviendo la tenue luz de las velas. Y, desde una oscura esquina, una silueta aún más negra apareció y dio un paso hacia adelante. Sintió temor, pero aun así mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y permaneció allí sin retroceder. La risa de aquel espectro rebumbó en aquella sala.

-Quiero negociar.- dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

-¿Y crees que con esas cosas que yo mismo di puedes recuperar a tu hijo? ¿Qué ésta joven volverá a la vida?

-Tengo algo más que darte- dijo la mujer con valentía dispuesta a darle todo lo que deseara.

-Te escucho- indicó interesado.

Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía con velocidad. Intentó abrir sus ojos, que al principio se negaron pero luego, cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en su cama, en la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Hermione?

Giró el rostro rápidamente hacia un costado al escuchar la voz que tanto había anhelado oír durante dos años. Él estaba allí, sentado al borde de su cama, medio inclinado sobre ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temiendo que su mente la estuviera engañando, pero cuando Draco alzó una mano para acariciar con cuidado su mejilla se dio cuenta de que en realidad él estaba allí. Lo habían conseguido. Sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Draco sonrió.

-Para haber estado muerta tienes mucha fuerza- le dijo.

Hermione rió suavemente.

-Cállate que arruinas el momento- le dijo.

Draco se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos con ternura. Pero después su rostro formó una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¿Acaso te habías vuelto loca o que? ¿Por qué rayos te mataste?

Hermione estaba por contestarle, de una no muy buena manera, pero él la interrumpió con un apasionado beso en los labios. Hermione no tardó en devolvérselo. Lo había extrañado demasiado como para enfadarse con él.

-Te amo- le dijo Draco- Y sé que soy demasiado irresistible como para no tenerme.

-Por supuesto- dijo rodando los ojos- Yo también te amo.

Draco se acercó a besarle nuevamente pero de repente, Hermione recordó algo.

-¿Tu madre?

Él se apartó inmediatamente.

-¿Hace dos años que no me vez, te estoy a punto de besar y preguntas por mi madre?

-Es que con ella hice el hechizo que te trajo de nuevo, necesito verla- explicó ella.

-Está abajo. ¿Quieres que la llame?

Hermione asintió.

Draco suspiró cansadamente pero bajó a buscarla. A los poco minutos apareció Narcisa. La mujer se apresuró a acercarse a ella y la abrazó con alegría.

-¡Me alegra saber que has despertado!- exclamó la mujer.

-No puedo creer que en realidad haya funcionado- indicó Hermione- Funcionó, ¿Verdad?

Narcisa asintió pero por la sombra de su mirada supo que había algo más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Hermione.

-No me mientas. Cuando vine a decirte que había sucedido con Draco me pediste que fuera completamente sincera. Ahora yo te pido lo mismo.

Narcisa suspiró.

-No aceptó solamente las reliquias. Tuve que darle algo más.

Hermione la miró asustada.

-¿Qué le diste?- preguntó con temor.

-Le ofrecí mi vida…

-¡¿Qué?

-Cálmate, Hermione. Le ofrecí mi vida pero no aceptó. Me dijo que ella ya había tomado lo que deseaba.- la mujer bajó los ojos- El alma de Lucius.

-Pero…

-Y yo le dije que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera- volvió a interrumpirla la mujer alzando los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Lo amé. Amé a mi marido pero jamás lo perdonaré por lo que le hizo a mi hijo. No me juzgues si te digo que me importa una mierda lo que le esté sucediendo ahora.

Hermione pudo ver el rencor, el odio y el dolor en la mirada de Narcisa. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. No la juzgaba ni jamás lo haría porque ella también se había sentido feliz al enterarse de la muerte de aquel hombre; y, como ella, se notaba que Narcisa luchaba entre la felicidad y el sentimiento de culpa.

-Sólo te pido que hagas muy feliz a Draco- pidió la mujer.

-Lo haré- le garantizó Hermione- Moriría de nuevo por él.


	28. EPÍLOGO

**_Disclaimer_**: Obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling así que no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto. Sólo la satisfacción de crear una historia en la que Hermione no está con Ron.

**_EPÍLOGO_**

El andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de padres despidiendo a sus hijos. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione mientras corrían detrás de Scorpius que iba delante de ellos con pasos veloces empujando su carrito. Cuando vio a James, el hijo de Harry y Ginny discutiendo con Albus, lanzó un grito llamándolos.

-¡Chicos!

Hermione quiso apresurarse para alcanzarlo pero Draco la detuvo con cuidado.

-Tienes que calmarte- le recordó él.

-Draco, no me pasará nada a mi ni al bebé porque corra este pequeño trecho- le dijo ella posando su mano sobre su abdomen apenas hinchado.

Estaba recién de tres meses pero desde que supo que estaba embarazada nuevamente Draco se puso más y más sobreprotector.

Scorpius llegó al lado de sus dos amigos y los saludó animadamente. Los dos Potter le devolvieron el saludo y le susurraron algo por lo bajo que lo hizo estallar en risas. Draco gruñó.

-Esos dos son una mala influencia- dijo molesto.

Harry apareció junto a Ginny y los saludó con cordialidad. A pesar que Draco y él no eran amigos se toleraban. Con Ron, por increíble que pareciese, se llevaba algo mejor. Tal vez era porque el pelirrojo, ahora casado con Lavender, jamás había intentado robarle a Hermione. Pero ellos no tenían hijos aún así que no los verían allí.

Draco giró el rostro y vio a Zabini siendo arrastrado por sus tres hijos. Las dos gemelas que los tomaban de las manos que ya estaban en segundo y su hijo que ingresaba es año tirándole de la túnica. Le sonrió divertido y los saludó. Pansy venía gritando detrás de ellos no sé que cosa pero al ver a Draco y a Hermione les sonrió alegremente.

Scorpius se le acercó cuando el silbato del tren sonó anunciado que todos debían subir.

-Escúchame bien- le dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- No quiero recibir ninguna clase de carta de parte de los profesores diciéndome que te comportaste de mala manera.

-Sí, mamá- indicó el niño rodando los ojos- Sabes muy bien que yo siempre me comporto excelentemente.

Sí, él había salido inteligente como su madre pero con esa divertida arrogancia de su padre.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un montón de besos en el rostro.

-Ya vasta, Hermione- indicó divertido Draco al ver la mueca de disgusto de su hijo- vas a ahogarlo.

-Tú cállate- le indicó ella sin mirarlo mientras atraía hacia ella a Scorpius y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Mama, suéltame!

-Ya, ya- dijo ella soltándolo- Compréndame, estoy algo emocional con esto del embarazo.

Draco simplemente sonrió mientras que su hijo negaba con la cabeza y lanzaba un suspiro.

El tren se marchó y durante unos segundos ellos dos se quedaron allí viendo cómo éste se marchaba. Draco la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella se arrimaba a su lado recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Lo extraño- indicó ella.

Draco rió.

-No ha pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se fue.

-Pero igual lo extraño- le dijo ella- ¿A caso tú no lo vas a echar de menos?

-Claro que sí, pero volverá para las vacaciones de invierno.- y de repente colocó una sonrisa pícara- Además, tendremos la Mansión para nosotros solos… podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos y no tendremos que poner hechizos silenciadores en la habitación.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

-Eso suena interesante.

-¿Tanto cómo ir a probar ahora?- le preguntó Draco giñándole un ojo- Ni siquiera tendremos que usar nuestro cuarto.

Ella estaba por responderle pero en ese momento aparecieron Ginny y Harry a su lado.

-¿Quieren ir a almorzar con nosotros?- le preguntó Harry.

-Lo siento, ya hicimos planes- le respondió Draco con rapidez mientras la llevaba a Hermione hacia la salida.

Ella no pudo hacer más que reír divertida por la repentina prisa de su marido. Se despidió de sus amigos agitando la mano, dejándolos confundidos.

En menos de un minuto estuvieron en la mansión y Draco comenzó a besarla sin importarle que aún estuvieran frente a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. A Hermione no le importó porque tenía un plan y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta dejarlo caer sentado en uno de los escalones y ella se colocó encima de sus piernas. Ya podía sentir la excitación de él presionando su pantalón, rogando por atención. Lo besó con pasión, con esa verdadera necesidad de tenerlo que sentía desde el momento en que él le dio el primer beso años atrás. Pero la gran diferencia era que en aquel momento a ahora era que ya no le importaba comportarse atrevidamente. No con él.

Acarició sus labios con la punta de su lengua y cuando él abrió la boca buscó su lengua para saborear completamente su sabor. Lo escuchó gemir levemente sobre sus labios y se sintió feliz, poderosa. Posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a bajar lentamente, desprendiendo todos los botones de la camisa de él hasta lograr quitársela. Y cuando llegó a su pantalón, retrocedió un poco, y comenzó a acariciarlo encima de la tema. Esta vez el gemido de Draco fue inconfundible. Él comenzó a quitarle la blusa que ella llevaba pero Hermione se apartó un poco impidiéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó confuso.

-Nada- indicó sonriendo ella-Solamente quiero disfrutar de la vista.

Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender. Hermione se apartó completamente y le hizo una seña para que él comenzara a desvestirse. Cuando, finalmente, Draco entendió lo que ella deseaba, rió entusiasmado.

-Claro que te gustaría verme.- indicó él-Soy irresistible.

Se paró y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Los ojos de Hermione no le dieron tregua. Lo "comió" con la vista sin dejar ningún rincón de su cuerpo y esa era una lenta tortura que a él le gustaba padecer.

Hermione le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara y él se apresuró a hacerle caso. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente sentándose en el escalón con ella encima pero cuando menos cuenta se dio y sintió un leve "Clik", comprendió que Hermione lo había embaucado. Alzó la vista hacia arriba y vio que sus muñecas estaban atadas con un extraño aparato plateado de metal por el barandal de la escalera.

-Son esposas muggles- le informó Hermione sonriendo pícaramente mientras se apartaba-Creo que ya es hora que me vengue por lo que me has hecho la primera vez.

Draco tardó en comprender a lo que se refería.

-¡Pero si eso fue hace años!- exclamó-Y te vengaste ya… muchas veces.

Hermione se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-Creo que todavía no terminé de hacerlo-le indicó.

Se alejó unos pasos de él y comenzó a desvestirse. Draco no dejaba de verla y por cada prenda que ella dejaba caer él temblaba de deseo y expectación. Cuando finalmente quedó completamente desnuda frente a él no pudo articular palabra como cada vez que la veía así; y saber que en su interior nuevamente estaba creciendo un niño (o niña) hacía el momento más especial aún. Quiso levantarse, ir hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta más no poder pero su querida esposa no lo dejaba.

Hermione sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercó unos pasos a él. Draco tironeó de sus brazos pero las esposas no cedieron ni un milímetro.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, sí… mucho- respondió con prisa sin dejar de mirarla- Ahora desátame y ven acá.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Primero quiero divertirme y torturarte.

De todos los años que llevaban juntos Draco ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender qué clase de tortura le gustaba hacerle, y, no es que a él no le gustara pero prefería tener siempre el control.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y comenzó a acariciarle su pecho con la punta de sus dedos, arrastrando un poco sus uñas sobre la piel logrando que Draco se estremeciera. Pero antes de llegar demasiado abajo separó sus manos y las posó en los muslos de el, subiendo con caricias. La respiración de Draco estaba agitada y ésta se fue haciendo más y más audible hasta convertirse en jadeos y éstos en gemidos cuando Hermione llegó a la parte que más le interesaba y la envolvió en sus manos.

Draco se sentía débil cuando estaba al lado de ella, se sentía un bastardo inútil que podía caer rendido a sus pies con una simple caricia o beso pero lo mejor de todo era que no le importaba en absoluto porque sabía que ella lo ama.

Como había dicho, Hermione lo torturó, no sólo con sus manos sino con su boca y su lengua. Y Draco no podía hacer más que agonizar entre esos movimientos que iban con lentitud, al principio para después ir más rápido y volver a la agonizante lentitud.

-Her,,, Hermio…ne…

Ella tampoco soportaba más así que se sentó nuevamente a horcajadas de él envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello para besarlo con infinito amor.

-Suéltame- rogó Draco ante la urgente necesidad que tenía de tocarla.

Hermione lo hizo y no tardó en quedar acostada boca arriba a los pies de la escalera con Draco besándola con infinito amor. Y esta vez fue su torno de tocarla. Adoraba hacerlo suavemente, casi temiendo que todo fuera nada más que un sueño, que en realidad ambos se habían perdido cuando su padre intervino. Pero para su fortuna, para fortuna de ambos, no fue así.

Draco pasó sus manos por su cuello, por sus hombros, delineó su clavícula y llegó a sus senos. Hermione se retorcía bajo él arqueando su espalda a medida de que las caricias avanzaban y se convertían en besos. Él siguió bajando con sus labios hasta su abdomen levemente curvado donde estaba creciendo su hijo y luego bajó más y más, besándola justo allí donde sabía que la enloquecería. Y cuando lo hizo los gemidos de ella no tardaron en convertirse en gritos. Sonrió orgulloso. Adoraba hacerla gritar. Pero justo antes de que ella llegara al orgasmo él se detuvo.

-Draco, te voy a matar- lo amenazó ella.

Él sólo sonrió divertido mientras volteaba quedando acostado de espalda en el suelo con ella encima. Desde esa posición la penetró lentamente, gimiendo a medida que entraba en ella.

-Soy todo tuyo, amor- le dijo con voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Hermione sonrió mientras comenzó a moverse sobre él, con lentitud primero para seguir con más velocidad, casi con desesperación. Y ambos estaban tan llenos de deseo que no tardaron en acabar.

Hermione se tumbó sobre él, felizmente agotada.

-Te amo-le dijo.

Draco sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y acercaba su boca al oído de ella.

-_Quiero ir más lejos de tus caricias y de tus besos, quiero abarcar tus ilusiones y tus esperanzas, quiero ser todo para ti y estar contigo el resto de mis días.-_ le susurró.

Hermione sonrió. Aquel joven del cual se había enamorado años atrás, que le había mandado cursis cartas de amor secretamente no había desaparecido, estaba allí, a su lado y por fortuna se había convertido en su esposo.


End file.
